Fica comigo
by Aki Hiwatari
Summary: o que aconteceria se se descobrisse que se ama uma pessoa que nao se vê ha anos? Leiam para descobrir! kaixhilary fic de estreia. EXTRA! eu tambem fui ao casamento, o q é q pensam?
1. será amor?

Oi, esta e a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem! .

Entre aspas – as falas da personagens

Entre parênteses – os comentários da autora

Em itálico – os pensamentos das personagens

Fica comigo

Capitulo 1 - Será amor?

Tilili… tilili…

"Ai fogo! O telefone tá a tocar outra vez!" – pensou Kai – estou farto de atender chamadas hoje!" ( e logo o Kai que não gosta nada de falar:D)

"Estou?" – atendeu Kai, mas quando percebeu quem era ao telefone, o seu batimento cardíaco acelerou e ele ficou calado.

Do outro lado da linha, no Japão…

"Hei Kai, estás aí?" – perguntou Hilary já que não tinha obtido resposta antes – "Kai, hello…"

"Hilary?" – respondeu finalmente Kai – "Por que ligaste?"

"_É que eu queria ouvir a tua voz novamente"_ – pensou ela.

"Eh, Hilary, agora és tu que não me estás a ouvir!" – disse Kai.

"Desculpa, é que eu tava a pensar" – disse Hilary.

"Estavas a pensar em quê?" – perguntou Kai.

"Estava a pensar em… como é bom voltar a ouvir a tua voz" – respondeu ela – "_ai Hilary tu e a tua grande boca, não sabias ficar calada? O que é que ele vai ficar a pensar de mim?"_ – pensou ela meio com medo da reacção de Kai.

"Sério? – perguntou Kai admirado – Eu também"

Hilary ficou vermelha, mas não importava porque ele não a podia ver naquele momento, mas como a Hilary tem uma "grande boca" disse – "ai eu acho que tou a ficar vermelha"

"Porque é que estás a ficar vermelha Hilary?" – questionou Kai.

"Eu disse isso? Ah eu falei sem pensar" – disse tentando disfarçar – eu não estou nada vermelha!"

"Tá bem, mas porque é que ligaste?"

" Ah pois é, estava-me a esquecer. Eu liguei para perguntar uma coisa" – disse Hilary.

"Fala"

"Será que dá pra gente ir passar uns tempos contigo aí na Rússia?"

Ao ouvir isto, o coração dele começou a bater ainda mais depressa e depois ele disse – " quem é que queres trazer contigo?"

"O Tyson, o Kenny, o Max, o Ray e a Mariah claro, que para além de ser a minha melhor amiga, não deixa o Ray ir a lado nenhum sem ela!" – respondeu Hilary – "ai, mas se calhar é muita gente pra ti né?"

"Ok, podes traze-los" – respondeu Kai.

"Sério! Que bom! Vou já contar-lhes" – disse ela eufórica.

"Mas, Hilary, porque é que queres vir para cá?"

"Ora, porque eu estou a morrer de saudades tuas!" – Hilary queria ter ficado calada mas mais uma vez a sua grande boca falou sem pensar deixando os dois bem vermelhinhos.

"Mas quando vêm?" – perguntou Kai para mudar de assunto o mais depressa possível.

"Pode ser já amanhã?" – perguntou Hilary com entusiasmo – "quero dizer, se não houver problema"

"Amanhã tá óptimo!" – respondeu Kai enquanto pensava – "_wow, já amanhã? E o que é que eu lhe vou dizer? Ah, mas porque é que eu me estou a preocupar tanto com ela? Ela nem é uma **grande** amiga! Ok, grande amiga ela é mas eu acho que não passa daí ou será que…"_

"Kai, estása ouvir o que eu te estou a dizer?" – perguntou Hilary, mas mais uma vez não obteve resposta – "KAI!" – gritou ela.

"Ai, Hilary, que susto! Porque gritaste assim?"

"Porque tu não me estavas a ouvir!" - disse ela um pouco chateada.

"Ah tá bom, não precisas de martirizar mais" – acalmou-a – "mas o que é que estavas mesmo a dizer?"

"Eu estava a dizer até amanhã!"

"Tchau, um beijo."

"Outro, tchau"

Hilary desligou o telefone e deitou-se na cama pensando:

"_Ele mandou-me um beijo? Ai ele é tão fofo. Eu acho que me estou a apaixonar. Mas o que é que eu estou a pensar? Eu e o Kai? Que ridículo! E porque é que eu me havia de apaixonar por ele? E muito mais agora! Eu não o vejo há uns 3 anos, se fosse para me apaixonar por ele, eu tinha me apaixonado quando ele estava aqui, no Japão, do **meu lado** não é? Acho eu. E se não for assim? E se eu estiver mesmo apaixonada por ele? o que é que eu faço? Ele nunca irá gostar de mim, pelo menos desta forma. Para ele as emoções são para os fracos, e **amor** então, ele deve pensar que é para os super fracos." _

Entretanto na Rússia, outra pessoa se perdia nos seus pensamentos.

"_Porque é que eu fiquei tão nervoso quando vi que era ela ao telefone? – _pensava Kai_ – está bem que eu não a vejo há muito tempo, mas isso não é motivo! Além do mais, eu não vejo os meus amigos bladebreakers há muito tempo também e não é por isso que fico assim! Talvez seja por ele ser rapariga! Hum não me parece."_

Aí ele deixou de pensar e começou a falar:

"Eu posso falar com a minha irmã, que para além de ser mais velha é uma rapariga também. Ela deve saber a resposta"

"Que resposta é que eu devo saber Kai?" – disse a sua irmã aparecendo nas suas costas e assustando-o.

"Ai, Aisha, que susto!" – gritou Kai.

"Desculpa, mas o que é que estavas a dizer que eu deveria saber?"

"Preciso que me esclareças"

"Sobre quê?"

"Existe uma miúda…"

Kai explicou tudo à irmã com esperança de esta o esclarecesse.

"Sei, então quando falaste com ela ficaste muito nervoso e o teu batimento acelerou"

"É"

"E tu não sabes porquê"

" Não, eu esperava que tu me esclarecesses. Será que eu estou a ficar doente?"

"Mano" – disse Aisha pondo a mão no ombro do irmão – "a tua doença tem nome"

"Ah é? E qual é?" – perguntou ficando um pouco preocupado.

"Amor" – respondeu ela enquanto se levantava da cama do irmão onde estava sentada e indo-se embora.

Kai ficou pensativo

"_Amor? Como é que isso é possível! Não, não pode ser, eu não a vejo há uns 3 anos, não me posso ter apaixonado por ela **só** agora, aliás, eu não me posso ter apaixonado por ela! Não faz sentido. Eu tenho consciência de que o meu coração é gelado, ele não acolhe emoções destas… ou será que acolhe? Ai eu acho que estou a ficar doido. Mas espera, eu acho que já sentia algo por ela quando me fui embora do Japão, no dia em que me fui embora…"_

Flashback

"Kai, tens a certeza que não queres ficar com a gente?" – disse Kenny.

"Eu não posso" – respondeu com os olhos fechados e encostado à parede como ele costuma estar.

"Kai, sem ti a equipa não fica a mesma, tu sabes" – disse Ray numa tentativa para ele ficar.

"Eu sei Ray mas não vai dar, sinto muito" – disse Kai sem sair da mesma posição.

"Kai, se te fores embora nós vamos ficar sem as nossas brigas estúpidas" – disse Tyson na brincadeira.

"E tu vais ter saudades disso Tyson?" – acrescentou Max.

" Bem, na verdade não!"

Todos começaram a rir excepto Kai que não saía da mesma posição, mas desta vez já de olhos abertos para que pudesse ver as últimas parvoíces dos seus amigos. Nesse momento Kai direccionou o seu olhar para Hilary e estranhou ela não se estar a rir com os outros, pelo contrário, ela estava com a cara mais triste que ele já tinha visto. Ela estava sentada no banco do aeroporto juntamente com Kenny, mas quando sentiu que Kai a estava observando, levantou-se e foi-se embora dali muito acelerada. Kai foi atrás dela e ela começou a correr até que agarrou no braço dela e exclamou – "Hilary, o que tens?"

Ela virou-se para ele encharcada em lágrimas.

"Hilary, estás a chorar! Mas…porquê?"

"Kai" – disse ela enquanto o abraçava com todas as suas forças – "eu vou sentir muito a tua falta!"

Fim do flashback

"_Quando eu ouvi aquelas palavras o meu coração começou a bater mais forte, da mesma maneira que bateu há pouco quando eu estava com ela ao telefone. Agora lembro-me, foi nesse dia que eu me apaixonei por ela, mas mesmo assim vim-me embora. Fiquei um mês inteirinho só a pensar nela. Mal comia e dormia, mas fui-me dedicando aos treinos e aos poucos eu fui-me esquecendo dela. Os meus sentimentos ficaram como que adormecidos, até hoje, o dia em que eles despertaram novamente. E agora eu sei. Eu **amo-a**" _

Continua…

Oi! -. Então gostaram? Espero que não tenha sido muito chato, mas os próximos capítulos já vão ser mais divertidos! Mandem reviews, e como esta é a minha primeira fic, não sejam muito duros ok?

Queria agradecer à minha grande amiga rayline li ( que já não vejo há bué e tou morrendo de saudades) por me ter incentivado a entrar nesta coisa de escrever fics: obrigada pima! D

Bem, encontro-vos no próximo capítulo. Muahahahaha….

Bjus

Aki Hiwatari


	2. espera esclarecimentos e o reencontro

Oi! Aqui está o segundo capitulo! Espero que gostem tanto de o ler como eu gostei de o escrever!

Fica comigo

Capítulo 2 – A espera, os esclarecimentos e… o reencontro

Eram 6 da manhã, o sol estava radiante, pássaros cantavam e as flores balançavam a ritmo do vento.

Hilary havia-se levantado há algum tempo, pois a ansiedade era tanta que não conseguia dormir.

Ás 6 e meia da manhã já estava arranjada. Tinha vestido um top branco com a letra "k" em tons de cor-de-rosa, (porque seria que tinha essa letra no top? Hmmm… que suspeito . ) tinha também uns jeans e umas sapatilhas rosa e branco para com o top, e um gancho rosa prendendo os seu cabelo (hehe, eu adoro rosa!).

Nesse instante foi à janela, e quando viu o lindo dia que estava lá fora murmurou:

"Hoje vai ser um dia perfeito!"

Dito isto, saiu de casa a correr já com as malas na mão (mas que maluca! Estava mesmo ansiosa ãh! ).

Ela dirigia-se para casa do Tyson mas pelo caminho passou pela praia e ficou lá um bom bocado, pois aquele lugar trazia-lhe boas recordações. Sentou-se na areia e num segundo vieram-lhe à cabeça todos os momentos que ela, kai e o resto do pessoal tinham passado ali (pronto, o resto do pessoal tinha que vir estragar tudo né! ), momentos que não tinham sido especiais nem nada do género, mas que para ela eram recordações muito boas.

De repente olhou para o relógio e gritou:

"O QUÊ! JÁ É TÃO TARDE!"

Foi a correr para a casa do Tyson e quando lá chegou foi recebida pelo avô.

"Bom dia Hilary, vieste para um treino?"

"Bom dia avô! Não, não vim para um treino, esqueceu-se de que hoje vamos para a Rússia?"

"Ah pois é, tinha-me esquecido, vão visitar o Kai não é?"

Ao ouvir aquele nome Hilary ficou nervosa e mudou logo de assunto.

"O Tyson está?"

"Sim, ele está no quarto, mas acho que ainda está a dormir"

"Ainda! – disse Hilary um pouco enervada – eu vou acordá-lo, não quero perder o avião por causa dele!"

Chegando ao quarto de Tyson, deu com ele caído no chão junto com os lençóis da cama, com o seu pijama verde, todo babado e roncando que nem um porco.

"TYSON!" – gritou Hilary bem perto do ouvido dele.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" – gritou Tyson assustado – Hilary, queres me matar de susto?"

"Não, apenas quero que acordes! Já viste que horas são?"

Tyson olhou para o relógio despertador que tinha na mesa-de-cabeceira e exclamou:

"São 8 da manhã Hilary!"

"Exacto, e por acaso achas que é cedo? Eu não quero perder o avião por tua causa ó Chico esperto!"

"Hilary, o avião só parte ás 11 horas!" – disse Tyson meio ensonado.

"Tyson Granger, eu estou a perder a paciência contigo. Ou tu te levantas imediatamente ou não vais para a Rússia!" – avisou Hilary num tom que parecia estar a fazer um ultimato.

"A isto é que eu chamo uma mulher de armas!" – disse o avô aparecendo por trás de Hilary.

"O… obrigado avô" – disse ela envergonhada, mas quando se virou para Tyson e viu que este voltara a dormir… - "TYSON!"

Ouvindo isto Tyson levanta-se a correr em direcção à casa de banho.

"Assim está melhor" – murmurou Hilary com uma cara marota – "muito melhor"

9:30…

"Tyson! O que é que ainda estás a fazer?" – disse Hilary com a paciência já esgotada.

"Eu não consigo atar os atacadores!" – respondeu Tyson.

"Já estou farta de esperar, há meia hora que estás fechado no quarto, (depois de ter estado 1 hora no duche) não me digas que há meia hora que estás a atar os atacadores?"

"Não, nos primeiros 5 minutos vesti-me, ou seja, estou a tentar atar os atacadores há 25 minutos!"

Ouvindo isto, Hilary entrou bruscamente no quarto de Tyson e olhou para os sapatos dele.

"Tyson, os teus sapatos não têm atacadores" – disse Hilary batendo com o pé no chão e fazendo uma cara que metia medo ao susto.

"Olha pois não, sou mesmo distraído, eu bem me parecia que alguma coisa não batia certo mas não me tinha lembrado disso, boa Hilary, bem pensado!" – disse ele num tom de gozo.

"TYSON GRANGER!" – berrou – " TU FIZESTE-ME PERDER MEIA HORA POR CAUSA DE UMA IDIOTICE!"

Tyson fez cara de emburrado e disse:

"Não foi meia hora, foram 25 minutos"

Hilary deitava fumo por todos os lados, e quando Tyson viu que estava em maus lençóis resolveu "agarrar" em Hilary (que entretanto já estava "feita em pedra" por causa dele) e ir para o aeroporto.

"_Eu sei que é muito cedo mas_ _ainda quero atacar o bar"_ – pensava Tyson pelo caminho.

Entretanto Hilary já se tinha recomposto e estava sentada num banco do aeroporto. Olhava constantemente para o relógio e batia com os pés no chão. Quando não estava sentada, andava para trás e para a frente, ou então dava meia volta ao aeroporto e voltava a sentar-se.

Enquanto isso Tyson estava no bar a comer tudo o que lhe aparecia à frente sem se preocupar com o preço.

10:30

Tyson ainda estava no bar quando ouve alguém chamá-lo:

"Tyson!" – eram Ray, Max e Mariah que acabavam de chegar.

"Onde está a Hilary?" – perguntou Ray.

"Eu sei lá! Há quase uma hora que não a vejo!"

"Não me digas que há quase uma hora que estás no bar?" – acrescentou Max.

"Ya" – respondeu de boca cheia.

"-.-v"

Entretanto Hilary chega ao pé deles.

"Ray, Max, ainda bem que chegaram! Importam-se de dizer ao Tyson para parar de comer? E Mariah, podes vir comigo? Preciso de falar contigo."

"Claro"

Chegaram ao banco onde Hilary estava anteriormente e sentaram-se.

"Então, o que é que querias falar?" – interrogou Mariah – "pareces preocupada."

"Bem, isto vai-me custar muito mas vou ser directa." – disse Hilary.

"Força."

"Eu acho que estou apaixonada pelo Kai."

"Ah, finalmente abriste os olhos, já não era sem tempo!"

"O que é que queres dizer?"

"Hilary, tu já estás por ele há 3 anos, toda a gente sabe, só um cego é que não vê!" – disse Mariah pondo a mão no ombro da amiga.

"Como assim toda a gente sabe?"

"É uma maneira de falar, mas agora diz-me, o que achas do que eu te disse?"

"Do quê, de eu gostar dele há 3 anos?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Bem, na realidade eu acho que já sinto algo por ele há algum tempo, mas sempre pensei que fosse apenas amizade, uma amizade forte." – disse Hilary.

"Pois. Olha lá, quando tu falas com Tyson o que é que sentes?"

"Sinto uma raiva enorme, aquele miúdo é tão chato que só me dá vontade de esganá-lo!" – disse Hilary cerrando os punhos com uma cara engraçada bem ao estilo de anime.

"Ora vês? Isso é amizade!" – disse Mariah para clarificar as coisas a Hilary.

"¬¬' Ah, tá Mariah, mas o Ray, o Max e o Kenny também são meus amigos e eu não me sinto assim quando falo com eles" - resmungou Hilary.

"Então diz lá, como é que te sentes quando falas com eles?"

"Não sinto nada em especial. Sinto-me normal, como me sinto quanto estou a falar contigo."

"Isso é outro tipo de amizade, quer que o Ray, o Max, Kenny e eu não somos chatos e o Tyson é!"

"Ok, mas… onde é que queres chegar com estas perguntas todas?"

"Quero chegar a esta pergunta que te vou fazer agora."

"Fala." – disse Hilary com receio do que poderia ser.

"Como é que te sentes quando falas com o Kai?"

"Pronto, eu já sabia que ias perguntar isso."

"Como é que te sentes?"

"Fico muito nervosa, muito stressada, o meu coração parece que vai pular pela boca." – Respondeu Hilary com as bochechas vermelhas.

"E o que é que sentes quando estás ao pé dele?"

"Ah, isso eu não me lembro né Mariah! Eu não estou perto dele há 3 anos." – disse deixando de estar vermelha – "_para infelicidade minha" –_pensou.

"Tá, mas quando falas com ele ficas muito nervosa, strassada e o teu batimento cardíaco acelera bastante né?"

"Sim." – respondeu Hilary baixando a cabeça mas não deixando de olhar para a amiga.

"E achas que isso é amor? Oh amiga, poupa-me e abre os olhos. Tu estás apaixonada por ele, sem dúvida. E digo-te uma, o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, falo por experiência própria."

"O quê, tu também já te apaixonaste pelo Kai?"

"Dah, achas?" – disse Mariah irritada com a pergunta estúpida que a amiga lhe fizera.

"Sei lá! Nunca se sabe" – respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Claro que não, mas aconteceu-me a mesma coisa com o Ray."

"Ah ok."

Segundos depois ouviu-se uma voz vinda do nada – "Atenção, o avião para Moscovo, Rússia parte dentro de 10 minutos, os passageiros que têm esse destino é favor dirigirem-se à sala de embarque número 8."

Faltava um minuto para o avião descolar e todos já estavam dentro do avião excepto Kenny que ainda não havia chegado.

"Ei esperem!" – gritava Kenny correndo – "ESPEREM!"

Entrou no avião atropelando tudo e todos até que encontrou os seus amigos.

"Kenny, onde te meteste? Já pensávamos que não vinhas!" – disse Tyson enquanto o amigo se sentava ao seu lado.

"É que a Dizzi apanhou um vírus e demorei imenso tempo a tentar resolver o problema."

"Ei, também não foi assim tanto tempo, foram só 5 horas e além disso eu não tenho culpa de ter estado doentinha!" – reclamou Dizzi.

"Cala a boca Dizzi! Desde quando os pc's ficam doentes?"

"Desde de que apanham vírus génio!"

Todos os passageiros começaram a rir quando viram Kenny a discutir com o portátil.

Entretanto o avião arrancou. Durante o voo, Mariah e Hilary iam a conversar sobre o seu assunto preferido, rapazes (pois, será que eram rapazes em geral ou dois em especial? XD). Ray ia a ouvir música, Max ia a dormir, Tyson ia a comer (que novidade ¬¬') e Kenny continuava a discutir com a Dizzi.

Quando desembarcaram, Tyson gritava que tinha fome e Hilary resmungava com ele dizendo-lhe que tinha passado toda a viagem a correr. Tyson dirigia-se para o bar e Hilary preparava-se para ir atrás dele mas por momentos virou-se e viu um rapaz de cabelo de duas tonalidades de cinza, ou seja, cinza claro à frente e cinza muito escuro à frente, se é que se pode mesmo dizer preto. Tinha vestidos uns jeans meio rasgados nos joelhos, uma t-shirt preta, uma cruz ao pescoço presa por um fio de prata (porque ele achava ouro muito piroso) e um casaco azul escuro atado à cintura, encostado à parede com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados.

"_kai!"-_ pensou ela – "_será que ele veio-me buscar? Ai Hilary, não sejas parva, claro que ele não te veio buscar, ele veio buscar todos nós! Afinal, a gente não sabe onde fica a casa dele. Acho que é melhor eu ir lá, mas o que é que eu lhe vou dizer? Vai Hilary, ganha coragem, força!"_

Ela aproximou-se do "amigo", e ficando muito corada, chamou-o.

"Kai!" – disse Hilary de cabeça baixa.

Kai abriu os olhos e descruzou os braços sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela levantou a cabeça e reparou que ele olhava fixamente nos seus olhos, o que fez com que esta ficasse ainda mais vermelha e, de repente sentiu o seu corpo sendo envolvido pelos braços do rapaz que lhe sussurrou ao ouvido – "Tive saudades tuas."

Continua…

E pronto, foi mais um capítulo! Mas que rápido ãh! Ainda hoje li as reviews do 1º capitulo, já estou a postar o segundo! O.o E este foi bem maior que o segundo!

Brigada pelos reviews! A propósito, vou responder!

**Littledark:** Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! E como vez, escrevi o segundo capitulo bem depressa, mais depressa do que eu imaginava! XD espero que também tenhas gostado! Ah, e a irmã do kai é parecida com ele, aliás eu vou descreve-la no próximo capitulo!

**Kairy-Chan: **olá! . fico contente que tenhas gostado! Eu também gosto do romance TysonxHilary (talvez eu ate faça um triangulo amoroso), mas eu acho que fica mais giro KaixHilary. E obrigada por dizeres que eu escrevo muito bem (deixaste-me envergonhada XP)! Quanto a eu escrever mais fics, eu comecei a escrever uma sobre a sakura há mto tempo (não sei s gostas d ccsakura), mas como tem só um capitulo e eu não consigo dar um fim aquele coisa, ainda não postei! E também já tenho em mente mais algumas fics sobre beyblade.

**Kaina H.** **Granger:** Oi Kaina chan! Que bom que gostaste! Fico muito contente! E quanto a actualizar logo o a fic, tá aqui o 2º capitulo, espero que também tenhas gostado!

**Rayline Li :** oi pimaaa! Ainda bem que gostaste, espero que também tenhas gostado deste! D ainda te lembras do nosso abc! Bem que memoria! Eu so me lembro até ao "E" e outras letras salteadas como "Y" "Z" e mais algumas. ¬¬' sou mesmo ignorante! Lol . outra coisa, o meu aniversario está a aproximar-se (por acaso ainda falta 1 mês e 2 dias), por isso não marques nada para o dia da festa ouviste? Beijinhos

E pronto, já respondi ás reviews, agora só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer: este capitulo veio rápido mas não esperem que os outros apareçam tão depressa! Mas eu prometo que vou tentar posta-los o mais rápido possível.

Continuem a mandar reviews ok? É que eu sou uma "reviewsodependente" ! XP lolol beijinhos

Aki Hiwatari


	3. russia frio quente

Oi! Desculpem a demora, a sério, mas tive boas razoes! 1ª- eu passo muito tempo no pc e o meu pai chateia-se comigo, então tive de começar a "cortar" o tempo que passo nele; 2ª- estive com muitos testes e não tinha muito tempo para escrever; 3ª- estava com falta de paciência para escrever (ok isto não é uma boa razão XP); 4ª o meu irmão mais novo estava-me só a chatear dizendo que eu passo muito tempo no pc e não deixava um tempinho para ele (fogo, que miúdo chato! Ele só quer ir para o pc para jogar GTA, é preciso uma paciência… e a minha está a esgotar-se ¬¬').

Mas espera aí, eu não demorei assim tanto tempo! Acho que foi só…(a pensar)……..uma semana!

Bem mas agora vamos passar ao capítulo, que já devem estar fartos da minha conversa da treta (mas é tudo verdade!) XD

Fica comigo

Capitulo 3 – Rússia, frio quente

"Tive saudades tuas."

Hilary ia dizer-lhe que também tinha sentido saudades dele, mas para sua infelicidade chegaram outros.

"Kai! Que bom é ver-te de novo amigo!" – exclamou Max.

"Pois é, tivemos saudades tuas!" – acrescentou Ray.

"_Pois, eu também lhe dizia isso, se vocês não tivessem aparecido." –_ pensou Hilary olhando para eles muito chateada e que entretanto já não estava abraçada a Kai porque se desviou muito rapidamente assim que viu os amigos aproximarem-se.

"Sim, eu também senti a vossa falta." – disse Kai ( ele deve tar doido pra dizer isto! Kai, estás com febre – disse eu pondo a mão na testa dele – ou é isso ou estás mesmo doido! o.O).

"A sério?" – disse Tyson espantado enquanto se aproximava do grupo agarrando em montes de bebidas, pipocas e sacos de batatas fritas.

"Tyson, isto não é um cinema, é um aeroporto" – chamou-lhe à atenção Kenny.

"Por falar em aeroporto, o que é que ainda estamos aqui a fazer?" – exclamou Kai ( o Kai a exclamar? o.O) – "vamos, o carro está à espera."

Mal chegaram lá fora, deram de caras com uma enorme limusina estacionada à porta do aeroporto. Era preta metalizada e devia ter pelo menos uns 10 metros, nas laterais tinha uma espécie de Fénix desenhada que todos entenderam por ser Dranzer e na matrícula dizia "Hiwatari".

"Carro disseste tu?" – disse Mariah completamente boquiaberta.

"Vá, deixem-se de espantos e entrem." –pediu Kai (pediu Kai? Mas onde é que este tipo está com a cabeça? Ele devia mas era ordenar, isso sim! Muahahaha…sou mesmo má!).

"Ok" – concordaram todos.

Todos entraram no carro, ou melhor, na limusina, e o motorista arrancou. No caminho para a casa de Kai iam conversando.

"Então, o que tens feito?" – perguntou Ray a Kai – "deves ter estado muito ocupado, para não responderes aos nossos e-mails."

"Desculpem malta, é que tenho estado muito ocupado ultimamente, sabem como é, treinos e mais treinos." – desculpou-se Kai ( não, isto não está a acontecer, ele está mesmo doido! Agora deu para se desculpar? Mas quem foi a idiota que escreveu este guião? Ups, pergunta errada…i.i).

"Mas porque treinas tanto? Não se aproxima nenhum campeonato!" – argumentou Hilary que se encontrava sentada ao seu lado (uiui, que bonitinho, até se sentam juntos e tudo!).

"Hilary, o meu campeonato é contra mim mesmo, no dia em que eu me conseguir ultrapassar, eu ganho o campeonato." – disse Kai num tom muito intelectual.

"Não entendi mas tudo bem, desde que faças um intervalo enquanto cá estivermos." – sorriu Hilary.

"Quanto a isso não te preocupes, eu já estava a precisar de um intervalo mesmo." – retribuiu o sorriso ( ah, até já trocam sorrisinhos e tudo! Vê lá se não te esqueces de mim Kai! ò.ó ) para espanto de todos os outros.

"Ainda bem!" – disse Hilary muito contente (aproveita agora pra ficares contente miúda porque a vingança serve-se fria muahahah – desculpem o meu lado maligno).

""Cá pra mim, estes dois vão dar muito que falar." – sussurrou Ray para Mariah.

"Nem tu sabes o quanto!" – acrescentou ela.

"Ãh?" – exclamou Ray sem entender nada.

"Nada, nada, são coisas minhas." – disse-lhe pensando que tinha falado demais (e falaste memo minha burra! Mas como é para o Ray eu não me importo, desde que não digas ao Kai).

Passados 45 minutos chegaram à casa do Kai. A limusina entrou pelos enormes portões automáticos da casa e percorreu uns 5 minutos pelos lindos jardins cobertos de neve até que finalmente estacionou em frente da casa. Era branca com barras azuis em rodapé, as portas deviam ter uns 3 ou 4 metros de altura e o telhado estava todo coberto de neve.

Saíram "todos" da limusina para admirar a casa de perto. Logo em seguida uma da enormes portas abriu-se e foram recebidos pelo mordomo do Kai – "Sejam bem-vindos à mansão Hiwatari, façam favor de entrar." – disse educadamente.

"Wow, que espectáculo!" – disse Tyson entrando lá para dentro.

Já todos tinham entrando para dentro da mansão Hiwatari, mas faltava alguém, sim a Hilary, ela continuava dentro da limusina. Foi então que Kai se apercebeu disso – "Charles (era o mordomo), indica aos meus amigos os quartos onde eles ficar, eu já vou lá ter."

"Com certeza senhor Kai." – respondeu o mordomo educado como sempre.

Kai entrou na limusina e sentou-se ao lado de Hilary.

"Porque ficaste aí dentro? Já todos entraram!"

"É que…"

"É que o quê Hilary?"

"É que… bem, eu esqueci-me de trazer um casaco e tenho a certeza de que se for lá para fora vou morrer congelada."

"É só isso?" – perguntou Kai rindo um pouco (ok, deixem-me controlar se não eu mato aquele gajo, pára de te rir ó!).

"E achas pouco? Eu acho muito embaraçoso ter vindo para a Rússia sem um casaco. E… fico muito triste que não te importes que eu morra congelada." – disse Hilary baixando a cabeça.

"Não sejas tonta, é claro que me importo (não te importas tu mas importo-me eu! Por mim podes morrer e longe!) – disse Kai levantando-lhe a cabeça e olhando-a nos olhos.

"A seio? Porquê?"- disse Hilary muito corada.

"Ora, porque… somos amigos… não é?" – respondeu Kai ficando corado também (o quê? Agora também cora! Ai Kai, tás-me a desiludir tanto…).

"Claro." – disse Hilary voltando a baixar a cabeça e desta vez, baixando também a voz.

"Óptimo, agora vamos entrando que não quero que morras congelada." – disse Kai colocando o seu casaco sobre os ombros de Hilary e puxando-a para fora do carro.

"Brrrrr, que frio." – queixou-se Hilary toda arrepiada.

"Mesmo com o meu casaco tens frio?" – perguntou ele admirado – "Então é melhor ires a correr lá para dentro não?"

"Pois, o problema é esse. Eu tenho tanto frio que não consigo mexer as pernas."

"Muito bem, então não tenho outro remédio senão… - disse pegando Hilary ao colo e correndo para dentro de sua casa (no comments).

Mal entraram, Kai pousou-a no chão.

"Kai, pra que é que foi isso?" – disse Hilary com os braços cruzados e com o rosto muito vermelho.

"Tu é que disseste que não querias morrer congelada!" – disse Kai pondo a mão atrás da cabeça (sem comentários) – bem-vinda à minha casa, espero que gostes."

"Esperas que eu goste? Kai, a tua casa é linda! Eu acho que vou adorar!"

E a casa era linda mesmo. A entrada era enorme, tinha um grande tapete vermelho que dava até à larga escadaria logo em frente. Em cima do tapete tinha uma mesa de cerejeira envernizada com um lindo candelabro em cima. Tinha também um candeeiro de ouro e diamantes pendurado no tecto.

"Vamos subir para te mostrar onde fica o teu quarto." – disse Kai puxando-a pela mão, pois ela estava paralisada a olhar para a casa.

"O…ok" – disse acordando dos seus pensamentos, e logo em seguida ficando vermelha que nem um tomate ao sentir que Kai agarrava na mão dela.

Quando subiram a escada Hilary deparou-se com um enorme corredor cheio de fotos da família de Kai e mais coisas. Hilary parou em frente de uma foto e começou a olhar fixamente para ela.

"Quem é esta mulher tão bonita?" – perguntou Hilary sem deixar de olhar para a foto.

"Era a minha mãe." – disse Kai olhando também para a foto, mas com um olhar triste.

"Era?" – perguntou Hilary com receio de já saber a resposta.

"Sim, ela e o meu pai morreram num acidente de viação quando eu tinha 5 anos."

"Sinto muito, eu não devia ter perguntado." – disse virando-se para ele arrependida e quase a chorar.

"Não sintas" – disse Kai colocando a mão no roso dela – "eu já aprendi a viver sem eles há muito tempo."

"Mas… deves sentir-te muito só…"

"Sim, ás vezes sinto-me um pouco só mas eu ainda tenho família! Tenho o meu avô que não é um grande exemplo de família, mas também tenho a minha irmã, ela ajuda-me muito."

"Irmã? Não sabia que tinhas uma irmã!"

"Desculpa se nunca te falei dela, mas também não me perguntaste e nunca nenhuma ocasião me levou a falar dela."

"E como é que ela se chama?"

"Aisha, vais adorar conhecê-la!" – disse Kai com o seu leve (e não por isso menos lindo) sorriso.

" Sim também acho."

"E COMO?"

"Parece-me que gostas muito dela, por isso só pode ser boa pessoa."

Kai corou levemente.

Atravessaram quase todo o corredor e finalmente chegaram ao quarto onde Hilary iria ficar.

"Chegámos." – disse Kai abrindo a porta.

O quarto era enorme (já repararam que nesta casa é tudo enorme?), tinha uma grande cama encostada à parede com uma colcha de veludo azul e muitas almofadas em cima. Tinha também uma estante com muitos livros e um tapete pele de urso branco em frente da cama. Na parede lateral direita do quarto havia uma televisão de ecrã plasma e muitos DVD's ao lado. As janelas, situadas na parede lateral esquerda, eram automáticas, assim como a lareira que ficava ao fundo do quarto juntamente com um sofá muito confortável e a porta da casa de banho (que dava para a casa de banho – dah, isso é lógico:P).

"Uau, que quarto fantástico!" – disse Hilary.

"Ainda bem que gostas, ali fica a casa de banho" – disse Kai apontando para a porta ao lado da lareira – " bem, eu vou indo. Se precisares de mim estou no meu quarto, é o último ao fim do corredor."

"Ok, até logo."

"Tchau."

Hilary fechou a porta e deitou-se na cama a olhar para o tecto e a pensar.

"_No quarto **dele**! Acho que vou precisar de muitas mais coisas do que eu pensava…" _(hehe, que marotas que nós estamos menina Hilary).

Entretanto no último quarto ao fundo do corredor…

"toc, toc, toc…" – alguém bateu à porta.

"Entre." – disse Kai.

Mal a porta abriu apareceu um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos dourados – "posso falar contigo Kai?"

"Ray! Claro, entra."

Ray sentou-se no sofá onde Kai estava que, tal como no quarto de Hilary também estava perto da lareira (mas a decoração não tinha nada a ver! Eu descrevo o quarto dele noutra ocasião se descrever porque esta não é a mais indicada) e virou-se para ele.

"Tu gostas da Hilary não gostas?"

Kai virou a cara de repente para que o amigo não percebesse o quanto ele estava a ficar vermelho – "P… porque dizes isso?"

"Nota-se perfeitamente Kai, não tentes disfarçar."

Kai virou-se novamente para Ray de novo – "A sério que se nota assim tanto?"

"Vês, admitiste, tu gostas mesmo dela!"

"Não respondeste à minha pergunta."

"É pá, eu consegui perceber, mas acho que o resto do pessoal não notou. Sabes, a mentalidade deles não é muito avançada no que diz respeito ao coração" – brincou Ray.

"Se te referes ao Max e ao Tyson, a mentalidade deles não avançada no que diz respeito a **tudo**!"

Os dois começaram a rir bastante (ok, agora é que isto está a ficar extremamente estranho. Primeiro o Kai diz uma piada e depois começa a rir a rir? Mas onde é que ele está com a cabeça?...).

Ao jantar estavam todos muitos animados, isto é todos menos o Kai, já se sabe que ele não é de se animar facilmente (pois, já te divertiste o suficiente hoje, agora acabou a diversão!). foi também ao jantar que tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer Aisha, a irmã mais velha de Kai, e acharam-na mesmo o máximo! A propósito, ainda não a descrevi! Então vamos a isso! Aparentava ter uns 20 anos de idade. O seu cabelo era preto muito longo e tinha madeixas cinza. Tinha os olhos violeta e um triângulo preto no lado esquerdo da face (parecido com os de Kai). Usava uma espécie de colete azul-escuro apertado por fitas vermelhas e uma mini-saia vermelha também com um em forma de lua. No braço esquerdo tinha uma luva vermelha, parecida com as de Kai na primeira série mas sem lâmina, e no braço uma pulseira grossa de ouro branco. As botas eram cinzentas até ao joelho e tinham umas fitas vermelhas transparentes presas.

Depois do jantar, Ray e Mariah saíram até ao jardim coberto de branco da Mansão Hiwatari.

"Mariah, necessito da tua ajuda." – disse Ray muito sério.

"Fala 'mor, pareces preocupado."

"E estou. Estou mesmo muito preocupado."

"E posso saber com o quê?"

"Diz antes quem! É o Kai, eu estou mesmo muito preocupado com ele."

"E porquê?"

"O Kai está muito está muito mudado. Ele continua arrogante e isso tudo, mas já não é o mesmo Kai frio de antes, sabes? Ele parece que começa a ter sentimentos e … a demonstrá-los."

"E achas isso mal?" – perguntou Mariah parando de andar e virando-se para Ray.

"Não mas…"

"Mas o quê Ray? Vai directo ao assunto."

"Ok" – Ray respirou fundo e continuou – "o Kai gosta da Hilary, e ele acha que ela nunca poderá gostar dele devido à sua maneira de ser e, eu pessoalmente acho que ele tem razão, e então ele…"

"Ray!" – interrompeu Mariah – "a Hilary também gosta do Kai."

" Sério! Uau que surpresa!" – disse Ray surpreendido.

"Ainda não tinhas reparado! O.o Meu Deus, Ray, tu convives com ela todos os dias!"

"Está bem Mariah, mas eu tenho em que pensar do que na Hilary não achas?"

"Ah é? Em quê por exemplo?" – perguntou Mariah levantando o sobrolho e sorrindo de leve.

"Em ti tonta!" – respondeu Ray aproximando-se para beijá-la.

"Ray, és tão querido quando queres!" – disse ela afastando-se – "mas agora não dá, temos mais em que pensar."

"Pois, tens razão, temos de ajudar aqueles dois não é?"

"Exacto, e agora que o Cupido parece estar de férias, temos a tarefa redobrada."

"O que estás a pensar fazer?"

"Ainda não sei bem, mas penso melhor no caminho."

"No caminho?" – perguntou Ray com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

"Sim, no caminho para a discoteca, vens comigo?"

"Claro, não te ia deixar aí sozinha pela Rússia desconhecida."

"Falando assim até parece que estás cá há uma eternidade!" – sorriu Mariah – "Mas contigo a meu lado, até o frio da Rússia desconhecida se torna quente."

Continua…

Bem, mas que capitulo enorme! Parece que quantos mais faço, maiores ficam! Mas espero que tenham gostado! .

Agora vou responder aos reviews:

**Rayline Li: ** oi pimah! Espero mesmo bem que não marques nada mesmo! Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo 2, espero que também tenhas gostado deste! Quanto à fic da sakura, eu tou completamente sem ideias ( e sem msn também. Assim não me podes ajudar.. ( ) , mas eu prometo que vou puxar pela cabeça pra ver se tenho alguma! jokax

**Littltdark: **oi Littledark! fico muito contente que tenhas gostado! Espero que também tenhas gostado deste! Continua a ler… bjx

**Kairy-chan:** olá! Vês? Já actualizei! Ainda bem que gostaste! Quanto á fic de ccs, eu tou a tentar resolver o problema da falta de ideias! E obrigada por me relembrares que estás a gostar bastante, mas eu nao me tinha esquecido! Lol na brinca! Fika

**mione11: ** fico feliz que tenha gostado! Pois é, a Hilary tá um pouco atrapalhada e vai ficar assim durante algum tempo! Espero que este capitulo tambem tenha ficado do teu agrado! Bjx

**Naru Hiwatari: **oie! Ei, o teu sobrenome é o mesmo que o meu! (brincadeira) É, eu odeio yaoi que envolva o Kai, mas toda a gente tem de odiar alguma coisa né? Se nao o mundo era perfeito! . que bom que tas gostando da minha fic! Fico mesmo muito feliz! Espero que este capitulo tambem te tenha agradado! Kissux

**Mina Hikaru: **inda bem que a fic te está agradando! Fico muito feliz . espero que tambem tenhas gostado deste! Sayonara X3

Pronto, ja respondi aos reviews agora tenho que……(pensando)………….. Já sei! Tenho que pedir desculpa pelos meus comments excessivos e infelizes. É verdade, desculpem lá, mas este capitulo so me deu vontade de os fazer, para alem de que o meu lado mau conseguiu ultrapassar o meu lado bom e começou a…. Ei, o que se passa aí?

O meu lado mau (enquanto dá cabo do pescoço da Hilary) – vais ver Hilary, vais pagar por me estares a roubar o Kai!

Hilary – SOCORRO!

O meu lado bom (a tentar parar o lado mau) – Pára já com isso, queres matar a rapariga?

O meu lado mau – por acaso até quero! Muahahahaha…

Eu – ei, vocês as duas, como é que conseguiram escaper de dentro de mim sem eu perceber? Voltem já para a minha consciencia e deixem a Hilary em paz!

Lado mau e lado bom (evaporando-se de novo para a minha consciência) – está bem…

Ok people, desculpem lá mas estas duas, para alem de serem o meu lado mau e o meu lado bom, tambem sao o meu lado maluco!

Bem, continuem a mandar reviews, deixem-me feliz e principalmente, curem-me da minha doença – reviwesodependência.

Bjx

Aki Hiwatari


	4. o casamento parte 1 compras

Oie! . aqui está mais um capítulo! Bem, eu só queria dizer que vou tentar não fazer tantos comentários como no capítulo anterior (é mais forte do que eu), qualquer dia ainda escrevo uma fic à base dos meus comentários! Ah e também quero pedir desculpa pelo capítulo anterior estar cheio de erros, mas a correcção automática do pc atrofiou e eu também "comi" algumas palavras! Tava mal da cabeça (é o costume)! Por exemplo, naquela parte da descrição da Aisha em que diz "…com um em forma de lua." Eu queria dizer – com um cinto eu forma de lua. Bem espero que desculpem as moléstias! O melhor mesmo é começarem a ler!

Fica comigo

Capítulo 4 – o casamento, parte I – compras de última hora

No dia seguinte, quando estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço na Mansão Hiwatari, tocaram à campainha. Charles foi abrir e apareceu um rapaz de cabelos azuis acinzentados, compridos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo. Os seus olhos eram azuis e a sua pele era morena. Trazia consigo uma grande mala de rodinhas e uma outra à tiracolo.

"Garland!" – gritou Aisha correndo para abraçá-lo.

"Garland?" – exclamaram Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary e Mariah ao mesmo tempo perguntando-se o que ele fazia ali.

"Garland, estava a ver que não chegavas." – disse Kai tomando o seu chá matinal sem sequer olhar para ele.

"Kai, o que é que o Garland faz aqui?" – perguntou Hilary.

"Bem, é que a partir de hoje, o Garland vai passar a morar cá em casa."

"A sério? Mas porquê?" – perguntou Tyson virando-se para Garland.

"Err… como é que te hei de explicar isto…" – disse Garland um pouquinho corado.

"Eu e ele estamos noivos!" – declarou Aisha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Noivos!" – exclamaram Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary e Mariah, muito surpreendidos.

"Sim, e estão todos convidados para o casamento, é já depois de amanhã!" – disse Aisha ainda mais contente.

"A sério, parabéns e obrigado pelo convite." – disse Ray.

"Eu não quero ser inconveniente mas… já têm padrinhos?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Tyson!" – gritou Hilary – "achas que a dois dias do casamento eles ainda não iam ter padrinhos?"

"Sei lá, nunca se sabe! E não custa nada perguntar!"

"Não faz mal Hilary." – disse Garland – "sim Tyson, já temos padrinhos, quer dizer, eu tenho."

"E estás à espera de quê pra me dizeres quem são?"

"¬¬' O Brooklyn e a Ming Ming ."

"Mas o que é que o Garland quis dizer com aquilo? Tu ainda não tens padrinhos Aisha?"

"Mais ou menos:"

"Mais ou menos como? Ou tens ou não tens!" – disse Tyson.

"CALABOCA TYSON!" – gritou Hilary.

"o.O" – todos excepto o Kai, que quase cuspia o chá na cara de Max que estava à sua frente (era muito bem feita! Podia ser que lhe saísse aquele sorriso estúpido da cara).

"Continua Aisha" – disse Hilary com um enorme sorriso estampado na cara.

Caíram todos (menos o Kai) feito anime.

"Bem" – continuou Aisha recompondo-se da queda – "eu padrinho já tenho, é o meu querido maninho Kai, agora madrinha… Hilary, queres ser minha madrinha?"

"O quê, eu? Mas nós conhecemo-nos há tão pouco tempo, não tens ninguém mais próximo?"

"Do sexo feminino não! Sabes, eu toda a minha vida, à excepção das minha empregadas, vivi rodeada de homens. Quer dizer, toda a minha vida não, só desde que a minha mãe… bem, vocês sabem." – respondeu Aisha baixando a cabeça quando citou a última frase – "Oh Hilary, eu sei que só nos conhecemos ontem, mas eu também sei que és uma excelente pessoa, não me vais fazer uma desfeita dessas pois não?"

"Bem, não sei" – disse Hilary indecisa.

"Vá aceita lá. Eu ia adorar ter-te ao meu lado como madrinha do casamento da minha irmã." – disse Kai olhando para ela com o seu olhar profundo e brilhante.

Hilary acabou por concordar (também, perante um olhar daqueles quem é que não concordava! .) e a seguir ao almoço foram ao shopping comprar as roupas para o casamento. Como sempre, Tyson parou no bar para comer e Max aproveitou a deixa para atacar a máquina de chocolates. Kenny foi à loja de informática pois precisava comprar um novo antivírus para a Dizzi. Restaram Ray, Mariah, Hilary e Kai, que apesar de já ter comprado a sua roupa, ia apenas para acompanhá-los.

Entraram numa loja e Ray pediu ajuda a Kai para escolher a sua roupa, enquanto que Mariah e Hilary andavam a ver vestidos.

"Hilary, importas-te que eu te deixe um bocado? Tenho de dizer uma coisa ao Ray." – disse Mariah com um vestido rosa na mão.

"Claro, vai."

"Ok, obrigada, eu não demoro." – disse enquanto ia para onde estavam os rapazes "Ray!"

"O que é?"

"Preciso de falar contigo, acompanhas-me ali?" – perguntou Mariah apontando para o outro lado da loja.

"Claro, mas o que é que queres falar?" – retorquiu Ray.

"Já te digo." – respondeu Mariah puxando o namorado pela mão – "entretanto… Kai fazes companhia à Hilary por mim?"

"Ãh? C…claro." – disse Kai acenando com a mão ( queria que acenasse com o quê? Espera, ele nem devia acenar! Ups os meus comentários infelizes voltaram…).

"Obrigada!" – agradeceu Mariah que logo em seguida se virou para Hilary e lhe piscou o olho. Esta também lhe acenou e murmurou um "até já".

Entretanto Kai chegou perto dela e, sem ter assunto para falar, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça – "Então… já escolheste ao vestido?"

"Não, ainda não vi nada que me despertasse a atenção."

Kai ficou calado. Não conseguia entender como é que no meio de tanta roupa não havia nada que interessasse àquela rapariga! - "_Definitivamente, as mulheres são muito complicadas."_

"Queres ajudar-me?" – perguntou Hilary timidamente.

"Quem, eu!" – exclamou Kai despertando dos seus pensamentos.

"Sim, tu! Estás a ver aqui mais alguém!"

"Mas… eu não sei escolher roupa para miúdas, a sério, não tenho jeito nenhum!"

"Não me venhas com desculpas, eu sei perfeitamente que tu tens muito bom gosto."

"Para vestuário feminino não!"

"Não importa, tenho a certeza de que a tua ajuda me vai servir!"

Kai suspirou – "ok."

"Hihihi, eu sabia que irias concordar!"

"¬¬'"

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da loja…

"Já sei Ray!"

"Já sabes o quê?" perguntou Ray olhando para a namorada com cara de "o.o?".

"Já sei como é que vamos fazer para juntar aqueles dois!"

"Então quer dizer que já tens um plano certo?"

"Não, por acaso ainda não pensei nisso, mas já tenho um pretexto."

"Ah sim? E qual é?"

"Dah, o casamento!"

Ah ya, o casamento, percebi. Mas o que é que isso tem a ver?"

"¬¬' _mesmo trol!"_ – pensou Mariah.

"Ah! Já percebi! Vamos juntar o padrinho com a madrinha, é isso?"

"Ray, parabéns! Descobriste que o cérebro serve para alguma coisa!" – gozou Mariah ( hehe, eu adoro curtir com a cara do Ray! . - desculpa Rayline… e claro, também peço desculpa ao people que gosta do Ray).

"Hehehe, que engraçadinha Mariah, vê lá se não te cai um dentinho." – disse Ray com sarcasmo – "mas então qual é o plano?"

"Hello? Pensava que o teu cérebro já estava a funcionar, mas afinal foi só um vaipe" (eu não faço ideia de como isto se escreve por isso escrevi assim pra se perceber. Nota: quem souber como se escreve avise!). – gozou Mariah de novo, mas desta vez com uma cara de morrer a rir – "Eu já disse que ainda não pensei nisso."

"Ah, ok, então, voltamos para o pé deles?"

"Não."

"Não? Mas Mariah, a secção de roupas de cerimónia é onde eles estão!"

"Ray, já lá vamos ter daqui a pouco. Vamos deixá-los sozinhos mais um bocado."

"E entretanto ficamos a fazer o quê?"

"A espiar génio!"

Entretanto, Hilary já tinha experimentado montes de vestidos mas nenhum lhe tinha agradado por completo, até que experimentou o último.

"AH!" – gritou ela eufórica – "é este Kai, eu finalmente descobri o vestido que vou levar o vestido que vou usar no casamento da tua irmã!"

"E vais me deixar ver ou não?" – perguntou Kai ficando um pouco ansioso, mas sem deixar transparecer.

"Claro! Afinal de contas eu pedi a tua ajuda, não ia comprar o vestido sem ter a tua opinião primeiro" – afirmou Hilary saindo do vestiário.

"Quando Kai a viu só faltava babar-se (mas claro que não o fez, vocês sabem como o Kai é né? Não se ia dar a esse "luxo"). Ela realmente estava linda! O vestido era azul marinho, tinha um enorme decote e 3 alças que atavam ao pescoço (uma do lado direito e duas do lado esquerdo). Era tão comprido que lhe tapava os pés e até sobrava ( dah, os vestidos de cerimonia costumam ser assim pelo menos no meu entender ai, como eu sou burra…), e no fim (ou seja em baixo, na parte que sobrava) tinha uma barra cetim, também azul mas mais clarinho.

"Kai! Estás bem?" – perguntou Hilary a Kai vendo que este se encontrava perplexo a olhar para ela – "eu sei que tu falas pouco, mas será que eu estou assim tão feia que perdeste a fala?"

"Ãh!" – disse Kai regressando do seu "passeio mental" (que giro! Inventei esta agora, mas acho que até nem soa mal!) – "Claro que não! Muito pelo contrário…

"Então?"

"Tu estás… um espanto!" – murmurou ele como resposta à pergunta "desesperada" de Hilary.

"Sério?"- perguntou ela ficando um pouco vermelha.

"Sim." – respondeu Kai, apercebendo-se do que havia dito e ficando vermelho também.

"Obrigada… vamos escolher as jóias?"

"Sim, vamos lá."

Quando acabaram as compras, Kai e Hilary saíram da loja esquecendo-se completamente de que Ray e Mariah tinham ficado na loja.

"Viste aquilo Ray! Saíram e esqueceram-se de nós!" – resmungou Mariah irritada.

"Mas tu é que quiseste deixá-los sozinhos! Agora aguenta." – disse Ray na maior das descontracções.

"pois, tens razão" – concordou ela deixando de estar irritada – "mas… onde será que eles foram? Tenho de segui-los."

"Mas então e as compras?" – perguntou Ray vendo a namorada cheia de roupas e acessórios nas mãos.

"Toma" – disse Mariah pondo tudo o que tinha nas mãos em cima de Ray, inclusive o cartão de crédito – "paga tudo, eu depois escolho" – e saiu correndo atrás de Kai e Hilary.

"¬¬' ok."

Entretanto, Kai e Hilary saíram do sopping e pararam numa barraquinha dos doces que estava num jardim ali perto, e Hilary foi comprar algodão doce, enquanto que Kai se foi sentar num banco ao lado do lago dos patos (que estava completamente gelado e não tinha patos nenhuns). Depois de ter comprado o algodão doce, Hilary sentou-se ao lado dele.

Entretanto Mariah observava –"É agora Hilary, diz-lhe!" – dizia para si própria enquanto roía as unhas escondida atrás de uma árvore coberta de neve, aliás, todo aquele jardim estava coberto de neve, tal como toda a cidade e arredores.

Hilary olhou o céu (eu ia descrever o céu mas depois faltaram-me as palavras, espero que me perdoem P), parecia que algo a perturbava.

Kai apercebeu-se disso – "Que foi Hil? Passa-se alguma coisa?" – perguntou ele olhando para ela.

"Ãh? Não foi nada. Queres?" – disse Hilary oferecendo algodão doce a ele, ao mesmo tempo que se formava um sorriso angelical no seu rosto.

"_Nossa, como o sorriso dela é lindo! Eu nunca tinha reparado!" _– pensava Kai olhando fixamente para ela.

"O que se passa Kai? Agora é tu que estás estranho!" – perguntou Hilary ficando corada visto que ele não parava de a contemplar.

"O quê? Ah, eu tava a pensar…"

"Em quê, posso saber?"

"…Em com o teu sorriso é bonito" – respondeu Kai sem parar para pensar - "_eu disse mesmo isto? Ai, eu acredito! Antes eu não abria a boca, agora tou falando até demais!" _

"Aaaaa…..pois" – Hilary não sabia o que dizer, ela nem sabia o que pensar! Mas uma coisa é certa, ela estava super, hiper, mega, ultra vermelha!

Por uns minutos o silêncio permaneceu entre eles ( não posso dizer que permanecia no local, pois estava cheio de gente barulhenta! . ai os meus ouvidos…) até que Kai resolveu quebrá-lo.

"Hilary?"

"Sim?"

"Eu gosto muito que tu sejas o meu par no casamento da Aisha."

"Eu também Kai."

Entretanto, atrás da árvore…

"Ai, mas o que será que eles estão a dizer?" – murmurava Mariah.

"A falar sozinha Mariah?" – chamou-a a atenção Ray todo cansado cheio de compras nas mãos.

"Ai, Ray, que susto!"

"Então, já aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles?"

"Fisicamente não mas…"

"Mas?"

"Sei lá, não consigo ouvir o que dizem!"

"Então porque não te aproximas?"

"Boa Ray!" – gritou Mariah – "como é que não me lembrei disso antes! Tipo, dah, não vês que se me aproximo eles vêem-me!" – disse sarcasticamente.

"Ya, tens razão, mas por falar neles… onde é que eles estão?" – perguntou Ray olhando para o banco vazio.

"Ora, estão ali naquele ban… O QUÊÊÊ! MAS ONDE É QUE ELES ESTÃO!" – gritou Mariah apercebendo-se de que os amigos já não se encontravam lá – "Viste o que fizeste Ray? Porque é que me distraíste! Agora eles bazaram e eu perdi-os de vista!"

"Desculpa" – disse Ray baixando a cabeça com uma cara engraçada de como quem diz "estou muito arrependido".

"Não importa, o mal já está feito. De qualquer das maneiras já estava farta de os seguir."

"Fixe! Ainda bem que me perdoas" – disse Ray todo contente (ai, mas que santinho! "fixe ainda bem que me perdoas", ai por favor, só mesmo o Ray!).

"Voltamos para casa do Kai?"

"Ya, vamos lá, vai na volta eles também já voltaram."

"Pois e eu tenho um montão de roupa para experimentar né?"

"hm hum!"

"Ai mas não me apetece nada!" – suspirou Mariah.

"Podes sempre fazer outra coisa!"

"Exacto…" – concordou ela com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

"Ai, ai, o que é que vem lá!" – suspirou Ray com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

"Nada de mais."

"O que é que tu vais fazer Mariah?"

"Correcção, o que NÓS vamos fazer!"

"O.O?"

"Temos que ver o que eles progrediram neste tempinho em que nós não os estamos a observar não é? – exclamou Mariah com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ( o que é que pensavam que era?).

"Pronto, eu já sabia! Ainda agora disseste que estavas cansada de os seguir e já queres ir espiá-los outra vez?"

"Oh, vá lá Ray, ajuda-me lá, please…" – suplicou Mariah com os olhos muito brilhantes, a fazer beicinho.

"Pronto, está bem, eu ajudo." – disse Ray adentrando os jardins da Mansão Hiwatari, cobertos de neve fina e fria (dah ¬¬ )

"Obrigada Ray! Sabia que podia contar contigo!" – gritou Mariah saltando para cima do namorado e abraçando-o com todas as suas forças – "é o melhor namorado que alguém pode ter!"

"Sim, eu sei, sou indispensável!" (e convencido não?).

"Já disse que te amo?"

"Hm… - Ray colocou o dedo indicador no queixo e ficou a pensar – "hoje ainda não!"

"Eu amo-te Ray" – sorriu Mariah.

"Eu também te amo Mariah." – retribuiu o sorriso e em seguida beijou-a profundamente, sendo que ela correspondeu na hora (olha, hoje deu-me pa lamechice).

Mais acima, numa janela da mansão, podia ver-se uma rapariga de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que os observava. Era incrível como aqueles dois se encaixavam na perfeição! Parecia que tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

"_Ao menos uma de nós é bem sucedida no amor." –_ pensava Hilary enquanto sorria tristemente.

Continua…

Já está! Mais um capitulo da minha fic de estreia! Espero que tenham gostado apesar de ter ficado um pouco lamechas de mais mas enfim…

Bem, quero dizer que tou muito contente porque já estão quase a começar as férias do natal, o qu quer dizer que vou ter mais tempo pa escrever. Yeah!

E agora vou responder aos reviews:

**Littledark: **oi! Pois é eu também acho que raptaram o Kai e meteram outro no lugar dele XD (mas pra quê que eu tou a falar, afinal sou eu que escrevo isto né?) fico muito contente que tenhas adorado, a sério! Espero que também tenhas gostado deste! ( digo sempre isto… P) obrigada pelo review! Bjx

**Rayline Li:** hello pimaaa! Já k you talked to me in English, I talk to you in English to! Tanks por a tua review! I'm so happy, oh, what's this? I think I'm crying, de felicidade of course! Pois é o teu brother tá muito crescido, se não me engano devo lhe ter dado uns 18 years. Pronto, vou-me deixar de parvoíces! Já agora, já fizeste a doll da Aisha? Lol acho k vou fazer uma tb apesar de já ter feito o desenho! Ainda bem k tas a gostar, espero k tenhas gostado deste (e continua a mesma cantiga, fg, será k n arranjo outra coisa pa dizer?) bigada pelo review! KiSsEs to you!

**Kairy-Chan:** olá Kairy-Chan… MUAHAHAHAHA! Sabes quem sou? Isso mesmo, sou Aki Hiwatari versão lado mau! Apoderei-me do corpo dela para vir responder ao teu review e, sabes k mais? Adorei a tua ideia e estou a pensar muito seriamente nel… ( neste momento consegui voltar para o meu corpo) o k estás a fazer Aki lado mau? Pensavas k t apoderavas de mim assim tão facilmente? Pois estás muito enganada, agora baza! Lado mau – hunf,ok…

Desculpa lá esta cena! Bem, ainda bem k estás a gostar! Obrigada pelo review! Jinhux

**Mione11:** oie! ainda bem que estás a gostar! É, agora o Kai vai ficar muitas vezes com vergonha! ( hihih, como eu sou má!) obrigada pelo review, continua a ler! Bjx

Autora - E é isto, o capitulo tá aqui, os reviews tão respondidos, alguma pergunta?

Tyson – SIIIIM!

Autora – Então eu vou tentar responder! Tyson?

Tyson – porque é que o Kai não se pode babar e eu posso?

Autora – porque o Kai é o Kai e tu és tu percebeste?

Tyson - O.o não.

Autora - ¬¬ compreensão lenta. É assim, tu podes babar-te porque tu é um porco, que ronca, farta-se de comer quando tá a dormir cai da cama e nem acorda. O Kai não se pode babar porque o Kai é uma pessoa bem-educada, com classe, cheia de personalidade, já para não falar que é lindo de morrer, só aqueles músculos todos…♥♥♥ ai ai! E também é muito rico e…

Tyson – ok, ok, já percebi a ideia!

Autora – óptimo.

Agora só um aparte : a minha fic de ccsakura já tá no site. Quem gostar desse anime pode dar uma vista de olhos e deixar um review sim? (olhos a brilhar) apesar de eu achar que a fic tá péssima!

Ok, mais uma vez obrigada pelas review e desculpem lá tanta conversa da minha parte!

Beijinhos

Aki Hiwatari

Ah! E continuem a mandar reviews!


	5. o casamento parte 2 a véspera

Oi! Desculpem a demora mas tive a escrever a minha fic de Natal, para alem de que o meu irmão anda a passar muito tempo no pc (porque agora tá de férias e fica em casa a encher a minha paciência… ¬¬) bem, mais uma vez peço desculpa. Boa leitura!

Fica comigo

Capitulo 5 – o casamento – parte II – a véspera

Estava na véspera do casamento, e já todos estavam muito impacientes, para não falar da casa que estava um caos, sim porque o copo de água ia ser lá, na Mansão Hiwatari. As empregadas andavam de um lado para o outro a preparar a sala de bailes, os decoradores estavam a planificar a decoração, os jardineiros andavam a arranjar o jardim por causa das fotos exteriores…

Enquanto isso, no seu escritório, Voltaire fazia telefonemas uns atrás dos outros. Estava a confirmar os convidados (O.o?).

Mais à frente no ginásio, Garland não parava de praticar artes marciais (aqueles golpes que ele dá quando está num combate de beyblade são de artes marciais não são?), enquanto que na cozinha, Aisha não parava de comer.

"Se não paras de comer assim, amanhã não cabes no vestido!" – brincou Tyson que estava a comer ao seu lado.

"E o que é que tu sabes? Também estás aí a empanturrar-te e eu não te digo nada!" – resmungou Aisha – "aliás, que eu saiba, tu também tens um fato para vestires amanhã!"

"Sim, mas o meu fato não é um vestido de noiva!" (pois, se fosse eu já tinha visto de tudo XD).

"Hnf."

Quem também não estava nada calmo era Kai (u.u o Kai não estar calmo? Essa é nova…), que andava de um lado para o outro do quarto a pensar.

"_Mas porque será que eu estou tão nervoso? Até parece que eu é que me vou casar! Bem, não me importava nada, mas primeiro tenho que lhe dizer… Ah mas o que é que eu tou pr' aqui a pensar? Eu casado? Que estupidez, para já porque eu só tenho 18 anos, e depois porque… eu sou o Kai Hiwatari _(claro, um belo motivo!).

Entretanto noutro quarto…

"Ai que chatice!" – resmungava Hilary, pois tinha acabado de derrubar todos os livros da estante – "será que não consigo fazer nada de jeito até esse maldito casamento? Preciso de me acalmar!"

A única coisa que conseguia acalmar Hilary quando ela estava nervosa era uma boa música calminha, por isso foi procurar na sua mala algum CD, mas nada, como não pensava que se fosse stressar, só tinha trazido Cds de rock, que era o que ela gostava de ouvir normalmente.

"_Bolas, agora o que é que eu faço?" _– pensava irritada – "_rock não me vai acalmar! Eu podia pedir à Mariah, mas ela nem se deve ter lembrado de trazer Cds, despistada como ela anda…"_

Ficou algum tempo a pensar e depois lembrou-se de uma coisa - "Espera aí , o Kai disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa para ir ao quarto dele! Muito bem, está na hora de pôr isso em prática."

Saiu a correr do quarto em direcção ao de Kai, mas de repente parou.

"E se ele não estiver no quarto?" – perguntou a si própria –" bem, acho que se for lá nunca vou saber."

E continuou o seu caminho, mas desta vez mais devagar, pois começava a ficar envergonhada só de pensar que ia entrar no quarto **dele**. Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a andar, até que chegouà porta do quarto de Kai. Estava a tremer muito e por isso ficou um tempo parada sem saber o que fazer. Por fim, respirou fundo, ganhou coragem e bateu à porta.

"Entre." – respondeu Kai lá de dentro.

Hilary entrou mas não o viu – "_Onde é que ele está?" –_ pensava. Tinha a certeza de que o tinha ouvido dizer para entrar, mas agora que estava lá dentro não o via!

"Kai?" – chamou Hilary.

"Eu já vou, é só um momento!" – respondeu Kai da casa de banho.

Passado um minuto, Kai saiu da casa de banho, mas como tinha acabado de sair do duche, vinha só com uma toalha enrolada à cintura, o que fez Hilary ficar totalmente vermelha.

"Hilary? O… o que fazes aqui?" – perguntou Kai ficando muito vermelho por estar em frente dela naqueles preparos.

"Bem, é que… muito nervosa e, bom, eu precisava que alguém me emprestasse um CD de música calma para eu acalmar os nervos e… como que tu gostas muito de música decidi pedir-te, mas a…acho que não vim em boa altura, e…eu volto mais tarde." – disse Hilary muito atrapalhada dirigindo-se para a porta.

"Hilary?" – disse Kai segurando-a pela mão impedindo que ela saísse.

"S…sim?" – disse Hilary muito, mas mesmo muito vermelha e com o batimento muito acelerado.

"Já que estás aqui, levas o CD."

"OK."

Kai foi buscar a sua colecção de CDs de música calma. Enquanto isso, Hilary observava-o. A sua cabeça dizia que tinha de evitar fazê-lo, mas o seu coração dizia o contrario, e o seu olhar então, desejava fazê-lo. Pois bem, eram dois contra um, a cabeça perdeu, portanto lá estava ela a observá-lo enquanto ele estava de costas.

Já toda a gente sabe como é o corpo do Kai né? Em poucas palavras, extremamente sensual (ai, as coisas que eu escrevo… só de pensar até fico stressada, por isso, espero que compreendam porque é que eu não o descrevi).

"_Ai, nem sei como é que eu me vou poder ir embora sabendo que não vou poder olhar mais para aquele corpinho de deus!" –_ pensava Hilary mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto o observava com os olhos cheios de desejo.

"Aqui tens os CDs" – disse Kai colocando uma pilha de CDs em cima da cama – "podes levar os que quiseres, eu vou-me vestir e já venho."

"OK." – disse Hilary ainda vermelha.

Enquanto Kai tirava a roupa do armário e se dirigia novamente para a casa de banho, Hilary seguia-o com os olhos – "_Mas o que é tu estás a fazer Hilary?" – sacudiu a cabeça, pegou nuns 5 ou 6 CDs e saiu rapidamente daquele quarto em direcção ao seu._

Quando lá chegou deu de caras Mariah sentada na cama à sua espera –"olá Hilary, pensava que estavas desaparecida! Onde é que andaste?"

"E o que é que isso te interessa?"

"Pronto se não quiseres dizer não diga, eu já sei! A tua cara diz tudo. Estiveste com ele não estiveste?"

"C-com quem?"

"Ora Hilary, não te faças de desentendida! Com o Kai, com quem é que haveria de ser?"

"E se tivesse estado, qual era o problema?"

"E onde estiveram?" – perguntou Mariah, percebendo que a expressão da amiga só confirmava as suas suspeitas.

"No quarto dele." – respondeu Hilary muito vermelha.

"No quarto dele! Ai, agora vais ter que me contar tudo tintim por tintim!" – disse Mariah puxando a amiga para junto dela.

Hilary contou tudo a Mariah. Entretanto, Kai já se tinha vestido e procurava Hilary, já que esta se tinha ido embora do seu quarto sem dizer nada. Decidiu então ir ao quarto dela. Bateu à porta e ouviu um "entre" lá de dentro. Assim fez, entrou e deparou-se com Mariah e Hilary.

"Mariah? Não sabia que estavas aqui." – disse Kai.

"Pois, eu também não sabia que tu virias, mas eu já estava de saída." – disse Mariah dirigindo-se para a porta.

"Não precisas de ir embora só porque eu cheguei!" – disse Kai – "eu só vim perguntar uma coisa. Hilary? Porque foste embora sem dizer nada?"

"Porque tu foste vestir-te e ela perdeu o interesse em ficar no teu quarto, não é óbvio?" – antecipou-se Mariah, fazendo Kai e Hilary corar.

"Mariah!" – gritou Hilary para a amiga e em seguida virou-se para Kai – Não ligues Kai, ela é sempre assim, aos poucos vais-te acostumando."

"Mas porque foste embora?" – perguntou Kai novamente.

"É que eu estava a ficar cada vez mais nervosa e por isso achei melhor vir-me acalmar rapidamente, mas depois encontrei a Mariah e não me consegui acalmar até agora." – respondeu Hilary.

"Bem, eu vou-me embora que ainda não decidi a roupa que vou vestir amanhã" – disse Mariah indo embora – "até loguinho!"

"Bem, err… Kai, queres sentar-te? _Dah, pra que é que eu estou a convidá-lo pra se sentar num sofá da sua própria casa?"_

"OK." – respondeu Kai sentando-se no sofá – "Hilary?"

"Sim?" – disse pondo um CD dos que tinha trazido do quarto dela na aparelhagem.

"Desculpa ter aparecido ao pé de ti naqueles preparos, mas pensei que era uma empregada ou assim."

"Costumas aparecer assim "vestido" ao pé das tuas empregadas?" – disse irónica.

"Err…pois, elas não são propriamente jovens e, a maior parte delas tratou de mim quando era bebé."

"Sim, eu compreendo."

"Mas ainda não me disseste porque estás tão nervosa."

"Err… pois, eu acho que é da pressão de ser madrinha."

"Pois, eu também."

"Também andas nervoso Kai?"

"Sim, um pouco. Acho que tens razão, deve ser da pressão."

"Pois, afinal de contas tu vais ser o padrinho da noiva." Disse Hilary sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Sim, e tu a madrinha." – acrescentou Kai olhando-a nos olhos ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

Sem se darem conta, estavam a aproximar-se cada vez mais e… seria verdade? Iriam eles beijar-se? Sim, até iam, se não fosse a parva da Hilary a estragar tudo. Pois, porque quando os seus lábios estavam a meio milímetro de se tocarem, ela fez o favor de pôr a mão em cima do controlo remoto da lareira (que lareira sofisticada! XD) e acendeu-a, fazendo com os dois se assustassem e dessem um salto, ficando afastados.

"Errr… eu vou para o ginásio" – disse Kai levantando-se muito atrapalhado – "vemo-nos depois." – e saiu a correr (literalmente).

Hilary ficou a pensar. Realmente aquela música acalmava-a, pois se não estivesse a ouvi-la, de certeza que já se tinha mandado da janela devido àquele stress todo.

"_Nós quase nos…beijámos?" –_ pensava Hilary deitando-se na cama – "_Nã… eu devo tar a sonhar! Só pode ser, eu devo ter adormecido enquanto falava com ele, ou na melhor da hipóteses ele nem esteve aqui!" (_melhor? O.o só se for pra ti minha filha!).

Nisto, Hilary nota que a lareira está acesa.

"Espera aí…" – murmurou – "Se a lareira está acesa quer dizer que… foi verdade!"

Hilary pôs os dedos nos lábios e corou. Ficou a pensar naquilo durante algum tempo até que acabou por adormecer (desta vez adormeceu mesmo XD).

Entretanto no ginásio…

"Grrrr… Raios!" – gritava Kai enquanto dava murros na parede – "eu fui tão estúpido! Porque é que me fui embora? Devia ter ficado lá e ter-lhe dito tudo! Grrr… Kai é um idiota!"

"O que se passa cunhadinho?" – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos azuis e oljos da mesma cor aparecendo por trás de Kai – "se continuares a bater na parede dessa forma vais deitar o ginásio abaixo!"

"Garland, o que é que queres?" – perguntou Kai muito enervado.

"Nada, mas parece que tu queres alguma coisa não é cunhadinho?"

"Em primeiro lugar eu ainda não sou teu cunhado, e em segundo… mete-te na tua vida!" – respondeu Kai indo embora.

"Ei, ei, calma aí! Hoje estás com um humor pior do que o costume!"

"Hnf."

"Seja o que for que te esteja a atormentar, é melhor que resolvas isso para não estragares o dia de amanha com o teu mau humor."

"Não te preocupes, eu resolvo tudo." – disse Kai parando sem se voltar para Garland.

"Ainda bem."

"_Sim, eu vou resolver tudo_ – pensou Kai continuando a andar – _amanhã…"_

Continua…

Acabei! e então gostaram? Espero que sim porque este capitulo deu-me muito que pensar! Para além de que eu fiquei muito excitada quando comecei a escrever algumas partes e… pronto, vou responder aos reviews!

**Kairy-Chan: **oi! Bem… tu gostas do meu lado mau? Quem diria, és a 1ª sabias? Lol, mas ela até é fixe, conforme os vaipes que lhe dão! Bem ainda bem que gostaste! Ya, eu pus o people da BEGA porque achei fixe! Ainda bem que gostas dos meus comentários! Quanto à fic de Ccs, eu não a fiz por capitulo porque quando eu comecei a escrever aquela fic ainda não estava inscrita no fanfiction e não sabia bem como e que isto funcionava (já que só comecei a visitá-lo depois que inscrevi). brigada pelos reviews! Bjx!

**Littledark: **oi! ainda bem que gostaste! E eu não te vou dizer o que o Kai e a Hilary estiveram a fazer no capitulo anterior porque elas não estiveram a fazer nada de mais, já neste… bem, também fico contente por teres gostado da minha fic de ccs! Agora, aqui entre nós, eu gostei muito da tua fic de Natal mas não consegui mandar review (aparece lá a dizer que eu já mandei review e, no entanto não mandei nada!). brigada pelos reviews! Bjx!

**Mione11: **oie! Ainda bem que gostaste! Pois, o Ray e a Mariah tão a tentar arranjar um plano para os ajudar mas não sei se vão conseguir! Desculpa na ter mandado review para o 3º capitulo de "manual de relacionamentos do Ray"mas eu não consegui, aconteceu o mesmo que na fic da littledark, quando eu fui lá pra mandar review, disse que já tinha mandado pr'aquele capitulo, mas eu gostei muito! Os comentários do Ray pró Kai estam cada vez melhores! Brigada pelo review. Bjx!

Autora - Bem, como já respondi aos reviews vou perguntar a mesma coisa que no capitulo anterior: alguma pergunta?

Kai – eu tenho.

Autora – diz amor da minha vida!

Kai – se eu sou o amor da tua vida, porque é que me fazes gostar da Hilary?

Autora – porque a autora não aparece na fic! E além disso, a Hilary não é tão feia assim! (eu sou mais! ele é que não sabe!)

Kai – é sim.

Hilary (aparecendo do nada) – eh! Tas me a chamar feia?

Kai – não, claro que não!

Hilary (indo embora) – ainda bem!

Autora – pronto Kai, se tu gostas assim tanto de mim pra próxima eu faço tu gostares de outra pessoa!

Kai – de quem?

Autora – ora de quem? De mim, de quem é que haveria de ser?

Kai – T.T

E é tudo! Por favor deixem reviews e se já não nos virmos mais

…:(;´)Feliz Natal(;´):…

Aki Hiwatari


	6. o casamento parte 3 o casamento mesmo!

Fica comigo

Capitulo 6 – o casamento – parte III – o casamento mesmo!

10:30

"Hilary, o que é que estás a fazer?" – gritava Aisha da sala de estar (no rés do chão) para o 1º andar onde se encontrava a sua "quase madrinha".

"Calma, já estou a descer!" – disse Hilary descendo as escadas enquanto acabava de colocar o colar de ouro que Kai lhe tinha comprado no dia em que foram ás compras.

Flashback

Enquanto passavam pela joalharia do shopping, Hilary olhou a montra durante uns segundos mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar e ficou ali mesmo a olhar para aquela montra. Kai apercebeu-se disso e voltou para trás (sim, porque ele tinha continuado a andar como se nada fosse).

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" – perguntou ele.

"Ãh? Não. Estava só a olhar para este colar, é tão lindo!"

"Gostas dele." – perguntou Kai olhando para o colar também.

"Sim, as é muito caro, e eu já gastei muito dinheiro hoje… - disse Hilary um pouco triste (só por causa de um colar?) e continuando a andar – deixa pra lá, vamos embora.

"Gostas dele, então eu compro." – disse Kai sem sair do mesmo sitio.

"Não compras nada."

"Eu faço questão!"

"Já viste o preço? Tu tas mas é maluco, vamos embora."

Mas Kai não fez caso dela e foi comprar o colar, deixando-a a falar sozinha.

Fim do flashback

"Finamente!" – exclamou Aisha vendo a amiga descer as escadas.

"Sim, estava a ver que não! Que eu saiba, quem se costuma atrasar nos casamentos são as noivas!" – acrescentou Mariah.

"Pois, e a noiva sou eu e já estou pronta faz tempo!"

"Ok, ok, já percebi a mensagem. Vamos?"

"Sim, vamos lá que o Garland já deve estar a pensar que desisti de casar com ele!" – brincou Aisha.

"Também não exageres, não estamos assim tão atrasadas!" – disse Hilary.

Depois de rirem durante uns segundos, dirigiram-se à limusina que as iria levar à igreja. No caminho, Hilary e Mariah acalmavam Aisha que começava a ficar mesmo muito nervosa.

"Vá, acalma-te!" – disse Hilary.

"Falar é fácil! Não és tu que te vais casar hoje!" – resmungou Aisha, que subitamente olhou para o pescoço de Hilary e viu o colar – "que colar tão lindo!"

"Hilary? Esse não é o colar que o Kai te comprou?" – perguntou Mariah mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"O meu irmão ofereceu-te um colar Hilary? Bem já é um começo!"

"O que é que queres dizer?" – perguntou Hilary um pouco vermelha.

"Nada, nada."

"Mas é esse o colar não é Hil?" – perguntou Mariah.

"S-sim é… - respondeu Hilary ficando mais vermelha - "Mas como é que tu sabes?"

"Aaaa…é… é uma longa história" – disse Mariah tentando esquivar-se da resposta.

"Temos o caminho todo."

Enquanto isso na igreja, Garland lutava beyblade contra o Tyson para descarregar energias, Max e Ray tentavam convencer o padre a lutar beyblade contar eles (O.o?), Kai estava encostado a uma parede de braços cruzados, enquanto Brooklyn metia conversa com ele (sim, porque entretanto eles tinham-se tornado "grandes amigos") e, tanto Kenny, como os restantes convidados assistiam a um concerto improvisado da Ming Ming (¬¬ são todos uns doidos, como é que gostam de uma miúda tão irritante?).

Passados 20 minutos, a noiva chegou acompanhada de Hilary e Mariah, que a deixaram com o avô e entraram para a igreja. A música começou a tocar e logo Aisha pisou o tapete vermelho de braço dado com Voltaire. Todos ficaram de "queixo caído" quando a viram. Tinha um vestido branco (¬¬' dah) justo, de cetim sem alças, com uma saia larga, transparente, com detalhes de rosas, que o cobria o vestido desde a cintura até aos pés (que era onde o vestido acabava) e tinha uma grande cauda. O seu cabelo estava solto com pequenas tranças espalhadas e não tinha véu (eu acho o véu muito démodé e por isso ela não tem véu).

Voltaire deixou a neta no altar e foi se sentar num dos bancos da frente, ao lado de Kai e Hilary.

"Estamos aqui reunidos para testemunhar a união destas duas criaturas de Deus." – começou o padre – "se algum dos presentes tem alguma coisa contra esta união, que fale agora ou que se cale para sempre."

"Eu tenho!" – disse o Boris aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde (sim, porque ele não tinha sido convidado) – "Garland, tu não podes casar com a neta desse traidor! Tu sabes que quando a BEGA foi à falência eu fui pedir um empréstimo ao meu antigo patrão, que por acaso é o avô da tua noiva e ele deixou-me na miséria! Além disso, tens de voltar aos treinos para quando eu reconstruir a BEGA!"

"CALA A BOCA BORIS!" – gritaram todos (incluindo o Kai e o padre) e o Boris foi embora dizendo que um dia teria a sua vingança e rindo como um louco (dah, ele ri como um louco porque é um louco).

"¬¬' bem" – continuou o padre – "alguém tem algum motivo DECENTE para que esta união não se concretize?"

Desta vez ninguém se pronunciou, nem mesmo alguma pessoa a pedir para repetir porque queria comer Golden Grams (.).

"Garland" – prosseguiu o padre – "aceita Aisha Hiwatari como sua legitima esposa e promete amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte vos separe?"

"Ei, porque é que não disse o meu sobrenome?" – perguntou Garland.

"Porque não me recordo."

"Mas eu digo-lhe!"

"Não dizes nada, senão perdemos muito tempo e eu não tenho o dia todo! Aceitas ou não?"

"¬¬' Aceito"

"Muito bem, fizeste a escolha certa. Agora, Aisha Hiwatari, aceita Garland…qualquer coisa como seu legitimo esposo e promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte vos separe?"

"Você acha que se eu não quisesse casar com ele, tava aqui a fazer o quê?"

"Não sei nem quero saber, eu só disse o que tava aqui escrito, agora responde!"

"Claro que aceito, mas que raio de pergunta!"

"_Esta rapariga não muda!" –_ pensava Kai, enquanto que os restantes presentes faziam cara de "O.O".

Depois da troca de alianças…

"Declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." – finalizou o padre.

"Espera, não me beijes já" – disse Aisha – "deixa-me deitar a chiclete fora."

Caíram todos feito anime (incluindo o Kai).

"E se deixassem de se armar em parvos e me dissessem onde fica o caixote do lixo?"

Todos os que já se tinham levantado caíram novamente.

Passado algum tempo, lá se beijaram e depois de assinarem os papeis seguiram até à Mansão Hiwatari onde iria decorrer o copo de água.

A sala estava distribuída da seguinte forma: tinha muitas mesas redondas para 5 pessoas distribuídas pela sala inteira, que devia ter uns 250 metros quadrados (o.O?). Nessas sentavam-se os amigos das famílias, ou simplesmente conhecidos que foram convidados apenas para manter a boa reputação dos Hiwatari, assim como da família de Garland (o sobrenome dele é tão esquisito que eu não consigo atinar com ele). Também havia uma mesa rectangular que se estendia de uma ponta à outra da sala, onde sentavam os noivos, as famílias, e os amigos mais chegados (fogo, ganda mesa! Dava pra tanta gente! ).

Depois de estarem todos sentados nos seus devidos lugares, a comida foi servida. Durante a refeição, os convidados pediram inúmeras vezes para que os noivos se beijassem (que bando de infelizes, contentam-se com pouco…) e estes não disseram que não.

"Quantas vezes é que eles se beijaram desde que começámos a comer?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Tyson, tens de ser mais específico. Tu queres saber quantas vezes eles se beijaram desde que começámos a comer ou desde que TU começaste a comer?" – disse Max com sarcasmo.

"¬¬', Ahahahahah, que graça Maxi!"

"Não me voltas a chamar isso ouviste?"

"Ah, claro desculpa, esqueci-me que a tua querida Mariam é a única que te pode chamar Maxi!"

"Tyson…" – disse Max começando a ficar irritado.

"O que foi, é verdade!"

"Tyson, estás a pedi-las." – disse Max extremamente irritado.

"Ah é? Então vem cá dar!" – desafiou-o Tyson.

"Ei, ei, calma pessoal, lembrem-se de que estão num copo de água, é melhor pararem já!" – disse Ray muito autoritário.

"É, o Ray tem razão!" – concordou Kenny.

"Desculpem…" – disseram Max e Tyson ambos com cara de anjinho.

"Hihihih, vocês são tão engraçados!" – exclamou uma rapariga ruiva de cabelos compridos lisos e olhos verdes, sentada na mesa ao lado da do grupo (ou seja, do Tyson, do Max, da Mariah, do Ray e do Kenny. O Kai e a Hilary estavam sentados na mesa dos noivos).

"Olha, desculpa lá, mas quem és tu?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Ah, desculpem não me ter apresentado! O meu nome é Rose, tenho 17 anos, moro em Inglaterra e sou convidada do senhor Voltaire." – declarou a rapariga.

"Muito prazer, eu sou o campeão mundial de Beyblade T…" – começou Tyson mas foi interrompido por Rose que se levantou de ressalto e se ajoelhou na frente de Tyson e lhe pegou nas mãos.

"Tyson!" – disse com os olhos a brilhar – "Eu não acredito que és mesmo tu! Ai, isto é um sonho tornado realidade! Eu sou a tua maior fã! Podes acreditar!"

"A-a sério? Bem, isso é normal não é? Afinal eu sou o campeão mundial" – disse Tyson todo convencido mas um pouco envergonhado – "mas nunca pensei encontrar uma fã na Rússia, e muito menos num casamento."

"Dá-me um autógrafo, please…"

"Com todo o prazer."

"Obrigada!"

"Sempre ás ordens."

"Ei, se não estou enganada, a vossa equipa não está completa pois não?" – perguntou Rose olhando para os restantes da mesa.

"Pois não, falta o…" – Ray ia responder mas foi interrompido pela ruiva.

"Não digas, eu sei. Portanto, o Max está, o Ray está, o Tyson está, o Kenny está, o Kai e a Hilary estão na mesa dos noivos… falta o macaquinho de cabelo vermelho, onde é que ele está?"

"Estás a falar do Daichi, ele aproveitou as férias para visitar a família (sim porque eles estavam de ferias)." – respondeu Kenny.

"Ah ok." – disse Rose, que em seguida se virou para Tyson – "eu ainda não acredito que te conheci! Sabes, eu sei tudo sobre ti!"

"Tudo, como assim?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Tudo, mesmo tudo, mas agora não vou estar a dizer, senão ficávamos aqui a semana toda!"

"Sabes assim tantas coisas sobre o Tyson?" – perguntou Mariah, que finalmente resolveu falar.

"Podes apostar Mariah!"

"Estou a ver que também me conheces!"

"Sim, eu conheço-te, mas é só porque passas pelas coisas que eu sei sobre o Tyson."

"E o que é que eu tenho a ver com a vida do Tyson?"

"Nada, mas desde que começaste a namorar com o Ray, começaste a ir muito mais vezes a casa do Tyson!"

"Ok, mas agora esquece lá a Mariah, e diz lá como é que sabes "tudo" sobre o Tyson." – disse Max.

"Fácil, vi na página pessoal dele!"

"Tyson, tu tens uma página pessoal?" – gritaram os Bladebreakers que se encontravam na mesa.

"Ele não tem só uma, tem várias! Uma oficial e mais umas 30 não oficiais (O.O)."

"Pessoal, ela tem razão, olhem só para isto!" – disse Kenny, mostrando a pesquisa que acabara de fazer na Dizzi.

"Ei, porque é que o Tyson montes de páginas pessoais e nós não?" – perguntou Max.

"Mas vocês têm uma página pessoal para cada um no site da BBA!" – declarou Rose.

"A sério?" – disse Ray admirado.

"¬¬' vocês não têm Internet em casa?"

"Internet até temos, não temos é tempo!" – disse Max.

"Pois, vocês treinam muito não é?"

"Nem tu sonhas o quanto!" – disse Tyson.

"Mas mesmo assim, porque é que o Tyson tem tantas páginas pessoais e nós não temos quase nenhumas?" – resmungou Max.

"Dah, campeão mundial de beyblade diz-te alguma coisa?"

"Ok, mas eu estou aqui a ver que o Kai ainda tem mais páginas que o Tyson." – disse Kenny.

"O quê! Isso não é possível, eu é que sou o campeão!" – gritou Tyson.

"Lá isso é verdade. O Kai tem muitas mais fãs que o Tyson, e digo mesmo muit**as.**"

"Mas olha lá Rose, tu disseste que és convidada do Voltaire não é? Deves conhecer o Kai não?" – perguntou Ray.

"Não o conheço directamente, mas também sei muitas coisas sobre ele."

"Também és fã dele?" – perguntou Tyson deprimido.

"Claro que não! (desculpa? Desde quando é que alguém pode não ser fã do Kai? ò.ó) mas é que eu sou a…"

"Rose!" – chamou um homem alto de cabelo preto que se encontrava ao lado de Voltaire.

"Desculpem, tenho de ir, o meu pai está a chamar-me. Falamos mais tarde!"

E foi embora deixando todos com enormes pontos de interrogação em cima da cabeça, pois ficaram sem saber o que ela era.

Continua…

Oi!

Aposto que também ficaram com enormes pontos de interrogação na cabeça não? Pois, mas vão ficar assim mesmo, porque só vão saber quem ela realmente é no próximo capítulo! Muahahaha, como eu sou má!

Agora as respostas aos reviews:

**Rayline Li: **owa! não faz mal, ás vezes também me acontece, não te preocupes pima! bem ainda bem que gostaste do cap anterior. Também gostaste deste? Ainda bem que gostaste da minha fic de natal! Brigada pelos reviews! Bjus e bom ano novo!

**Kairy-Chan: **oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! Pois, eu concordo plenamente contigo, a mulher é mesmo maluca! Bem, ainda não foi desta que o Kai resolveu as coisas, mas o dia ainda não acabou! Estás a gostar do casamento? Bem, espero que sim, e ainda bem que gostas dos meus comentários! (¬¬' deves ser a única…) ainda bem que gostaste da minha fic de natal! Brigada pelos reviews! fica bem e bom ano!

**Littledark:** oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! Pois, eu também ficar corada a imaginar o Kai de toalha, mas não era comigo no quarto dele, era com ele no meu quarto! bem, tu tens razão a Hilary é mesmo doida, mas pronto… a tua dica foi muito boa, mas não creio que ela a vá usar, visto que no próximo capitulo… bem não interessa, espera para ver! ainda bem que gostaste da minha fic de natal! Brigada pelos reviews! Bom ano novo!

**Mione11: **fico contente que tenha gostado! Bom, pra mim também era mais fácil que eles se acertassem logo, pelo menos acabava logo com essa fic, mas acho que ainda vais ter de esperar mais alguns capítulos para os ver juntinhos e felizes! Feliz ano novo!

Autora - Peço desculpa por este capitulo não ter nada do romance KaixHilary, mas foi precis fazê-lo por causa da parte da igreja e também pra ficarem a saber um pouco sobre a Rose, que vai ser uma personagem muito importante nesta fic! E desculpem também ter ficado um pouco mais curtinho que os outros! Bem agora despeço-me…

Ray – espera! Não vais perguntar se temos perguntas?

Autora – Não, tou sem tempo!

Ray – mas eu tenho uma pergunta!

Autora – já disse que não tenho tempo!

Ray – mas…

Autora – tchau Ray! – disse dando-lhe com uma porta (que apareceu sabe-se lá de onde) na cara – bem como eu estava a dizer, vou-me despedir:

Beijinhos e continuem a mandar reviews, pra eu começar o ano 2006 em grande!

Feliz ano novo

Aki Hiwatari


	7. super revelações

Oi! Antes de mais, queria agradecer à mione11 pelo review pró capítulo 5 que eu esqueci (respondi ao review mas esqueci-me de agradece-lo e acho isso imperdoável, por isso tou agradecendo agora). E desculpem lá eu ter deixado a fic descer tanto ( acho que chegou ao numero 12, mas não foi assim tão mau, houve uma vez que chegou ao 14) mas pronto… espero que gostem do capitulo 7!

Fica comigo

Capitulo 7 – Super revelações!

Depois do jantar, Voltaire subiu para o palco do karaoke (sim, porque a Aisha adorava cantar e um casamento sem karaoke para ela, era o mesmo que um jardim sem flores!) e disse que tinha uma coisa para anunciar. Chamou Rose ao palco (isto mais parece um programe de televisão), o que deixou todos muito indignados, principalmente os que tinham a oportunidade de a conhecer.

"Pra que é que o Voltaire a chamou ali?" – perguntava Tyson aos demais que se encontravam na sua mesa.

"Não faço ideia." – respondia Max.

"Bom, acho que é melhor ouvirmos para descobrir!" – acrescentou Ray.

Apesar de não deixar transparecer, Kai também estava com uma certa indignação dentro de si. O que é que o seu avô estaria a tramar desta vez?

"A vossa atenção por favor" – começou Voltaire – "esta menina que acabo de chamar é a Rose Jones. Ela vem de uma família inglesa muito próspera em todo o mundo e tem 17 anos."

"Muito prazer." – disse simplesmente. Na verdade ela era muito educada e sociável e, se fosse noutra ocasião teria dito mais qualquer coisa, mas não era uma ocasião qualquer. Dali a pouco tempo, Voltaire iria declarar uma coisa que mudaria a sua vida para sempre, e o pior era que ela não seria a única a sair prejudicada daquilo.

"Bom, a razão pela qual chamei a Rose aqui ao palco foi o facto de ter uma coisa a declarar sobre ela" – continuou Voltaire, fazendo Rose despertar dos seus pensamentos – "a Rose é a noiva do meu neto Kai!"

Ouvindo as últimas palavras do seu avô, Kai levantou-se de sobressalto fazendo com que a cadeira em que estava sentado caísse – "Minha quê?"

E os outros Bladebreakers não se ficaram atrás – "Tua quê?" – exclamaram virando-se para Kai.

"Sim neto, ela é tua noiva! Vocês estão prometidos desde que ela nasceu!"

"Avô" – disse Kai, aproximando-se de Voltaire – "precisamos de conversar." – e virou costas ao avô em direcção ao escritório, dando sinal para que este o seguisse. E foi o que Voltaire fez.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rose já tinha saído do palco, e agora estava sentada a um canto. Estava imensamente triste. Ela não queria casar com Kai e sabia que ele também não desejava casar com ela, então porquê esta insistência toda da parte do seu pai e do Sr. Voltaire? Porque é que eles insistiam juntá-los sabendo que não era esse o seu desejo? – _"Será que para eles, os negócios são mais importantes que os nossos sentimentos?" _– Não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso, só lhe apetecia fugir dali e nunca mais voltar.

Olhava constantemente para Hilary. Sabia que ela amava o Kai, e que ele a amava também e, por isso, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ela conseguia perceber o quão grande era a tristeza que Hilary sentia naquele momento. Tentava arranjar alguma frase, nem uma palavra que fosse, para ir lá (à mesa onde ela estava) reconfortar a rapariga, mas não conseguia. Olhava para ela e via aquela figura humana completamente paralisada e sem brilho algum no olhar, sendo consolada pelas amigas Mariah e Aisha, que já tivera a oportunidade de conhecer.

Decidiu ir até lá. Mesmo que não soubesse o que dizer, precisava de lhe contar que não amava Kai, e muito menos pretendia casar com ele.

Quando estava mesmo a levantar-se do seu "canto", alguma coisa lhe barrou a passagem. Olhou para cima (porque ela estava sentada e a "coisa" estava de pé) e viu um rapaz de cabelos azul meia-noite.

"Tyson…" – sussurrou vendo-o ajoelhar-se na frente dela (porque ela estava sentada no chão. Que estúpida, com tantas cadeiras, teve logo que se sentar no chão, foi só pra sujar o vestido!)

"És a noiva do Kai" – começou Tyson – "era isso que nos ias dizer à pouco?"

"Sim."

"Pelo que eu percebi, o Kai não sabia e não ficou muito contente com a notícia."

"Nem ele está contente, nem eu!" – exclamou Rose baixando o tom de voz em seguida – "ouve Tyson, há uma coisa que tu necessitas de saber."

"Fala."

"O que eu te vou contar, não vi em nenhuma página pessoal nem nada disso. Eu sei porque sou muito observadora e já vi que tu não sabes."

"Diz lá, tou a ficar curioso!"

"Ouve Tyson, isto é muito importante e eu só te vou contar porque tu precisas mesmo de saber."

"Ok, conta lá."

"Olha para a Hilary, vês o estado em que ela está?"

"Wow, espera aí, o que é que ela tem está muito estranha."

"Pois está, e ela ficou assim depois que o Sr. Voltaire disse que eu sou a noiva do Kai." – disse Rose – "e viste o estado em que o Kai ficou?"

"Sim, ele ficou muito nervoso, mas… onde é que queres chegar?"

"Será que ainda não percebeste? Eles amam-se!"

"Eles quem? O Kai e a Hilary? Nã…tu andas a ver coisas!"

"Tyson, eu tenho olhos na cara! E tu também. Tenho a certeza de que se estiveres com atenção também percebes."

"Mas…é impossível…" – sussurrava Tyson enquanto pensava se era mesmo impossível.

"Ouve Tyson, eu só te contei porque sei que o que tu sentes por ela é mais que amizade. Tenho razão não tenho?"

Tyson afirmou com a cabeça.

"Rose…"

"Sim?"

"Eu vou ajudar-te!" – disse Tyson determinado mas triste – "eu gosto da Hilary mas… não a mereço, e se ela e o Kai se amam realmente, merecem ser felizes não achas?"

"Sim, mas… e tu?"

"Eu vou esquecê-la. Ela merece um tipo muito melhor que eu, que lhe de atenção, carinho e sobretudo amor." – Tyson estava triste, mas sabia o que dizia (é verdade, o Kai é muito melhor que tu, Tyson!). Ele já gostava da Hilary há 5 anos e ainda não tinha feito nada para que ela percebesse isso (fogo! Que falta de coragem! Nem sei como é que pode ser o campeão mundial, não é nada corajoso!), agora era tarde de mais, só restava esquecê-la deixá-la ser feliz ao lado de quem amava. – "mas se Kai a faz sofrer, vai se haver comigo!"

"Gosto da tua determinação, mas há um problema. É que eu e o Kai ainda estamos noivos, lembras-te?"

"Mas isso não é problema nenhum! Vocês só casam se quiserem! Desfazem o noivado e pronto, assunto arrumado!"

"Não é bem assim. Se desfizéssemos o noivado assim sem mais nem menos, poderia gerar grandes conflitos familiares e eu não quero que isso aconteça! Temos de ir com calma."

"Então o que é que sugeres?"

"Esperamos que o Kai acabe de falar com o Sr. Voltaire e depois logo vemos."

Entretanto no escritório de Voltaire, Kai conversava com o próprio (conversava? Isso é o que vamos ver!)

"EU NÃO VOU CASAR!" – gritava Kai (viraram? Eu disse que ele eles não estavam a conversar! Quer dizer, pra quem costuma conversar aos gritos, isto é perfeitamente normal – isto é uma indirecta pra mim – dah, só mesmo eu pra me mandar indirectas! ¬¬).

"Mas porquê? A menina até é bem bonita!"

"Avô, ela pode ser bonita, mas e daí? Eu não vou casar com todas as raparigas giras que aparecem por aí!"

"Mas Kai, este casamento é importante…"

"Importante para quem? Só se for para os seus negócios! E eu não vou fazer parte deles!"

"Kai, tu sabes que a Rose ia ficar muito triste se tu dissesses que não." – disse Voltaire baixando dando uma de homem preocupado com os sentimentos dos outros.

"Poupe-me. A miúda só tem 17 anos, e alem disso nem me conhece pessoalmente! Acha que ela ficaria triste se não casasse? Para ela vai ser um alívio quando eu disser que não caso."

"Olha que não sei…"

"AVÔ, JÁ CHEGA! EU NÃO VOU CASAR E PONTO FINAL!" – gritou Kai dando um murro na mesa onde Voltaire estava sentado (quer dizer, ele tava sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa ¬¬' e o Kai tava de pé).

"Kai, dá-me um bom motivo para não queres casar com ela."

"Quer um bom motivo? Eu dou-lhe um bom motivo." – disse mais calmo.

"Estou à espera."

"Não a amo." – foram as suas últimas palavras antes de sair pela porta do escritório (¬¬ queria que saísse por aonde? Pela janela não era de certeza!) e de batê-la com toda a força (é assim mesmo!).

Voltaire ficou a pensar. Que mal é que ele teria feito para merecer isto? (queres que eu te faça uma lista?) Será que não tinha educado o neto de forma correcta? Isso era impossível! Até à bem pouco tempo, Kai era o maior orgulho que ele tinha na vida, tinha um coração frio e cruel, digno de um príncipe das trevas (O.O?). Entrava nos seus esquemas e fazia tudo o que lhe mandava – "_desde_ _que se juntou àqueles idiotas dos bladebreakers, tornou-se muito…sentimental! Maldita a hora em que te juntaste àquele bando de idiotas Kai! Grrr, que raiva! Já não posso fazer nada para que ele case com a estúpida da miúda! Os meus negócios foram por água abaixo. A minha reputação foi por água abaixo _T.T_. E agora, como é que eu vou dizer ao Jones (é o pai da Rose, o nome dele é Richard Jones) que não haverá mais casamento? Ele vai cortar relações na hora! Ai, tou feito! Se eu perder esta "amizade" não sei o que será de mim. Estragaste tudo Kai, tudo!"_

Quando Kai chegou à sala de baile (onde estava a decorrer a festa), encontrou a sua irmã, o Ray, a Mariah, A Rose e o Tyson reunidos na mesma mesa (o Garland não estava com eles porque andava a distribuir charutos pelos convidados – viciados ¬¬' – e o Kenny e o Max tinham voltado para o quarto pra jogar videogame – mais um bando de viciados ¬¬'), ou seja, todos os que sabiam que ele e a Hilary se amavam.

"Onde está a Hilary?" – perguntou Kai um pouco preocupado.

"Ela não se estava a sentir lá muito bem e resolveu subir pra descansar." – disse Mariah.

"Kai, eu sei que ainda não fomos apresentados, mas se me permites gostaria de te fazer um pergunta."

"Pergunta à vontade, mas rápido que eu estou com pressa."

"Como é que foi a conversa com o teu avô?"

"Quanto a isso não te preocupes, não casamos."

"Sério! Conseguiste convencer o teu avô?"

"Se ele ficou convencido ou não, isso não me interessa. Só sei que não caso e ponto final!" (dah, escrevi ponto final e pus um de exclamação - ¬¬ comentário infeliz, não liguem…) – disse Kai muito confiante – "Agora vou subir para resolver as coisas… mana, desculpa não estar presente no resto do teu casamento…"

"Não te preocupes, eu já estava sem a presença da madrinha mesmo, o padrinho não faz cá falta." – disse Aisha ironicamente.

"Sempre com o mesmo sentido de humor!"- disse Kai com um sorriso – "E…"

"Já sei, se alguém perguntar por ti, eu invento qualquer coisa. Tu também és sempre o mesmo."

"Desculpem interromper este momento tão lindo entre irmãos mas… onde é que tu vais Kai?" – perguntou Tyson meio atordoado.

Caíram todos feito anime, excepto o Kai que já estava a subir a escada (sim porque a sala de baile tinha uma escada que dava para o andar de cima, para não terem o trabalho de voltar à entrada se quisessem subir) e se caísse não era muito favorável à saúde dele.

"Vou fazer uma coisa que já devia ter feito à muito tempo." – e subiu a escada a correr (literalmente).

Tyson ficou muito confuso, o que é que ele teria querido dizer com aquilo? – "Afinal de contas o que é que ele foi fazer?" – e o que é que aconteceu após esta estúpida pergunta? (não adivinham?) Exactamente, caíram todos feito anime.

"Respondam!"

"E se deixasses de ser idiota Tyson!" – disse Ray levantando-se de repente.

"Eu é que sou idiota? – exclamou Tyson "na cara do Ray" – vocês é que se metem aí a cair feitos parvos e depois eu é que sou o idiota!"

"Claro, não deixas de fazer perguntas estúpidas!" – afirmou Mariah.

"E vocês deixam-me na ignorância! Digam lá o que é que ele foi fazer!"

"Foi falar com a Hilary!" – disseram Ray e Mariah ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah!..." – gritou tipo Tonecas (sabem, aquele da RTP? Claro que eu não vejo RTP mas quando era pequena gostava de ver), mas logo baixou a voz, ficando com uma expressão triste – "…isso…" – mas a tristeza não demorou muito, porque teve de devolver o lugar à sua estupidez! – "Pra quê?"

E mais uma vez… como é que é? (e agora todos comigo!) caíram feito anime (este casamento só dura à dois capítulos e já caíram feito anime montes de vezes. Por favor… este pessoal é estúpido mesmo ¬¬').

Entretanto, Kai chega à porta do quarto "de" Hilary (as aspas é pra que se lembrem que o quarto não é dela ok? Bem se sabiam isso e não era preciso a minha intervenção para nada, então avisem! Lol, sou memo dah ¬¬'). Ouviu-a chorar e por isso resolveu bater à porta. Como não obteve resposta resolveu abri-la.

"Posso?" – perguntou ele, ainda lá fora com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Estava um pouco receoso que ela lhe pedisse ara ir embora e que nunca mais quisesse olhar para a cara dele, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Hilary, que até ao momento estava sentada na cama com a cara sobre os joelhos, levantou-a e olho-o com os olhos muito vermelhos, e ainda lavados em lágrimas. Pensou em mandá-lo embora mas não o fez – "faz o que quiseres, a casa é tua." – uma resposta simples e directa, mas que ao mesmo tempo demonstrava tristeza, agonia e, podia notar-se também uma certa frieza.

Kai estranhou aquela resposta. Não era normal Hilary ter esse tipo de atitudes! Quem costumava ser assim era… ele! Devido a isso ainda ficou com mais vontade de esclarecer as coisas. Se Hilary tinha ficado naquele estado ao saber daquela noticia, queria dizer que ela também devia sentir algo por ele, não era? (dah, é óbvio) – "_Não consigo esperar mais. Vou resolver isto e já!"_

Entrou calmamente no quarto e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

Continua…

Muahahahaha! O capítulo sete acabou (ninguém tinha notado ainda ¬¬')! Que pena, agora vão ficar sem saber da conversa deles né? Ah pois é! Mas não me matem, eu não fiz por mal! Eu só acabei o capítulo aqui porque, se eu continuasse a conversa, o capítulo ficava enorme! Para não falar que ficava sem assunto para o próximo capitulo!

Bem neste capítulo descobriram quem realmente é a Rose, e o papel dela não fica por aqui! Esperem para ver! Agora a sério, o Tyson é mesmo estúpido né? Neste capítulo deu-me pra gozar com ele, mas não pensem que já me fazer de fazer pouco do Ray! Eu só não gozei com ele porque isto é um assunto muito sério e requer a maturidade dele (O.O? tou parva, não liguem).

E agora vou deixar-me de conversa da treta e passar aos reviews:

**Kairy-Chan**: oie! Penso que já respondi à tua pergunta não? Bem mas agora deixei–te outra pra te entreteres! (sou tão má). Espero que não tenhas morrido de ansiedade ainda (so demorei uma semana)! Espero mesmo bem que não, senão eu fico sem a única leitora que gosta dos meus comentários, e isso é muito mau pra mim T.T lol não ligues, eu hoje tou parva (se fosse só hoje…) mudando de assunto… parece que queres acabar com as fãs do Kai e ficar com ele só pra ti né? Mas comigo não te safas! Eu **NUNCA **vou deixar de ser fã do Kai! E um dia ele vai ser só meu! Muahahaha! Pronto, o meu lado mau atacou outra vez…. Lol beijinhos e obrigada pelo review!

**Littledark**: oi! Inda bem que gostaste! Pois é, a miúda deve ser mesmo cegueta! É porque é assim, uma coisa é não ser fã do Kai (o que eu acho impossível), outra coisa é gostar mais do Tyson! Por amor de Deus… bem, obrigada pelo review! Bjx

**Dessasn**: oi! Bom, das duas, uma, ou tu és adivinha ou então, eu que sou demasiado previsível. Confio mais na segunda opção! A tua pergunta (que nem chegava a ser uma pergunta) foi respondida! Inda bem que gostas da fic e brigada pelo review! bjs

Autora - Bom, como eu hoje tou de bom humor vou perguntar: alguma pergunta?

Ray – sim, por acaso estou com uma pergunta entalada desde o capítulo anterior.

Autora – diz lá Ray, qual é a tua pergunta?

Ray – é que…

Max (gritando muito aflito) – Aki! A playstation mandou o Kenny pra dentro do plasma e ele agora tá lá preso!"

Autora – mas como é que isso é possível? Como é que ele foi lá parar?

Max – então, nós estávamos a jogar Dragonball Z budokai tenkaishi, e depois de ter derrotado os personagens todos o Goku ficou sem ninguém para lutar. Então o Kenny perguntou-lhe se queria lutar beyblade e depois foi lá pra dentro.

Autora - ¬¬'

Max – tas à espera de quê? Vai tirá-lo de lá!

Autora – mas ele foi pra lá porque quis!

Max – sim mas agora não consegue sair e, entretanto, o Goku começou a gostar de beyblade e já fez o Kenny lutar contra ele 352409 vezes!

Autora – O.O vamos já tirá-lo de lá! Anda Max!

E fui-me embora, seguida pelo Max.

Ray – T.T então e a minha pergunta? Bem, e como a Aki não está aqui, hoje sou eu que me despeço ok? Então é assim:

Continuem a mandar reviews ok? Eu peço isto, porque apesar de nao gostar nada daquela rapariga, porque ela me ignora totalmente, e ri-se ás minhas custas, eu não quero que a situação se agrave!

Bom, então é isto,

Beijinhos

♥Ray Kon♥


	8. eu amo te

Oi, aqui está mais um capítulo! Bem, eu só quero pedir desculpa por não me ter despedido no capítulo anterior mas foi mesmo difícil tirar o Kenny do plasma! E como o Ray foi muito querido em despedir-se por mim, vou tentar responder à pergunta dele neste capítulo. E agora a fic! só uma coisa: só queria avisar que este capitulo vai tar um bocado lamechas mas tem de ser! Agora sim, a fic!

Fica comigo

Capítulo 8 – eu amo-te

Já estavam assim há algum tempo. A Hilary sentada na cama com a cabeça sobre os joelhos, e o Kai ao lado dela sem dizer uma única palavra. Até que decidiu falar. Não podiam ficar assim eternamente! Além disso, tinha de confessar a Hilary os seus sentimentos.

"Hilary… eu preciso de te dizer uma coisa."

"…" – Hilary não disse nada mas, o seu choro, que até à altura tinha estado suspenso, voltou e ela explodiu em lágrimas novamente.

Kai surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela tinha voltado a chorar. Será que ela sentia mesmo alguma coisa por ele? Essa pergunta passava-lhe várias vezes pela cabeça. Não era impossível, mas...era improvável. Mesmo que ela não sentisse nada por ele. Precisava de lhe dizer, ao menos libertava-se daquele segredo, que já quase não era segredo, já que montes de pessoas o sabiam, mas enfim…

Vendo que ela chorava cada vez mais, Kai não conseguiu ficar parado. Aproximou-se mais dela e levantou-lhe o rosto. Estava com os olhos muito vermelhos e a cara muito pálida, para não falar que estava completamente encharcada em lágrimas. Limpou-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos e olhou-a nos olhos, que tinham perdido todo o seu brilho.

"Porque está assim?" – perguntou Kai, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Ela continuava na mesma posição. Não se mexia nem pestanejava, parecia que não tinha alma. – "Por favor, fala comigo!"

Mas nada, continuou tudo na mesma. Durante uma hora esteve a tentar que ela reagisse, mas foi em vão. Kai já não sabia o que fazer. Estava totalmente desesperado, mas mais do que desesperado, ele estava muito triste. Estava tão triste que não conseguiu conter as lágrimas (O.O).

"Hilary…não me faças isto… eu amo-te - as lágrimas de Kai começaram a cair sobre Hilary, e sem que ele se apercebesse, o brilho dos olhos dela voltou, fazendo com que ela própria voltasse a si.

"O que é acabaste de dizer Kai?" – perguntou Hilary com a voz muito fraca ainda, lembrando-se das últimas palavras de Kai, que por algum motivo, eram as únicas que ela tinha escutado (se calhar, porque eram as únicas que lhe interessavam não?).

Kai levantou a cabeça (sim porque até agora ele estava de cabeça baixa). Não queria acreditar, ela estava mesmo de volta! A sua cor tinha voltado (lembram-se que eu disse que ela estava pálida), o brilho do seu olhar tinha voltado! Depois de ter estado uns segundos paralisado, não consegui conter o impulso e abraçou-a (pensavam que ia beijá-la não? Tam cá com uma sorte…).

"Eu disse que… te amo" – respondeu ele afastando-se dela e olhando-a nos olhos (oi! É só pa avisar que o Kai já tinha parado de chorar. Finalmente! Já não aguentava vê-lo naquela figura!).

"Tu… amas-me?" – perguntou Hilary ainda incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir e muito vermelha – "mas…tu não podes! Tu estás noivo daquela rapariga e…"

"Hilary, eu não vou casar com a Rose, não é a ela que eu amo…é a ti."

"Mas…" – Hilary estava chocada, ela amava Kai, mas não pensava que este tivesse os mesmos sentimentos para com ela. Ela queria falar mas não conseguia, as palavras não queriam sair. Era como se chegassem à boca e o sinal estivesse vermelho, e ficavam à espera de que ficasse verde para que pudessem sair. O problema era que o sinal devia estar avariado e estava encravado no vermelho (ai, as coisas que eu escrevo! Agora deu-me para o trânsito! Mas isto é um assunto sério por isso não posso tar pra'qui a brincar. Tchau!). E pior do que não falar, ela também não conseguia mexer-se, era como se tivesse ficado paralisada (outra vez? Olha que chatice).

"Então, não dizes nada? Eu sabia que não devia ter-te contado. Fui mesmo burro!" – disse Kai levantando-se e indo em direcção à porta – "sabes que mais? Esquece o que eu disse."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hilary saiu do seu estado de choque e correu para a porta ficando à frente dela, impedindo que Kai passasse.

"O que está a fazer? Deixa-me sair."

Hilary apenas abanou a cabeça como se dissesse que não e, sem de sair da frente, pegou na chave e trancou a porta.

"Pra que estás a trancar a porta?"

"Porque eu não quero que vás embora e, muito menos quero esquecer o que disseste" – disse avançando para ele – "aliás, eu vou querer lembrar-me disso para sempre!"

"O que é que queres dizer com i…" – Kai ia fazer uma pergunta mas foi interrompido pelos lábios de Hilary – "_ela fez o que eu penso que ela fez? Então isso só quer dizer que…"_ – não quis pensar mais e passou à acção, ou seja, aprofundou ainda mais o beijo (é pá, isto é uma coisa incrível! Porque é que quando alguma pessoa beija outra de surpresa, a outra tem de aprofundar sempre o beijo? O romance tem com cada coisa… (não liguem ás minhas perguntas estúpidas, mas se quiserem responder…)).

Ficaram ali a beijar-se durante algum tempo (algum?), mas como não queriam ficar ao pé da porta para sempre, foram recuando lentamente até que a Hilary, que estava a andar de costas, tropeçou "sem querer" na carpete fazendo com que caísse na cama, e como estava agarrada ao pescoço do Kai, ele foi atrás (pois, se não arriscava-se a ficar sem pescoço). Por momentos deixaram de se beijar (finalmente!) e ficaram a fitar-se.

"Hilary, tu… tens a certeza que…" – e foi novamente interrompido pelos lábios dela.

"Absoluta."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Entretanto na sala de baile…

"Eles estão a demorar muito." – Disse Mariah num tom preocupado.

"Não te preocupes, tenho certeza de que está a correr tudo muito bem." – Reconfortou-a Rose.

"Gostava de estar tão confiante como tu…"

"Aisha, onde está o teu irmão?" – perguntou Voltaire aproximando-se da neta.

"Aaaa… ele saiu!"

"Saiu? Mas aquele rapaz está mais doido do que eu imaginava! Onde é que já se viu abandonar a irmã no seu casamento? Principalmente sendo o padrinho!" – resmungou Voltaire – "e onde foi?"

"Não faço ideia."

"E ao menos disse quando voltava?"

"Sim, ele volta amanhã."

"AMANHÃ! Mas onde é que terá ido? Bem, seja como for, quando ele chegar diz-lhe que preciso de falar-lhe."

"Ok."

Quando Voltaire virou costas, Aisha reparou que estavam todos a olhar para ela com grandes pontos de interrogação por cima da cabeça.

"O que foi?"

"Porque é que disseste que o Kai só voltava amanhã?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Achas que a conversa vai durar assim tanto tempo?" – perguntou Ray.

"A conversa não mas…"

"Mas?" – disseram todos.

"Mas…nada!" – disse Aisha levantando-se da cadeira – "olha, vamos mas é cortar o bolo."

"Fixe, bolo!" – exclamaram Tyson e Rose correndo para a mesa dos doces à espera que os noivos fossem cortar o bolo.

1 minuto depois…

"É pá, eles nunca mais chegam… eu quero bolo!" – resmungou Rose.

"Eu também! Garland, despacha-te lá! Podes falar com a tua avó depois (O.O), mas agora vem cortar o bolo!" – gritou Tyson para o outro lado da sala – "Isto também é para ti Aisha, mas ao contrário (pois, porque entretanto a Aisha tinha ficado a falar outra vez com o avô).

"¬¬' já vamos…" – disseram Garland e Aisha.

Ainda na mesa, Ray e Mariah entreolhavam-se.

"O que é que achas que a Aisha queria dizer?" – perguntou Mariah.

"Achas que eles…"

"Nã…" – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo – "ou será que sim?"

"Vamos mas é comer o bolo, que deve estar muito bom" – disse Ray – de qualquer das maneiras, amanhã já vamos saber a resposta, de certeza!"

"Tens razão."

E dirigiram-se para junto dos outros.

O resto da noite foi muito animada para todos (para todos mesmo todos!). O Tyson fartou-se de comer (que novidade ¬¬), a Rose ficou a tentar convencer o Tyson a parar de comer para ir dançar consigo mas, infelizmente para ela, quando ele parou de comer, adormeceu (na sala de baile!). Por sua vez, o Ray e Mariah dançaram imenso. O Kenny e o Max ficaram a jogar PlayStation até ás 4 da manhã, o Garland e a Aisha foram de lua-de-mel para o Brasil (mas foram ás escondidas, porque o Voltaire não queria deixá-los ir – que malvado! ò.ó) e o Kai e a Hilary, esses sim estavam animadíssimos!

Na manhã seguinte, o sol resplandecente derretia a neve dos jardins da Mansão Hiwatari, revelando as bonitas flores que desabrochavam naquela que era a primeira manhã de Primavera.

Hilary acordou com o sol a bater-lhe forte na cara. Os olhos custaram-lhe a abrir, mas quando finalmente conseguiu abri-los viu uma coisa que a fez lembrar da maravilhosa noite que passara: o seu vestido azul-marinho, todo dobradinho, em cima de uma cadeira que estava ao lado da cama.

"_Em cima da cadeira? Mas eu não deixei o vestido em cima da cadeira!" –_ pensou Hilary.

"Bom dia dorminhoca!" – disse Kai saindo da casa de banho e já vestido. Usava uma camisola de manga comprida azul escura que cobria com uma de manga curta preta. Tinha também uns jeans, um cinto preto, onde prendiam duas correntes do lado esquerdo, que descaíam até ao joelho e uns ténis da NIKE pretos e brancos (yeah! NIKE 4ever! ¬¬' não liguem…) – dormiste bem?"

"Não, eu dormi maravilhosamente bem!" – disse levantando-se enrolada no lençol e indo até ele e beijando-o – "mas o que e que o meu vestido está a fazer em cima da cadeira?"

"Deve ter sido uma das empregadas. É que todas as manhãs, elas vão a todos os quartos "habitados" para ir buscar a roupa suja."

"Queres dizer que a empregada viu que nós… ai que vergonha!"

"Não te preocupes, as empregadas cá de casa não costumam meter-se na vida dos patrões."

Entretanto na cozinha…

"Sabem o que eu vi hoje de manhã no quarto de uma das hóspedes?" – disse uma das empregadas a mais três que se encontravam com ela.

"Conta!" Exclamaram as outras.

"Então foi assim: quando eu entrei bj bj bj bj (bj quer dizer que ela tava a falar muito baixinho e não dá pra' gente ouvir entenderam?).

Voltando ao quarto da Hilary…

"Mas a porta não estava trancada?"

"Pois, mas eu sai de madrugada para ir ao meu quarto e quando voltei esqueci-me de trancar a porta."

"Ah ok."

"Bem, eu vou só pintar os meus triângulos e depois deixo a casa de banho toda pra ti."

"Vais já descer?" – perguntou Hilary com um ar um pouco triste.

"Sim, o meu avô disse que queria ver-me. Só espero que não seja pra me chatear outra vez por causa da Rose."

Hilary apenas baixou a cabeça.

"Mas se não quiseres que eu vá, eu não vou."

"Não, vai lá! Eu depois já desço."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim, não te preocupes!" – disse Hilary abrindo um sorriso – "só tenho uma coisa a pedir-te."

"Tudo o que quiseres."

"Não ponhas os triângulos na cara, please…" – pediu com os olhos a brilhar – "é que ficas tão lindo sem eles!" (eu pessoalmente, prefiro ver o Kai com os triângulos mas enfim, gostos não se discutem)

"Se é isso que queres…"

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" – disse entre beijinhos.

"Ok, ok! Já percebi!" – disse Kai rindo – "agora deixa-me ir".

"Sim vai lá!" – desta vez, deu-lhe um beijo muito mais longo e mais profundo e depois deixou-o ir, indo ela para a casa de banho."

Continua…

Oi! E assim chegámos ao fim de mais um capítulo, que não foi tão lamechas como eu disse que ia ser, mas não deixou de ser lamechas! XP Ai, e o Kai tá tão sensível… apaixonou-se ficou assim, a bater mal da cabeça! Mas o amor tem destas coisas! Vamos lá ver se será assim pa toda a gente…bem, isso é o que vamos ver no próximo capitulo!

E agora os reviews:

**Rayline Li**: oi pimaaaaaaaaaa! Td? Pois é, o Tyson é mesmo parvalhão! Mas como toda a gente goza com ele, eu prefiro gozar c o Ray! (Hehe n t xateies…) quanto a minixtoria, ainda bem k gostaste! E é assim, eu n deixei o Ray a falar pás paredes d propósito! Eu tive msm d ir salvar o Kenny! É que o son goku n é fácil d aturar… (pra fzeres os corações carregas Alt+3 ao mm tempo). Agr, se o Ray é gay ou n, vais ter de lhe perguntar a ele.,..XP inda bem k gostast da mnha festa! E a pijama party tá pa breve! O k m dizes nas ferias do Carnaval? Bjus e obrigada pelo review! Ps: diz a Mafi e a Inês k já me podem mandar reviews.

**Littledark**: Oi! Em principio é hj k vais saber o k o ray vai perguntar. Tu e eu! Tenho a certeza k a força k deste ao Kai ajudou-o a declarar-se! Lol XP brigada pelo review, bjux!

**Kairy-Chan**: oi! Estou mto contente k n tenhas morrido d ansiedade! Pois é, as fãs do Kai são mesmo muitas, infelizmente pra nós… mas fico contente k n keiras acabar c elas! As fãs unidas jamais serão vencidas! Lol n ligues, é mais um dos meus atakes d malukeira… inda bem k gostaste do capitulo anterior, tb gostaste deste? Xpero k sim. Bjux e ogrigada pelo review!

**Mione11**: oie! Não faz mal, o que intressa é que gostaste! Brigada pelo review, bjux!

Autora - agora que já respondi aos reviews, Ray faz lá tua pergunta.

Ray – tens a certeza que posso perguntar?

Autora – sim Ray, pergunta lá!

Ray – tens mesmo, mesmo a certeza?

Autora – sim Ray!

Ray – pronto ok, eu vou perguntar: "quem é que vai ganhar o Mundial de 2006?"

Autora – (cai feito anime)

Ray – então, não respondes?

Autora – EU POR ACASDO TENHO CARA DE BRUXA!

Ray – queres mesmo que te responda?

Autora – é melhor não.

Ray – (faz beicinho e começa a lacrimejar) mas eu gostava tanto de saber…snif.

Autora – pronto, também não precisas de chorar… Já sei! E se perguntasses aos leitores?

Ray – Boa! Então é assim: se souberem quem vai ganhar digam, se não souberem, digam quem acham que vai ganhar, tudo através de reviews ok?

Autora – muito bem Ray, estás a apanhar o jeito! E então é isto! Continuem a mandar reviews que eu e o Ray agardecemos!

Beijinhos

Aki Hiwatari e ☺Ray Kon☻


	9. conversas

Oiii! Bem, desde já, peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo mas eu estava sem inspiração, já pra não falar que voltei a ter msn (o sapo mesenger, é memo podre mas já é alguma coisa!) e comecei a falar mais do que escrever! Bem, também queria dedicar este capítulo à minha miga, pima, kida, Rayline Li, que fez anos ontem, mas como não consegui postar o capítulo ontem, vai ser um presente atrasado lol! XP e agora a fic!

Fica comigo

Capítulo 9 – conversas

Kai estava à porta do escritório do avô. Não entrou logo porque ficou a pensar o que seria que o avô tanto queria com ele? Deu duas batidas na porta e o avô pediu que entrasse. Foi o que fez. Mal pôs os pés lá dentro, deu de caras com Voltaire (que novidade) sentado na sua secretária com a sua cara do costume olhando para ele. Aproximou-se do avô e ficou a fixá-lo.

"Senta-te." – disse Voltaire no seu tom frio de sempre.

"Estou bem assim, obrigado" – disse Kai num tom ainda mais frio que o do avô, com os braços cruzados – "diga lá o que quer de uma vez!"

"Calma neto! Ultimamente andas com muita falta de paciência!"

"Tou é com falta de tempo, por isso despache-se que eu não tenho o dia todo!"

"Mais respeito rapaz!"

"Eu só respeito quem merece!"

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi."

"Bem, se não quer nada eu vou-me embora" – disse Kai virando as costas.

"Kai, volta aqui! Eu tenho de falar contigo sim!"

"Então fale depressa!" – disse voltando para perto do avô.

"Ei! Agora que reparo, onde estão os teus triângulos azuis?"

"Na minha cara é que não estão!" (ganda Kai!)

"¬¬' Já vi isso. O que eu queria dizer era, porque é que não os tens?"

"Não tem nada com isso! Vai dizer o que quer, ou vai ficar a fazer perguntas estúpidas?"

"Ah claro!" – disse Voltaire dando um tapa na testa e voltou ao seu estado frio e cruel – "onde é que foste ontem à noite?"

"O que é que você tem a ver com isso?"

"Não, me respondas com outra pergunta! E eu tenho muito a ver com isso! Sou teu avô!"

"E muda alguma coisa? Pode ser meu avô mas nunca se comportou como tal!"

"Isso é outro assunto que eu queria conversar contigo."

"O quê? Não me diga que vai começar a ser um avô presente? Não obrigado, agora é tarde."

"Ouve, eu sei que nunca fui um avô presente e não é agora vou começar ser."

"Ao menos é realista!"

"Posso continuar?"

"Força! Quanto mais depressa falar, mais depressa eu me vou embora! _E mais depressa vou ter com a Hil!"- _pensou Kai abrindo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios (¬¬' lógico…).

"Muito bem, eu só te quero dizer que estou muito desapontado contigo!"

"Sério? Que pena." – disse Kai com sarcasmo – "mas posso saber porquê?"

"Porque andas muito mal-educado e ainda por cima estragas-me os negócios!"

"Eu sabia, tinha que vir a história da Rose outra vez não é? Eu já disse que não caso com ela!"

"Mesmo que quisesses, já era tarde! Graças a ti, o negócio com o Jones foi por água abaixo!"

"Que bom pra si, pode ser que assim aprenda a dar mais valor aos sentimentos do que ao dinheiro!"

"Mas agora tens sentimentos é? Pensava que o grande Kai tinha um coração frio sem sentimentos!" – disse Voltaire irónico.

Kai apenas se limitou a deitar um olhar ameaçador ao avô e foi embora batendo mais uma vez com a porta (como no capitulo 7, lembram-se? Fogo, este gajo tem uma obsessão por bater com as portas…! É assim mesmo Kai!).

Entretanto na sala de jantar, onde estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, Hilary acabava de contar à sua melhor amiga, o acontecimento da noite anterior.

"Ai, estou tão contente por ti amiga! Finalmente vocês entenderam-se!" – dizia Mariah agarrando nas mãos de Hilary.

"Não estás mais contente do que eu, acredita!"

"Só não pensei que se entendessem tão bem ao ponto de… tu sabes, logo no primeiro dia!"

Hilary limitou-se a um "pois…", mas ficou tão vermelha que parecia que tinha comido alguma coisa MUUUUUUUUUUUITO picante.

"Posso entrar na conversa?" – perguntou Ray aparecendo de repente ao pé delas, e sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado de Mariah (a Hilary tava à frente dela).

"Ray…" – disse Mariah dando-lhe um beijo em seguida – "Ainda bem que apareceste, sabes o que aconteceu ontem à noite?"

"Mariah…" – disse Hilary com cara de "não contes pleaaase…" (conta, conta, conta! XD).

"A Hilary e o Kai entenderam-se!" – exclamou Mariah.

"Sério? Até que em fim, já não era sem tempo!"

"Tu também sabias Ray?" – perguntou Hilary um pouco confusa.

"Sim, o Kai contou-me."

"E não somos só nós que sabemos" – acrescentou Mariah – "A Aisha, o Tyson e a Rose também sabem."

"A Rose? A rapariga que está noiva do Kai." – perguntou Hilary.

"Correcção, ela ESTAVA noiva do Kai, já não está!" – respondeu Ray – "Eles já desfizeram o noivado, não sabias?"

"Não."

"A rapariga é maluca!" – disse Mariah – "então tu foste pra cama com ele pensando que ainda estava noivo de outra?" (mal-criadona! Isso são coisas q se digam? Ai, ai, menina Mariah…).

"MARIAH?" – gritou Hilary muito vermelha.

"Espera aí, está-me a escapar qualquer coisa." – disse Ray – "então vocês…"

"Exactamente!" – exclamou Mariah.

"Mas… já?" – perguntou Ray.

"Pra que é que estás a falar Ray? Connosco foi no dia a seguir! Não foi muito depois!"

"MARIAH!" – desta vez foi Ray que gritou (não admira! Meu deus, esta rapariga não tem papas na língua!).

"O que é que foi? Só disse a verdade!"

"Pois… ¬¬'" – disse Ray e, Hilary limitou-se a dar uma pequena gargalhada. Afinal, ela não era a única a passar por situações embaraçosas às custas da amiga!

Nisto aparece o Tyson ainda a bocejar – "Ei, que gritaria é esta? Nem deixam uma pessoa dormir!"

"Tyson! De pé tão cedo? Quem diria!" – disse Ray irónico.

"Vocês não me deixam dormir!" – resmungou – "Mas que horas são afinal?"

"Faltam 5 minutos para as 8." – respondeu Hilary.

"Ainda? Mas onde estão o Max e o Kenny? E o Kai?"

"O Kai foi falar com o Voltaire, e o Max e o Kenny ainda estão a dormir" – respondeu Mariah.

"Levantei-me primeiro que o Kenny!" – exclamou Tyson todo contente – "Isto merece uma comemoração!"

E começou a atacar a comida feito parvo (¬¬' ele já é parvo), fazendo com que todos caíssem feito anime.

Entretanto apareceram o Kenny e o Max com cara de quem dormido nada.

"Bom dia" – disseram os recém com os olhos todos inchados e umas olheiras que chegavam até à boca (O.O).

"Bom dia!" – disseram Ray, Mariah e Hilary um pouco assustados com as caras dos amigos (o Tyson não disse nada porque tava tão concentrado em empanturrar-se, que nem deu pelos amigos. ¬¬' só pensa em comer!)

"Bem, vocês tão com umas caras…" – comentou Hilary.

"Pudera, deitaram-se ás quatro e meia da manhã!" – disse Ray.

"E não conseguimos dormir nada de jeito!" – resmungou Max esfregando os olhos.

"É bem feito, pra não ficarem a jogar PlayStation até tão tarde!" – disse Ray.

"Tens razão Ray" – disse Kenny – "lembrem-me para nunca mais ficar tanto tempo com os olhos fixados num ecrã de TV!" (o.O? desde quando é que o Kenny tem olhos?).

"Bom dia!" – disse uma voz aproximando-se muito alegre do grupo.

"Kai!" – disseram Tyson, Max e Kenny indignados – "estás bem?"

"Estou óptimo porquê?" – perguntou Kai um pouco baralhado.

"O.O" – desta vez, impressionaram-se todos (até mesmo a Hilary).

"Porque estão com essas caras? Parece que viram um bicho!"

"Nada, é só que… estás tão simpático!" – disse Tyson.

"E o que é que tem? Já não se pode acordar bem disposto é?" – disse Kai, que em seguida se aproximou de Hilary que já se tinha levantado da mesa e dirigia-se a ele também.

"Contaste-lhes?" – perguntou Kai sussurrando e aproximando-se dela.

"Só ao Ray e à Mariah, os outros chegaram depois da conversa." – respondeu Hilary aproximando-se ainda mais.

"Então não faz mal se os outros souberem de maneira diferente que o Ray e a Mariah." – disse Kai "jogando" com ela.

"De que maneira?" – perguntou Hilary entrando no jogo dele.

"Desta" – os poucos milímetros que mantinham a distância entre os dois desapareceram e eles beijaram-se profundamente.

Resultado:

-» O Kenny cuspiu o leite que estava a beber na cara do Tyson;

-» Por sua vez o Tyson não reparou que tinham acabado de lhe cuspir na cara, pois estava muito ocupado a engasgar-se com a torrada que estava a comer;

-» E o Max deixou cair a chávena de café em cima das calças, o que fez com que acordasse do seu estado de choque e começasse a correr à volta da sala gritando - "Está quente, está quente!"

"Vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim?" – perguntou Hilary.

"Vamos." – respondeu Kai.

E saíram os dois deixando o Max o Kenny e até o Tyson com caras de parvos (ok, devem estar a perguntar-se porque é que o Tyson ficou espantado se ele já sabia que o mais provável era aquilo acontecer, né? Pois bem, como o Tyson é muito burro, ele tinha-se esquecido desse pequeno pormenor… :P)

"Eles estavam a… beijar-se!" – exclamaram os três surpreendidos.

"Hum, hum, eles agora namoram!" – disse Mariah toda contente.

"Eles o quê!" – exclamaram Kenny e Max (O Tyson não exclamou desta vez porque acabava de se lembrar do que soubera na noite passada).

"Então eles sempre se conseguiram entender?" – perguntou Tyson (dah ¬¬' que raio de pergunta… mesmo à Tyson…).

"É o que parece." – respondeu Ray – "E pelos vistos entenderam-se muito bem!"

"O que é que queres dizer?" – perguntaram os três do costume (ou seja, o Max, o Kenny e o Tyson ¬¬' ainda ninguém tinha descoberto).

"Bem é que…" – Ray ia começar a falar mas parou ao ver o olhar mortífero que a namorada lhe lançava – "Nada, nada!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Entretanto nos jardins da Mansão Hiwatari, Kai e Hilary caminhavam lentamente, abraçados. O silencio permanecia entre eles já há algum tempo, permitindo que ouvissem o a suave melodia vinda dos pássaros, que ecoava naquela linda manhã de Primavera.

"Daqui a dois dias tenho que ir embora." – disse Hilary muito triste.

"Mas já?" – exclamou Kai triste também.

"Tem que ser, tenho de voltar ao Japão para tomar conta da minha avó. Ela está muito doente, e as pessoas com quem a deixei pra poder vir aqui, só podem cuidar dela até ao final de semana."

De repente Kai parou. Compreendia a situação dela mas, agora que conseguira encontrar o seu amor, não queria voltar a perdê-la. Tomou uma decisão.

"Vou contigo!"

"O quê?" – exclamou Hilary surpreendida (fogo, hoje deve se o dia da exclamação! XP).

"Isso mesmo que ouviste. Agora que te encontrei, não quero voltar a perder-te!"

"Kai… tu farias isso por mim?"

"Isso e muito mais! Faço tudo pra poder estar contigo."

Ouvido isto, Hilary não conseguiu evitar que as suas lágrimas caíssem.

"Kai, obrigada…" – disse já a chorar.

"Não agradeças, mas…porque estás a chorar?"

"Estou a chorar porque eu te amo muito e… nunca pensei que fosse correspondida."

"Mas és, e acredita, eu amo-te com todo o meu coração e nunca te vou deixar!"

E depois daquilo, como já era de esperar, o que é que aconteceu? Então, é pra responderem! Exactamente! Beijaram-se! E depois continuaram a caminhar em silencio, apenas a desfrutarem um do outro.

Continua…

Oi! Então gostaram? Ok, eu sei que este capitulo não ficou nada de jeito, mas foi o que se conseguiu arranjar! XP bem, eu queria dar-vos uma boa noticia (não sei se será boa pa toda a gente mas enfim…) : é que eu vou deixar de gozar com o Ray! Isso mesmo! É que ele agora tem sido tão querido em ajudar-me, que eu decidi dedicar-me totalmente em gozar com o Tyson! Ele é muito parvalhão e dá muito mais gozo curtir com a cara dele!

Agora os reviews!

**Rayline li**: oi pimaaaa! Parabéns! Gostaste da penda? Espero k sim. Olha, não percebi pk e k morreste e foste po céu mas enfim… XP bem, ainda bem k tas a gostar! Bjuxxx e obrigada pelo review!

**Camila Castro: ** Oi Mia! ainda bem q vc ta gostando da fic! Vc já me disse isso um montão de vezes mas não faz mal. Brigada por dizer q eu sou uma óptima escritora viu? Va, beijao, e brigada pelo review (vc já sabe q eu não canso de agradecer!).

**Katia Vanessa: **oi! Ainda bem k gostaste! E meus deus, fico muito lisonjeada por servir de exemplo a alguém! Dizes k esperas um dia ser tão boa escritora como eu? Brigada! Bjuxx e obrigada pelo review!

**Inês**: oi dona manager! Td? Beeem, tou a ver k tas a gostar mesmo da fic! Com a quantidade de elogios k escreveste pa'li! Mt obrigada manager! O teu apoio vai ser indispensável para a minha continuação! Va, jinhos e brigada pelo review!

**ketzmalfoyhiwatari: **oi! Ainda bem q vc ta gostando da fic! Bom, agora q vc já viu o q o Voltaire queria com o Kai já pode matar ele neh? Brigada pelo review! Bjuxxx (e desculpa a demora XP)!

**Mione11: **oi! Q bom q gostou! O Voltaire não queria grande coisa o Kai mas enfim, ele tem a mania de fazer tempestades no copo d'agua! Ele exagera muito não? Dizendo q queria falar com Kai urgente e depois não diz nada q preste! Bom, brigada pelo review, bjuxxxx

**Littledark: **oi! Ainda bem k gostaste! Pois, eu também axo k a Hilary tropeçou de propósito, mas enfim, ninguém sabe o k vai na cabeça dakela miúda ne? Bem, obrigada pelo review, bjuxxx!

Autora - E pronto, hoje não respondi aos reviews tão pormenorizadamente como costumo responder, mas é que este capitulo teve mais reviews do que é normal e entaoeu tive que deixar mais espaço! XP (se não perceberam não liguem!).

Ray – Aki, a Mariah já está aqui!

Mariah – Mas afinal o que é que vocês querem?

Autora – Mariah, minha amiga (O.O) … POSSO SABER PORQUE É QUE FOSTE TÃO INCONVENIENTE À POUCO!

Mariah – Eu não fui inconveniente! Apenas disse a verdade!

Ray – Mas há verdades que não devem ser ditas! E com que direito é que tu falas da nossa vida pessoal à frente dos outros?

Autora – E principalmente na minha fic!

Mariah – Mas eu só disse aquilo em frente da Hil!

Autora – E dos leitores!

Mariah – Mas…

Autora – Nem mas nem meio mas! Agora é assim, só és inconveniente se os leitores concordarem entendeste?

Mariah – Sim Aki.

Aki – Muito bem, neste capitulo temos mis uma pergunta para responderem, desta vez da parte da Mariah! (10 segundos de silencio, e ouve-se uma mosca a passar) Mariah? É a tua deixa!

Mariah – Ah claro! Então é assim pessoal querem que eu continue a ser inconveniente ou não? (começa a falar baixo de maneira que eu não oiça) digam que sim, pleeeaaaaseeee…

Ray – E muito obrigada por terem dado a vossa opinião acerca do mundial!

E é isto, continuem a mandar reviews e façam-me felizzz!

Bjuxxxxxxx

Aki Hiwatari

Com a participação especial de Ray Kon e Mariah (do qual o apelido é desconhecido)


	10. uma triste noticia

Oi! (Desculpem a demora XP) Bem, eu só queria dizer neste capítulo, o itálico não vai servir só para os pensamentos mas também para as vozes que vêm do telefone ok? E também queria dizer que este capitulo vai ser muuuuuuuuuito lamechas! Por isso não é aconselhado a quem sofre de lamechiçofobia XD. Bem. E por agora é só isto, boa leitura!

Fica comigo

Capitulo 10 – uma triste notícia

O dia tinha-se passado bem. O Tyson tinha-se fartado de comer (acho k nem era necessário ter dito isto), o Max ficou a tarde toda a ver o fashion TV (O.O), o Kenny gostou tanto de saber do Kai e da Hilary, que passou tarde a fazer um site sobre eles, a Mariah queria ter ido com a Hilary ao shopping, mas esta não se desgrudou do Kai, então não teve outro remédio senão ficar em casa (e não é bem melhor? Ao menos não gastou dinheiro), o Ray ficou a tentar convencer a Mariah de que a Hilary não iria passar mais tempo com o Kai do que com ela (ganda sonho…), e o Kai e a Hilary ficaram a namorar a tarde toda (pois, agora não querem outra coisa neh?).

Eram 10:30 da noite e, o Kai e a Hilary estavam no quarto dele a curtir um do outro, quando de repente o telemóvel da Hilary toca.

"Não vais atender?" – perguntou Kai ao ver que ela deixava o telemóvel tocar.

"Não me apetece. De certeza que não é nada de importante."

"Tu é que sabes." – foi a única resposta que deu antes de começar a beijá-la tanto ou mais intensamente do que antes (credo, até parece que tinha de ir apanhar o autocarro! -» T.T comment infeliz, não liguem…).

Continuaram com aquilo durante mais algum tempo, até que o telemóvel se calou. Mas (tem de haver sempre um mas em cada historia….) , quando pensavam que estavam livres daquele barulho irritante, o telemóvel voltou a tocar (hahahahaha ¬¬').

"Acho que é melhor atenderes, pode ser importante."

"Pronto, ok, eu atendo" – rendeu-se Hilary - "Mas é só para não sermos mais vezes interrompidos! Estou?" – atendeu o telemóvel.

"_Hilary Tatibana?" – _disse uma voz, que parecia ser de homem, do outro lado da linha.

"Sim, sou eu, quem fala?" – perguntou Hilary indignada. Afinal de contas não conhecia aquela voz de lado nenhum!

"_Estou a falar-lhe da clínica médica Atzuko Kourama _(q nome mais estúpido! Peço desculpa mas não arranjei melhor XP), _lamento informá-la mas a sua avó sofreu um ataque cardíaco há umas horas atrás e…" _– o senhor (do qual o nome é desconhecido) ia continuar a falar mas foi interrompido por Hilary.

"O quê!" – gritou Hilary com uma voz extremamente preocupada – "Mas, ela está bem não está? Por favor, diga-me que ela está bem" – a sua voz enfraquecia, à medida que o tempo passava. Ao não obter resposta do tal homem, ela receou o pior e, devido a isso, as lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto.

Até ao momento, Kai, que tinha ficado no seu canto apenas a escutar a conversa, não se tinha preocupado muito. Ele sabia como a Hilary era, preocupava-se por muito pouco. Mas agora, ele tinha visto uma razão para se preocupar a sério. Ele tinha visto as lágrimas que os seus olhos derramavam, a angustia com que a sua voz falava e como a sua mão tremia enquanto pegava naquele pequeno objecto e ouvia as palavras que mais receava e que menos queria ouvir naquele momento – "_infelizmente, ela não conseguiu sobreviver"_.

Mal ouviu aquilo, o telemóvel caiu-lhe das mãos, indo direito para o chão e partindo-se em mil pedaços (era dos bons! XD). Parecia que o mundo ia desabar. Não queria acreditar que a sua avó tinha morrido! - "_Não, é mentira! Ela não morreu, não morreu!" _– era no que ela queria acreditar e, por isso, eram as únicas palavras que ecoavam na sua cabeça.

Kai avançou até ela. Não sabia o que lhe dizer ao certo mas, não podia ficar parado. Parou em frente dela e pôs-lhe a mão no ombro. Sentia-a tremer muito, e mesmo só tendo a mão no seu ombro, podia notar que o batimento do seu coração estava muito acelerado.

Hilary levantou a cabeça. Estava com a cara toda molhada devido ás lágrimas que ainda caíam dos seus olhos. Olhou para Kai, que continuava com a mão no ombro dela. Sentia uma serenidade muito grande vinda dele e isso fazia com que, de certo modo, ela se acalmasse, nem que fosse só um bocadinho. – "Kai!" – foi o que disse antes de se "atirar" para os braços dele e encharcá-lo de lágrimas também (pobrezinho, alguém tem um guarda-chuva? Ok, isto é um assunto sério, não dá pa eu tar a brincar, mas é mais forte do k eu! XP).

"Calma, eu estou aqui contigo!" – dizia Kai, ao mesmo tempo que lhe acariciava os cabelos – "chora o que quiseres, vai fazer-te bem."

Foi o que Hilary fez, ficou a chorar no ombro dele até à meia-noite (meia noite? Ela teve a chorar durante uma hora e meia? Meus deus, mas também não é pra menos), até que adormeceu, ali mesmo, no ombro dele. E para não a acordar, Kai deixou-se estar no mesmo sítio e ficou toda a noite afagando aqueles cabelos macios e brilhantes, ao mesmo tempo que admirava aquela carinha de anjo adormecida.

Na manhã seguinte, Hilary acordou com o seu coração mais aliviado. Apesar de ainda continuar extremamente triste pela morte da avó, aquela choradeira toda na noite anterior tinha-lhe feito bem e, agora já não se sentia tão mal como no início. Levantou a cabeça (porque ela ainda estava deitada no ombro do Kai) e pode constatar que estava deitada no ombro de Kai, que ainda dormia (correcção, ele devia era terá acabado de adormecer!), e que tinha o braço dele em volta do seu pescoço.

"Obrigada mor" – murmurou Hilary com a voz ainda fraca – "Não sei o que teria feito se não estivesse aqui." – deu-lhe um beijo suave para não o acordar e voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele.

Interrupção 

Autora -» aaaaa… acho que me esqueci de dizer uma coisa, por isso vou dizer agora. Então é assim: toda esta parte do Kai e da Hilary (sabem? desde k eu disse k eram 10:30 até agora) bem, eu disse que eles tavam no quarto do Kai mas não disse que tavam no sofá grande ao pé da lareira. E era só isto que eu vos queria dizer! Vá, agora continuem a ler!

Fim da interrupção 

Kai acordou com peso a mais no seu ombro esquerdo. Virou a cabeça e viu Hilary (que entretanto tinha voltado a dormir) exactamente na mesma posição com que tinha adormecido.

"Bom dia." – disse Kai com um sorriso, vendo que ela estava a acordar – "sentes-te melhor?"

"Bom dia. Ainda estou muito triste mas sinto-me muito melhor, e tudo graças a ti! Obrigada."

"Fico contente." – disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa – "agora já me podes contar o que aconteceu pra tu ficares assim?"

"Acho que te devo isso não é?" – única resposta que teve foi o facto de ele a abraçar carinhosamente (ai, também quero T.T k inveja), o que fez com que ela sorrisse – "Bem, então eu vou contar a historia do inicio para que não fiques com duvidas." – começou Hilary um pouco triste por ter de relembrar a história toda.

Kai apenas concordou com a cabeça e ela continuou.

"Lembras-te quando eu vi a foto da tua mãe e me disseste que os teus pais tinham morrido?"

"Sim, tu até me perguntaste se eu não me sentia só."

"E sabes porque te perguntei isso?" – perguntou Hilary tento um silêncio como resposta – "Porque eu passei pelo mesmo, e senti-me muito só."

"Hil, eu não sabia que…" – Kai ficou sem palavras. Ele não fazia ideia de que Hilary também havia perdido os pais! Ela estava sempre tão contente!

"Kai, não te preocupes, agora já comecei, vou até ao fim!" – disse determinada mas não perdendo a sua expressão de tristeza.

"Ok."

"Eu tinha 2 anos quando tudo aconteceu. A minha mãe tinha ido com o meu pai comprar os meus presentes de natal e eu tinha ficado com a minha avó. Eu estava muito impaciente, porque queria ver o que eles me iam oferecer, apesar de saber que não me iam dar nada antes do natal. Passadas mais ou menos 3 horas, fui à varanda e vi os meus pais chegarem no carro. Acenei-lhes e a seguir fui a correr ter com eles. Cheguei lá fora e vi que eles estavam do outro lado da estrada e, como eu ainda não tinha bem a noção das coisas, fui atravessar a estrada sem sequer olhar para os lados." – quando estava no final desta frase, as lágrimas voltaram a cair dos seus olhos (¬¬') e a sua voz começou a enfraquecer cada vez mais.

"Não precisas de contar mais se não quiseres." – disse Kai calmamente, limpando-lhe as lágrimas.

"Não, eu vou contar-te tudo!" – disse Hilary voltando à sua determinação. Kai não a impediu e, por isso ela prosseguiu – "Eu já estava no meio da estrada, quando apareceu um camião a toda a velocidade e o meu pai só teve tempo de me empurrar para fora da estrada, ficando ele no meu lugar. Chorei muito, porque quando ele me empurrou, raspei o joelho no chão (¬¬'), mas chorei muito mais quando soube que ele tinha… morrido." – Hilary calou-se durante uns segundos e olhou para Kai, para ver qual tinha sido a sua reacção. Bem, pode-se dizer que ele estava com a cara mais estranha que ela já tinha visto! Parece que, pela primeira vez, ele se tinha surpreendido a sério. Pena ter sido naquelas condições. – "Passado algum tempo, a minha mãe entrou em depressão e acabou por morrer com uma paralisia cerebral (oi, eu não sei se tem alguma coisa a ver depressão com paralisia cerebral, mas eu não percebo nada de medicina! XP bem, façam conta que tem). E a partir daí, eu comecei a viver com a minha avó."

"Hilary, eu… eu não sabia que tinhas passado por tudo isso!" – Kai estava muito chocado com toda aquela história, não fazia ideia de que ela tinha um passado tão triste! E pensava ele que o seu passado era mau (e vão dizer k não é) – "Mas, só não entendo como é que estás sempre a sorrir tão contente, depois do que se passou…"

"Eu estou a sempre a sorrir para não transparecer para os outros a tristeza que sinto cada vez que me lembro que eles morreram… por minha culpa." – desta vez tinha sido a gota de água. Hilary não aguentou e desabou em lágrimas novamente.

"Não digas isso, a culpa não foi tua. Tu só tinhas 2 anos, é normal que não tenhas noção das coisas!" – Kai abraçou-a fortemente e tentou fazê-la ver que não tinha culpa, mas só conseguiu passado meia hora, porque a Hilary foi vencida pelo cansaço.

"Hil?"

"Sim?" respondeu Hilary, que entretanto já tinha parado de chorar.

"O que é que te disseram ontem ao telefone pra ficares assim?"

"Ah sim…" – começou Hilary ficando novamente à beira de um ataque de lágrimas – "ainda não te conte essa parte."

"Mas se não quiseres contar, eu compreendo." – disse Kai calmamente – "Agora só quero que fiques bem" (ai que romântico…).

"Obrigada Kai, mas eu vou contar-te." – agora é que, finalmente, ela ia contar-lhe a razão principal de toda aquela choradeira – "quem me ligou ontem foi um senhor de uma clínica médica japonesa, da qual o nome eu não me recordo e também não é para aqui chamado."

"E o que é que ele te disse?"

"Ele disse que… bem… - neste momento as lágrimas começaram a brotar nos seus olhos novamente e ela disse logo tudo de uma vez antes que começasse a chorar a sério, e não conseguisse contar nada – "ele disse que a minha avó morreu!" – e caiu mais uma vez num choro imenso.

Kai ficou totalmente paralisado com aquilo. Ela já havia perdido os pais, e agora tinha perdido avó, a única família que lhe restava! Recuperado do choque, Kai abraçou-a fortemente.

"Ela era a única família que eu tinha…" – murmurou Hilary – "agora que ela se foi, estou sozinha…"

"Não, não estás!" – interrompeu Kai – "Agora tens-me a mim! E eu vou estar sempre contigo!"

"Kai…" – Hilary levantou a cabeça e olhou-o com os seus olhos rubi, ainda molhados, por causa das lágrimas – "obrigada, eu não sei o que… "

"Não digas nada." – interrompeu Kai mais uma vez, pondo-lhe os dedos nos lábios – "eu amo-te." – e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios, fazendo com que uma última lágrima solitária, caísse dos olhos dela (eu não sei de qual dos olhos é que a lágrima caiu por isso inventem XP).

"Eu também te amo Kai, mais do que tudo no mundo! Ainda bem que entraste na minha vida."

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Entretanto na sala de jantar…

"Tyson, devolve-me a Dizzi!" – gritava Kenny correndo atrás de Tyson, enquanto os outros tomavam o pequeno-almoço tranquilamente.

"Só quando vir o site que estiveste a fazer ontem!" – dizia Tyson correndo pela sala toda com a Dizzi nas mãos.

"Ok... eu… desisto, … estou muito… cansado" – rendeu-se Kenny já sentado no chão devido ao cansaço.

"Fixe! agora já posso ver o site!" – disse Tyson todo contente sentando-se numa cadeira e pondo a Dizzi em cima da mesa – "Ora, deixa ver… Kenny, qual é o site?"

"Não te digo!"

"Ora seu…"

"www. bladebreakersinlove .net / kaixhilary" (ei, este site é pura imaginação ouviram! Fui eu que inventei!) – disse uma voz vinda do portátil.

"Fixe! obrigado Dizzi!"

"Sempre ás ordens pra chatear o Kenny!"

"¬¬X" (Kenny).

"Ei, este site é sobre o Kai e a Hilary!" – disse Tyson.

Todos os presentes caíram feito anime.

"O que foi? Disse alguma coisa de mal?"

"¬¬' claro que não Tyson!" – disse Max.

Nesse momento, tocaram à porta e Charles foi abrir.

"Bom dia Charles!" – cumprimentou uma menina ruiva de olhos verdes, muito contente.

"Bom dia menina, faça favor de entrar!"

"Obrigada!"

"Diga-me, o que a traz por cá tão cedo?"

"Vim visitar os meus amigos bladebreaker, eles ainda estão cá não estão?"

"Sim, eles estão a tomar o pequeno-almoço na sala de jantar, eu acompanho-a até lá."

"Não é preciso incomodar-se Charles, eu sei onde fica."

"Como quiser menina, se não necessitar de mais nada eu retiro-me."

"Não, não preciso de mais nada Charles, obrigada, és muito amável!"

"Com licença." – foi a última coisa que disse antes de se retirar, e a rapariga saiu do hall de entrada em direcção à sala de jantar.

De regresso à sala de jantar, o Max encharcava-se de doces, o Ray e a Mariah estavam aos beijos e, enquanto o Kenny implorava para o Tyson não estragar a Dizzi, este ainda estava a ver o site.

"BOM DIA PESSOAL!" – gritou a rapariga ruiva que acabava de chegar.

"Rose!" – exclamaram todos surpreendidos.

"Eu mesma!" – exclamou Rose muito contente e em seguida viu algo que lhe chamou bastante a atenção – "TYSON!" – correu para ele e saltou-lhe para cima (quer dizer, não é bem assim! Eu passo a explicar: o Tyson estava sentado numa cadeira de costas para ela e então, quando ela lhe saltou pra cima ficou agarrada ao pescoço dele!).

"Rose, o que é que vieste cá fazer?" – perguntou Tyson tentando libertar-se dos braços dela.

"Vim visitar-te, o que é que achas? E tu, o que é que estás a fazer?"

"Tou a comentar no site do Kai e da Hilary."

"Ah, eu ontem estive a vê-lo, o site tá muito bom, parabéns Kenny!" – disse Rose virando-se para Kenny.

"O-obrigado." – agradeceu Kenny um pouco corado.

"E o que é que estás a escrever?" – perguntou Rose a Tyson.

"Estou a escrever que o site está muito bom, mas não devia ser só sobre o Kai e a Hilary, devia ser sobre todos nós!"

"Dah, e é sobre todos vocês!" – disse Rose.

"Ai é?"

"Ya, vê-se logo pelo nome do site: www.bladebreakers in love. net!"

"Isto é verdade Kenny?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Bem, sim. Na verdade já tem as páginas do Ray e da Mariah, e do Max e da Mariam." – respondeu Kenny – "a única coisa que fiz ontem, foi acrescentar a página do Kai e da Hilary."

"O quê!" – exclamaram Max, Ray e Mariah.

"Não se importam pois não?" – perguntou Kenny um pouco nervoso. A sua única resposta foi um olhar mortífero vindo dos três (um de cada XP).

"Kenny, quando eu começar a namorar fazes uma página pra mim não fazes?" – perguntou Tyson com os olhos a brilhar.

"Claro, vai ser um prazer!" – respondeu Kenny.

"Bem, isso foi outro dos motivos que me trouxe até aqui." – disse Rose.

"O quê? A página do Tyson?"

"Sim, é que necessito de te dizer uma coisa Tyson." – disse virando-se para ele (ela já não estava agarrada ao pescoço dele).

"Fala."

"Tyson, eu estou apaixonada por ti!" – declarou Rose sem nenhuma hesitação.

"O QUÊ!" – exclamaram todos muito surpreendidos.

"É verdade. Quando eu não te conhecia, julgava-me apenas a tua fã nº 1, mas desde que te vi no casamento da Aisha em carne e osso, eu percebi que te amo e, por isso… queres namorar comigo?"

"Ya, pode ser." – respondeu Tyson na maior das calmas.

"Fixe!" – gritou Rose e foi a correr beijá-lo (que maluca).

"Tyson, não achas que isso é muito repentino?" – perguntou Ray.

"Sim, é que tu conhece-la há tão pouco tempo!" – acrescentou Mariah.

"Eu sei, mas é que…" – disse Tyson começando a chorar de emoção – "ela fez-me a declaração de amor mais bonita que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida!"

Todos caíram feito anime.

Entretanto, chegaram o Kai e a Hilary, e vinham com uma cara não muito boa.

"Pessoal, temos uma coisa pra vos contar." – disse Hilary.

Continua…

Oi! Então, eu disse k o capitulo ia ser lamechas por isso não venham reclamar pra cima de mim! Pois é, a Hilary tem um passado muito triste, tadinha… e agora o Tyson namora com a Rose, mas será k este namoro repentino vai dar certo? E o Kai e a Hilary, o que será que eles tem pra dizer aos outros? E será que Portugal vai ganhar o mundial? (XP) se querem saber as respostas (excluindo a última pergunta), não percam o próximo capitulo porque nós também não! (ando a ver muito dragonball XP).

E agora as respostas aos reviews!

**Kairy-Chan**: Oi Kairy! Não te preocupes, eu não fico chateada, ás vezes também me acontece! Pois é, agora tou a gozar bue com o Tyson, mas não tenhas pena, ele merece! E tinhas razão, ele e a Rose fazem um par engraçado! Um par de malucos! XP espero k tenhas gostado deste capitulo, e se te atrasares com o review, eu compreendo! Brigada pelos reviews, bjuxx! PS: comecei a ler a tua fic e já mandei review, já viste?

**Camihil**: oi amiga! Ainda bem k vc gostou! Fico muito contente! Brigada pelo review, va beijo!

**Rayline Li**: oi pimaaa! Inda bem k gostaste, mas achas k eu sou assim tão chata? Se tu lesses logo, eu não era chata pa ti! Mas pronto, eu prometo k me vou controlar desta vez! Brigada pelo review! Bjux fofos!

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**oi! Que bom que vc gostou! E desculpa a demora XP obrigada pelo review, beijo!

**meniina Ines**oi dona manager! Então, já tas mais contente com este capitulo? Eu pessoalmente acho k ta maior (por acaso eh tecnicamente mas enfim…) ainda bem k gostaste do outro! E desculpa a demora. Obrigada pelo review Bjuxxx

Autora - Agora que já respondi aos reviews, tá na hora de falar consigo menino Kai!

Kai (muito desinteressado) – O que é que queres?

Autora - Porque é que tu agora andas sempre agarrado à Hilary, a dizer-lhe coisas bonitas ãh? Não sabes que isso me irrita?

Kai – Foste tu que quiseste que eu namorasse com ela, agora aguenta!

Autora – Mas…

Mariah (aparecendo de repente) – se tu visses metade do que eles fazem durante o dia tavas calada!

Kai e Hilary (aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde) – Mariah!

Mariah – Vocês agora já não me podem dizer nada! Eu estou apenas a cumprir o meu dever de agradar aos leitores! Obrigado por me deixarem continuar a ser inconveniente leitores! (começando a chorar) nunca esquecerei o que fizeram por mim! Adoro-vos!

Autora – por falar em adorar… Rose, já sei que te declaraste ao Tyson!

Rose – É verdade, nós agora namoramos!

Autora – Mas não achas que foste muito directa?

Rose – Nem por isso!

Mariah - Eu concordo com a Rose! Se ela gosta do Tyson, só tinha era que se mandar de cabeça!

Rose (a chorar) – Ainda bem que me compreendes Mariah! A partir de agora seremos as melhores amigas!

Mariah – Sim!

Autora - ¬¬' uma super inconveniente e uma directa de mais melhores amigas? Tenho cá um feeling que isto não vai correr nada bem!

E prontinho! Continuem a mandar reviews e façam-me feliz!

Bjuxxxx

Aki Hiwatari


	11. regresso a casa

Oiiii! Desculpem a demora pessoal, mas é que eu não tava com cabeça pra escrever, a sério, tava com uma falta de paciência… meu deus! Já pra não falar dos teste… são muitos! E também, porque quando fui postar a fic não consegui T.T por isso vem mais atrasada do que eu queria. Ah, e só queria esclarecer mais uma coisinha: é que quando não fica bem eu escrever "disse uma pessoa qualquer" ou "perguntou não sei quem" eu meto o nome da pessoa entre parênteses ok? E pronto, agora passemos à fic, boa leitura!

Fica comigo

Capítulo 11 – Regresso a casa

"Pessoal, temos uma coisa pra vos contar." – disse Hilary.

Todos pararam de se armar em parvos e ficaram calados a olhar para eles, esperando a informação seguinte.

"Hoje à tarde vou voltar para o Japão e o Kai vem comigo."

"O quê!" – exclamaram todos.

"Mas Hilary, tu disseste que só íamos embora amanhã!" – disse Tyson com Rose agarrada ao seu pescoço (again…).

"Hello, Tyson… estás com problemas de audição? Eu disse que eu e o Kai íamos voltar, não tu!" – retorquiu Hilary.

"Ya, se tu quiseres podes ficar." – acrescentou Kai.

"Podes crer que fico!" – exclamou Tyson e Rose esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Afinal de contas, ela agora namorava com o Tyson e, apesar de morar em Inglaterra (q é muito mais longe do Japão que a Rússia), agora estava na Rússia e não queria ficar longe do seu amorzinho (¬¬' por favor…).

"Mas… porque é que vão embora hoje?" – perguntou Max.

"É que…" – Hilary conteve-se para não voltar a cair no choro (é melhor que te controles! Já se queixaram que choras de mais!) e continuou a falar – "a minha avó morreu…" – não falou mais se não é que desabava mesmo em lágrimas (já falámos sobre isso!).

Logo, todos se levantaram e foram ter com ela.

"Oh amiga, eu sinto muito…" – disse Mariah abraçando a amiga – "Ray, voltamos com eles pró Japão!"

"Mas assim tão de repente?" – perguntou Ray.

"Claro Ray, não vou deixar a minha melhor amiga sem mim numa altura destas não achas?"

"Está bem."

"Mas Mariah, não podes estragar as tuas férias por minha culpa!"

"Hil, sem ti aqui, as férias não seriam a mesma coisa!"

"Obrigada."

"Kai, se não te importas, eu também gostaria de ficar." – disse Kenny um pouco corado (mas não era por causa do Kai ãh!).

"Faz como quiseres."

"Mas porque é que queres ficar Kenny?" – perguntou Max curioso.

"É que…" – Kenny estava a ficar cada vez mais vermelho – "conheci uma rapariga russa na net e combinámos encontrar-nos esta noite."

"Uuuh, cheira-me que o bladebreakersinlove vai ficar completo dentro em breve!" – comentou Tyson.

"Cala e boca Tyson!" – gritou Kenny meeeesmo vermelho.

"E tu Max, ficas ou vais?" – perguntou Ray.

"Não fico, mas também não vou." – respondeu Max deixando os outros com cara de "O.o?" – "É que combinei ir ter com a minha mãe a New York (ok, eu sei que devia ter escrito em português, mas gosto mais assim XP) amanhã de manhã."

"E quanto tempo vais ficar lá Max?" – perguntou Tyson.

"Não sei, talvez fique o resto das férias, talvez fique a morar lá. Tudo depende da Mariam.

"Da Mariam?" – perguntou Tyson confuso.

"Sim, ela está lá com a equipa e, se ela ficar lá eu também fico."

"Ah, ok, já percebi."

"Bem, então eu vou fazer as malas." – declarou Mariah seguindo para o "seu" quarto.

"Eu também." – disse Ray, fazendo o mesmo.

"Eu vou acabar de arrumar as últimas coisas." – disse Hilary seguindo os anteriores.

Os outros ficaram calados durante uns segundos, até que Kai saiu sem dizer nada.

"Típico do Kai, sair sem dizer nada." – disse Tyson cruzando os braços.

"É, ele pode ter-se tornado mais simpático, mas há coisas que nunca mudam!" – disse Max.

"É verdade." – concordou Kenny.

"Ainda bem que não casei com ele!" – exclamou Rose.

"Ainda bem digo eu!" – disse Tyson abraçando-a (ui,ui, que românticos que nós estamos!).

Entretanto no escritório de Voltaire.

"É só pra dizer que logo à tarde vou mudar-me para o Japão. Tchau!" – informou Kai saindo logo em seguida.

Voltaire ficou uns momentos com cara de "ãh?" e, só passado um minuto é que raciocinou sobre o que o neto dito e pôs-se aos gritos a chamar por ele.

Passado um quarto de hora…

"Kai… Kai! Volta aqui Kai!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

À hora da partida, no aeroporto…

"Pessoal, chegou a nossa hora." – disse Ray um pouco triste por ter de partir sem os seus melhores amigos.

"Pois é." – concordou Mariah abraçada a Ray.

"Não fiquem tristes, vamos voltar a ver-nos dentro em breve, não é Tyson?"

"Claro! Afinal de contas somos todos amigos!"

"Ele tem razão, nãos podemos deixar-nos abater!" – disse Hilary.

"Bem malta, eu não sei quando é que vos volto a ver." – disse Kenny – "porque tanto posso voltar amanhã do que daqui a dez anos!"

"Ãh?" – exclamaram todos confusos.

"Tudo depende de hoje à noite.

"Começaram-se todos a rir, quando foram interrompidos por uma voz que ecoava por todo o aeroporto:

"_Última chamada para os passageiros com destino ao Japão, Tóquio…"_

"Bem, temos mesmo que ir!" – informou Kai aos outros que faziam as últimas despedidas.

"Até breve!" – disseram todos e, enquanto Kai, Hilary, Ray e Mariah se dirigiam para o avião, os outros iam embora do aeroporto, de regresso à mansão Hiwatari.

Pelo caminho…

"Acham que agora que o Kai não está cá, o Voltaire vai nos deixar continuar a "morar" na casa dele" – perguntou Tyson.

"Não sei, conhecendo o Voltaire, podemos esperar de tudo!" – respondeu Kenny.

"Não se preocupem! Se ele vos expulsar, vocês vão para minha casa de férias! O meu pai adora visitas!" – exclamou Rose.

"Fixe!" – gritaram os outros todos contentes!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Já no Japão, a caminho do dojo do Tyson…

"Ainda bem que o avô do Tyson nos deixou ficar lá em casa!" – exclamou Ray.

"Lamento por não poderem ficar em minha casa, mas o apartamento é muito pequeno e os únicos quartos que existem são o meu e o da… minha avó." – disse Hilary baixando a cabeça e o tom de voz nas últimas palavras.

"Não te preocupes! Nós compreendemos que queiras preservar as coisas que te fazem recordar a tua avó." – reconfortou-a Mariah.

"Sim, e é por isso que nunca vou deixar ninguém entrar no quarto dela. Obrigada por compreenderem."

"Chegámos!" – avisou Ray vendo que se aproximavam do dojo.

"Olá!" – cumprimentou o avô do Tyson sempre muito alegre – "Que bom vê-los! Há quanto tempo! (¬¬' por favor, passou menos de uma semana!)

"Olá avô, também tivemos saudades suas" – disse Ray com uma enorme pinga atrás da cabeça (tipo anime, sabem).

"Sim, obrigada por nos receber em sua casa! Já começa a ser um hábito." – comentou Mariah pondo a mão atrás da cabeça fazendo os outros rir.

"De certa forma tens razão, mas não me incomoda nada, eu adoro tê-los cá!" – disse o avô – "mas afinal, quem fica cá?"

"Eu fico!" – respondeu Ray.

"Eu também!" – confirmou Mariah.

"E tu Hilary?" – perguntou o avô.

"Não obrigada, eu vou pra minha casa."

"E tu Kai?" – perguntou novamente o avô.

"Eu fi…" – Kai ia dizer que ficava quando foi interrompido.

"O Kai vai comigo para minha casa!" – exclamou Hilary pegando no braço dele – "lamento muito mas não podemos ficar mais!"

"Mas…" (avô).

"Adeus!" – despediu-se Hilary saindo a correr (literalmente) com o Kai atrás (ela tava tipo, a puxá-lo pelo braço).

"Ela não disse que só tinha um quarto?" – pergunto Ray confuso.

"¬¬' Dah, Ray, acorda pá vida!" – exclamou Mariah (desculpem mas eu não resisti a gozar um bocado com o Ray XP).

"Ah! Já percebi!"

"Olhem, eu é que não estou a perceber nada" – disse o avô muuuuito confuso – "Alguém me explica?"

"Enquanto isso, a caminho da casa da Hilary…

"Porque é que me arrasaste dali tão depressa?"

"Aaaa… não sei bem, acho que não me apetecia responder ás perguntas que, **de certeza**, o avô já fez ao Ray e à Mariah.

"Ah, entendo…"

"Kai?"

"Sim?"

"Porque é que ias dizer ao avô que ficavas lá?"

"Não disseste que só tinhas um quarto?" – disse Kai na brincadeira (u.u).

"Tás a gozar comigo?"

"Aham."

"Ai que parvo!" – disse Hilary dando-lhe uma chapada no ombro.

Fizeram o resto do caminho na brincadeira, até que chegaram a casa da Hilary. Era um apartamento pequeno mas acolhedor. Todo ele era em tons de branco e creme. Quando se entrava ficava-se logo na sala de estar, que era a maior divisão da casa. As paredes brancas eram repletas de quadros e fotografias, tirando a do fundo, que tinha uma enorme janela que, realçada por lindos cortinados cremes, conduzia a uma pequena varanda. No meio da sala havia um sofá creme (daqueles que vão sempre a direito até que chegam a um certo ponto e viram, tipo isto: ¬ ), que ficava em frente à televisão. Do lado esquerdo da sala estava a cozinha e do lado direito estava um pequeno corredor que dava acesso aos quartos, à casa de banho e à arrecadação.

"A tua casa é muito bonita." – elogiou Kai olhando em volta.

"Sim, pois, comparada com a tua, a minha é uma barraca!" (XD).

"Também não exageres!" – disse Kai – "Sabes, preferia 1000 vezes morar numa casa pequena e acolhedora do que naquela mansão enorme repleta de empregados a chatearem-me a cabeça a toda a hora!"

"Hahahaha" – riu Hilary (ninguém tinha reparado ¬¬') – "Não seja por isso, podes ficar cá a morar se quiseres!"

"Podes crer que fico!" – disse Kai sentando-se no sofá – "Ai meu Deus!"

"O que foi?" – perguntou Hilary sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Agora parecia o Tyson a falar!"

Começaram os dois a rir descontroladamente até que se cansaram e a Hilary ficou deitada no peito do Kai.

"Sabes Kai, tu mudaste muito. Já não és aquela pessoa fria e insensível de antes, que passava a vida encostado a uma parede sem dizer nada a ninguém…"

"Acho que isso aconteceu porque me apaixonei por ti… E pensar que fui tão mal educado contigo quando fomos apresentados…"

"É verdade, mas o que lá vai, lá vai!" – exclamou Hilary – "o que interessa é que estamos aqui os dois e ninguém nos vai separar."

"Ninguém mesmo! Ai de quem tente!"

Hilary deu uma pequena gargalhada – "Estás mesmo diferente!"

"Tens razão, e sabes que mais? Gosto muito mais deste meu novo eu! Ser frio não é nada divertido!"

"Também acho! Apesar de me ter apaixonado por ti quando ainda tinhas aquele feitio insuportável (eu gosto!), acho que agora estás bem melhor!"

"É verdade Hilary, quando é que te apaixonaste por mim?" – perguntou Kai curioso.

"Não me lembro muito bem" – respondeu Hilary pondo o dedo indicador no queixo e olhando para cima – "ora vejamos… acho que foi quando te vi pela primeira vez na foto em casa do Kenny."

"Apaixonaste-te por uma foto?"

"Quer dizer, eu lembro-me que quando te vi na foto achei-te muito giro, mas não sei ao certo se foi nessa altura que fiquei apaixonada por ti."

"É pá, decide-te! Foi aí que te apaixonaste por mim ou não?"

"Sei lá! Olha, esquece."

"Mas eu queria saber…"- insistiu Kai

"Quando me lembrar conto-te."

"Fico contente por saber a importância que me dás." – disse Kai sarcasticamente.

"Ah, não sejas assim! Eu só não me lembro porque já gosto de ti há montes de tempo!"

"Pois, tá bem…"

"E tu?"

"Eu o quê?"

"Quando é que te apaixonaste por mim?"

"Não sei se mereces saber!"

"Vá, diz lá!" – pediu Hilary fazendo beicinho.

"Pronto, ok, eu digo." – rendeu-se Kai.

"Fixe! então, quando foi?"

"No dia em que voltei para a Rússia."

"E mesmo assim foste? Vê-se mesmo que eras frio."

"O que é que queres? Eu não sabia muito bem o que era aquilo que estava a sentir!" – disse Kai, tentando, de certa forma, desculpar-se.

"Pois… mas o que importa é que agora estamos juntos não é?"

"Claro! E nunca nos vamos separar!"

Hilary levantou a cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado – "Amo-te."

"Eu também."

Continua…

Ficou fraco eu sei, mas eu não tava muito inspirada… T.T E sabem que mais? Este capítulo foi o penúltimo! Isso mesmo, mais um capitulo e deixo de vos martirizar com esta fic XP agora, se eu demorar mais tempo a postar o ultimo capitulo não se assustem, é que os finais dão muito trabalho (falo por experiência própria).

E agora os reviews:

**Rayline Li: **oi pimaaa! Pois eh, a Mariah continua na mesma (infelizmente pra mim) e tudo graças a vcs! E a Hilary tem um passado mm triste, mas parece k agr ela já nem liga (mm desnaturada) XP brigada pelo review, bjuxx

**littledark**oi! Não te preocupes por teres perdido o outro capitulo, o que importa é que gostaste! XD bem, o Kai e a Hilary não casaram, mas tão lá perto, ninguém sabe o k vai acontecer no último capítulo (nem eu XP)! Brigada pelo review, bjuxxx

**Julie Coldness**oi! Que bom que vc tá gostando e brigada por elogiar tanto a minha fic, fico muito contente! XD bom, pra vc colocar as fics preferidas eh muito fácil: quando vc vai mandar review aparece umas coisas escritas em baixo da caixa de texto neh? Basta vc clicar em add storie to favorites antes de mandar o review! Bom, espero que tenha te ajudado. Beijos e brigada pelo review!

**Camihil**oi amiga! Que bom que vc gostou! Mas vc ta falando sério quando diz q chorou com o capitulo anterior? Meu deus, não sabia que tava tão dramático assim! XD brigada pelo review, beijo

**Kairy-Chan**oiii! Fix, não te atrasaste! (loool) bem, como viste a Hilary agora já tá avisada pra não chorar tanto, mas visto do teu ponto de vista, até não é assim tão mau ela passar a vida a chorar! E tás a ver, o Kenny já vai ter um par (brigada pela ideia!) e ainda bem k tas a gostar da fic (e dos meus comentários XD) bjuxxx e brighada pelo review!

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**Oi! Eh, o passado da Hil eh meio triste mas parece que ela já nem liga pra ele. E quanto ao avô dela, não se sabe nada sobre ele, mas a Hilary nunca conheceu ele. E seu maninho Kai ta com Hilary sim… eh muito triste, eu que devia tar com ele T.T bom, brigada pelo review, beijo!

**meniina Ines**oix dona manager :))) acredita k fikei mt felixx! E brigada por m apoiares sempre! Inda bem k tas a goxtar! Bjux e bigada pelo review!

Bem, hoje não vou falar com ninguém porque já tou farta de escrever hoje (é que escrevi o capitulo todo hoje!). só queria dar a minha opinião acerca do comportamento do menino Kai nos últimos tempos: é assim, Kai, eu sempre disse k podias ser um pouquinho mais simpático, mas era preciso ficares tolamente parvo!

Bem, e era só isto, continuem a mandar reviews pra eu acabar a fic em grande! XD

Bjuxxxx

Aki Hiwatari


	12. Um ano depois

Oi! Desculpem a demora (aposto que já nem se lembravam de mim!), mas eu avisei que ia demorar mais um bocado! Isto de acabar as fics não é fácil e, já pra não falar que estava completamente sem ideias, mas felizmente consegui escrevê-lo, graças a um sábado e manhã em que acordei inspirada e não me levantei da cama enquanto não inventei o capítulo todo! O pior depois foi escrevê-lo… e também houve outra razão. É que a minha amiga mia (camihil) ficou sem net durante 10 dias e ela pediu-me pra não postar antes que voltasse a ter net. Bem, mas o que interessa é que o capítulo já chegou! E agora vou deixar-me de conversas porque este capitulo vai ser um bocadinho maior que os outros e eu não vos quero aborrecer! Boa leitura!

Fica comigo

Capítulo 12 – Um ano depois

Passou um ano desde que os nossos amigos se separaram e, agora cada um estava a construir a sua própria vida sem depender dos outros.

O Tyson foi morar com a Rose para Inglaterra e, o pai dela (que até era um tipo fixe), fez questão de que ele fosse trabalhar para uma das suas empresas. Agora o Tyson é vice-presidente da maior e mais rica empresa de Londres. De facto, deixou de participar nos torneios de Beyblade mas, nos tempos livres, anda a treinar "futuros campeões", como ele lhes chama (ou seja, ele anda a dar maus hábitos ás criancinhas :P).

O Max, como já era previsto, ficou a morar em New York, pois a Mariam gostou tanto da cidade, que não se quis ir embora. De momento trabalha com a mãe no laboratório, mas o seu projecto de construir um parque de diversões Beyblade já está em andamento (parque de diversões Beyblade, de onde é que eu tirei esta ideia?).

Quanto ao Kenny… Bem, lembram-se quando ele disse que se ia encontrar com uma rapariga que tinha conhecido na net? Pois o encontro correu muito bem. Eles ficaram só amigos durante uns 3 meses, até que o Kenny teve a coragem de pedi-la em namoro e ela aceitou. Desde aí que moram os dois num pequeno apartamento na Rússia, mas não por muito tempo, pois o Kenny espera ansiosamente que a Microsoft confirme o seu lugar na empresa. Devem estar a pensar "que exagero!" mas não é exagero nenhum! É que o Kenny entrou para a faculdade para tirar o curso de engenharia informática e no dia seguinte saiu como Sr. Dr. Engenheiro Kenny! (ok, agora sou eu que estou a exagerar XP mas pessoal, é o Kenny!).

Falando do pessoal que voltou para o Japão…

O Ray e a Mariah já não estão em casa do Tyson (até que enfim!), agora eles moram numa moradia de 10 assoalhadas, com um enorme jardim e uma piscina que começa à altura do chão e acaba com 7 metros de profundidade.

De dia, o Ray é dono (neste caso também é à noite) e chefe de cozinha do melhor restaurante de comida chinesa do Japão, que lhe foi deixado por um tio e, de noite está a tirar o curso de contabilidade (que seca).

A Mariah anda na faculdade de arte e design em Tokyo, especializando-se em artes gráficas.

Os dois estão de casamento marcado para daqui a 3 meses.

O Kai e a Hilary, já não moram naquele apartamento, mas não o venderam, pois a Hilary não queria desfazer-se das recordações da avó. Agora vivem numa moradia em frente à do Ray e da Mariah (mas muito maior e muito mais linda!), com 12 assoalhadas, duas piscinas (uma maior e outra mais pequena com um Jacuzzi a um canto na maior) no jardim, que era enorme e cheio das mais variadas espécies de plantas e uma garagem com um Porsche Carrera GT descapotável, azul muito escuro metalizado e um Audi TT também descapotável, vermelho metalizado, lá dentro (da garagem, não do carro XP).

A Hilary anda na mesma universidade que a Mariah mas está a tirar o curso de designer de moda e, como os horários são praticamente os mesmos, elas vão sempre juntas para casa.

Por sua vez, o Kai agora é dono a BBA, pois o Sr. Dickenson (não me matem se tiver mal escrito, mas eu não sei como se escreve XP) resolveu reformar-se e quis vendê-la a uma pessoa de confiança, e quem melhor que o Kai para tomar conta da associação? (O Boris não é de certeza! X)).

(Meu, isto tudo só nos diz que, no espaço de um ano, o pessoal ficou mais rico que rico! – frase estúpida ¬¬' também quero! ò.ó).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Numa tarde de Primavera (como eu adoro a Primavera! Mas prefiro o Inverno!), Hilary e Mariah regressavam da faculdade…

"Ai, estou tão feliz!" – suspirava Mariah.

"Daqui a 3 meses tu e o Ray vão casar, já sei." – disse Hilary com uma enorme gota atrás da cabeça.

"Como é que sabias que eu ia dizer isso?"

"Dah, tu só disseste isso 2753 vezes esta semana!" – respondeu Hilary enquanto a gota aumentava de tamanho.

"A sério? Desculpa Hil, eu sei que tu não tens que tar a levar com o meu excesso de felicidade." – desculpou-se Mariah.

"Não te preocupes, eu não me importo! Quem me dera estar ao feliz como tu!"

"Porquê? As coisa entre ti e o Kai não vão bem?" – perguntou Mariah preocupada.

"Não, as coisas entre nós vão lindamente mas…" – Hilary parou de andar e ficou a olhar para o chão.

"Maaas?..." – disse Mariah parando ao lado dela.

Hilary olhou para a amiga com uma cara desesperada e disse – "quando será que ele me pede em casamento?"

Mariah caiu feito anime e a seguir levantou-se muito depressa e continuou a andar.

"Não vais dizer nada?" – perguntou Hilary correndo atrás dela (porque quando se deu conta que a Mariah tinha continuado a nadar, já ela ia um bocado longe).

"Hilary, tu não achas que é muito cedo? Quer dizer, tu só tens 18 anos!"

"E então? Tu também!"

"Mas é diferente. Eu e o Ray já namoramos há quase 4 anos! Além disso já moramos juntos."

"Nós também! Já te esqueceste que moramos mesmo em frente de vocês?"

Não mas… vocês só namoram há 1 ano!"

"Ah, tá bem Mariah, mas eu não me conformo!" – disse Hilary cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara engraçada (tipo a Doremi, sabem).

Chegando à rua onde elas moravam, cada uma seguiu para sua casa.

Passado mais ou menos uma hora, a Mariah estava a fazer um bolo para o Ray (que querida…), quando se lembrou que não tinha ovos, então resolveu ir pedir à Hilary. Tocou à porta, mas como ninguém atendia resolveu entrar (ela tem uma chave da casa da Hilary, assim como a Hilary tem uma chave da casa dela). Mal entrou ficou paralisada com o que viu. Hilary estava desmaiada no chão da sala de estar. Correu até ela e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

"Hil, Hil! O que se passa contigo? Acorda!" – dizia Mariah ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava pequenos abanões e chapadas na cara numa tentativa de que ela acordasse. Mas tudo isso foi em vão, por isso lembrou-se – "Já sei1 vou ligar para o 112! Ah, mas eu não sei o número…"

Brincadeira! A Mariah não é assim tão burra né? Né? Bem, do que ela realmente se lembrou foi de agarrar na Hilary (com muito esforço), pegar nas chaves do Audi da Hilary, ir até à garagem da casa da Hilary, pôr a Hilary dentro do carro e ir ate ao hospital no carro da Hilary (ok, eu sei que isto ficou muito repetitivo, mas foi de propósito XP).

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Ray, que entretanto já tinha sido contactado pela Mariah, já estava lá à espera.

"Afinal o que aconteceu?" – perguntou Ray.

"Não sei. Quando entrei em casa dela encontrei-a desmaiada, mas não sei porquê, e estou muito preocupada." – respondeu Mariah – "Agora ajuda-me a levá-la lá para dentro." (porque eles ainda estavam no parque de estacionamento).

Mas antes que pudessem pegar nela para a levarem para dentro do hospital, Hilary acordou.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou ela muito tonta, sentando-se no banco do carro (porque ela estava deitada no banco de trás) – "E… onde estou?"

"Estamos no hospital Hil. Tu desmaiaste e eu achei melhor trazer-te para aqui." – respondeu Mariah.

"Desmaiei?"

"Sim, pelo que a Mariah me contou, encontrou-te desmaiada na sala." – acrescentou Ray.

"Exacto."

"Mas, e o Kai? Vocês não lhe contaram pois não?"

"Não conseguimos entrar em contacto com ele." – respondeu Mariah – "Mas porque é que não queres que ele saiba?"

"Nada de importante, só não quero preocupá-lo."

"Sim, está bem." – Mariah não ficou muito convencida mas não insistiu mais,

"Ok, menina Hilary, vamos andando lá para dentro." – disse Ray.

"Mas… eu já estou bem! Já não preciso de ir ao hospital!"

"Ai isso eh que precisas!" – exclamou Mariah – "não sabemos porque é que desmaiaste e muito menos se poderá voltar a acontecer, por isso vamos jogar pelo seguro!"

"Ela tem razão!" – concordou Ray.

"Está bem" – suspirou Hilary – "vocês venceram v.v"

Entraram, Hilary preencheu a ficha, ficaram algum tempo à espera (mas foi pouco) e ela foi consultada (vê-se mesmo que não estão em Portugal ¬¬'). Depois do médico lhe ter feito alguns exames, mandou-a esperar e, passado meia hora chamou-a novamente. Hilary entrou no consultório e sentou-se em frente do médico. Como viu que ele estava com uma cara muito séria começou a ficar seriamente preocupada e ansiosa.

"Então doutor, o que é que eu tenho?" – perguntou Hilary muito nervosa.

"Veja por si mesma." – disse simplesmente o médico passando-lhe um papel para as mãos.

Hilary pensou que aquilo seria o resultado dos exames. Leu com atenção até que chegou a uma parte que a deixou totalmente paralisada (eu adoro paralisá-los! XD).

Entretanto na sala de espera…

"A Hilary nunca mais sai dali pá!" – dizia Mariah preocupada – "O que será que ela tem?"

"Não sei mas…" – Ray ia continuar a falar mas viu uma coisa que lhe chamou bastante a atenção, já para não falar da cara com que ele ficou.

"Ray, o que se passa?"

"Mariah, olha para ali." – disse Ray apontando, sem deixar de olhar para onde estava a olhar.

"Meu Deus!" – Mariah levou as mãos à boca ficando em estado de choque.

"Eu vou saber mais detalhes. Tu vai avisar a Hilary ok?"

Mariah fez que sim com a cabeça e foi até ao consultório onde estava a Hilary sempre a olhar para a tal coisa. Como ainda era um pouco longe, começou a correr e quando lá chegou, abriu bruscamente a porta sem sequer bater.

"Mariah!" – exclamou Hilary surpreendida com a atitude da amiga."

"Peço desculpa doutor mas…" – desculpou-se Mariah ao médico, virando-se para Hilary em seguida – "Hil, o Kai acabou de dar entrada no hospital!"

"O QUÊÊÊ!" – gritou Hilary. Não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido. O Kai acabara de dar entrada no hospital? Mas porquê? – "Doutor, peço imensa desculpa mas neste momento, **ele** é mais importante do que eu." – levantou-se e saiu da sala.

Correu durante uns minutos pelos corredores do hospital, até que encontrou Ray ao pé do S.O. (pelo que o meu pai me explicou são os cuidados intensivos).

"Ray! O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Hilary muito aflita.

"Bem, pelo que eu sei, bateram no carro do Kai por trás. Normalmente este tipo de choques não costuma afectar o condutor, mas o outro ia com tanta velocidade que amachucou a parte traseira do carro do Kai e conseguiu chegar até ele, o que fez com que fosse projectado para a frente, tudo isto em fracções de segundo." – respondeu Ray com uma cara muito preocupada.

"E qual foi o resultado?" – perguntou Hilary ainda mais aflita (ela que vá à casa de banho! XP ok, ok, eu sei que não é altura pra brincar. Já parei!)

"O pobre do Porsche foi parar à sucata." (já disse que acabou a brincadeira!)

"Ray, eu estou a falar do Kai!" – exclamou Hilary tão desesperada pela resposta, que não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas se começassem a formar nos seus olhos.

"Pois, é muito difícil pra mim dizer-te isto, sabes…"

"Ray, por favor!" – agora sim, as lágrimas começavam a cair dos seus olhos.

Vendo o estado dela, Ray começou a falar – "Quando ele foi projectado, perfurou o vidro da frente do carro com a cabeça e ficou com algumas lesões, mas não sei se são graves o não."

"Mas…como é que ele está?"

"Está…" – Ray virou a cabeça e olhou pela janela do S.O., que estava por trás dele (ok, eu não sei se o SO tem janela ou não, mas este tem ok?), por onde dava para ver Kai com algumas ligaduras, inconsciente e ligado à máquina do ritmo cardíaco – "…em coma."

Hilary olhou também. Ficou chocada quando o viu naquele estado. O seu coração que queria pular pela boca e as suas pernas começaram a perder a força. Os únicos sentimentos que ocupavam o seu coração naquele momento eram angústia, dor e medo. Sentia-se angustiada por vê-lo naquele estado e não poder fazer nada. A dor que sentia, provavelmente era a mesma que ela sentira. E o medo. Medo de que ele nunca mais acordasse, medo de que ele nunca mais pudesse estar lá para protegê-la, medo de perdê-lo. Devido a isso, começou a chorar desconsoladamente e Ray abraçou-a (ei, não comessem a fazer novelas! Ele só o fez porque é um bom amigo, mais nada!).

Entretanto Mariah chegou. Ao ver aquela cena, um enorme sentimento de ciúme a corroeu por dentro, mas quando ia para fazer um escândalo e para dizer coisas do género "o que é que se passa aqui?", lembrou-se da situação por que a amiga estava a passar e foi lá consolá-la também.

"Hil" – disse simplesmente a rapariga de cabelos rosa, pondo a mão no ombro da de cabelos castanhos.

"Mariah!" – imediatamente, Hilary largou-se dos braços do Ray e mandou-se para os de Mariah, chorando mais e mais.

Passado algum tempo, alguns enfermeiros saem do S.O. levando o Kai numa maca. O médico saiu atrás.

"Para onde o levam?" – perguntou Hilary muito preocupada e ainda a chorar.

"Tenha calma." – tranquilizou-a o médico – "vocês são o familiares do Sr. Hiwatari?"(bem, mas que formalidade…).

"Hilary Tatibana, prazer. Sou a namorada." – disse Hilary recuperando mais ou menos a postura e dando um aperto de mão ao medico.

Ray e Mariah não se manifestaram, então o médico prosseguiu – "Bem, menina Tatibana, neste momento os enfermeiros estão a levar o Sr. Hiwatari para um quarto mais apropriado para que não impeça outros pacientes de irem para o S.O., mas não se preocupe quanto a isso, fazemos isso com todos os pacientes."

"Mas como é que ele está?" – perguntou Hilary.

"Devo dizer-lhe que a pancada que ele levou na cabeça foi muito forte, devido à perfuração do pára-brisas do carro e ao choque com o chão na "aterragem"" – explicou o médico.

Hilary não disse nada. Estava a tremer muito e, apesar de serem poucas, as lágrimas ainda escorregava pelo seu rosto. O seu coração batia cada vez mais depressa devido à ansiedade e quando estava mesmo a explodir, o médico terminou a frase:

"Mas felizmente está fora de perigo."

Hilary suspirou e murmurou um "ainda bem". Agora o seu coração estava mais aliviado. O mesmo se passou com Ray e Mariah, mas logicamente que o alívio que eles sentiram não se comparava ao de Hilary.

"Só não sabemos quando é que ele vai acordar do coma, mas em principio será em breve." – continuou o médico – "Bem, se quiser ir vê-lo e se, eventualmente quiser ficar com ele, transferiram-no para o quarto 176, mas tem que ir sozinha! Entretanto, se ele acordar diga qualquer coisa."

"Claro, pode deixar." – disse Hilary indo embora.

"Bem, então eu vou andando, tenho mais doentes pra ver. Até mais!" – despediu-se o médico indo embora.

"Até mais!" – disseram Ray e Mariah.

Entretanto, Hilary já tinha entrado no 176. Pôs-se de joelhos ao lado da cama do Kai e segurou-lhe na mão. Ficou algum tempo ali calada na mesma posição, mas decidiu começar a falar. Sabia que ele não a ouvira, mas também sabia que se falasse com o coração, havia uma probabilidade de 0,1 (porcento – para o caso do símbolo não aparecer XP) de que ele a ouvisse.

"Kai, porque é que isto te aconteceu? Logo a gora que estava tudo a correr tão bem! O médico disse que estas fora de perigo mas… não vai servir de nada se não acordares!" – Hilary havia começado a chorar. Mesmo sabendo que ele estava fora de perigo, não conseguia vê-lo daquela maneira (eu também não conseguia…). Queria que ele acordasse o mais depressa possível. – "Kai, acorda por favor! Faz isso por mim, mas fá-lo principalmente… por ele."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooo

Era de manhã. Estava um pouco de frio, mas nem por isso o sol deixou de brilhar intensamente.

Kai acordou perguntando-se onde estava. Não se lembrava de nada desde que perfurou o vidro do carro. Aliás, nada não, ele lembrava-se de ter ouvido uma voz bem distante a falar com ele. Não sabia de quem era, nem o que dizia, mas lembrava-se de ter ouvido duas palavras: "por ele". Quem seria esse tal ele? Virou a cabeça e viu Hilary dormindo com a cabeça apoiada à beira da cama, ainda segurando a mão dele. Levantou-se lentamente devido ás dores que ainda sentia e ficou sentado na cama acariciando os cabelos dela.

Nisto, Hilary e ouviu uma voz que a assustou no inicio:

"Não devias ter dormido no chão."

Hilary levantou a cabeça e viu Kai sentado na cama – "Kai! Acordaste!" – exclamou Hilary que se levantou rapidamente e o abraçou com força.

"Ai, cuidado, estás a magoar-me."

"Ups, desculpa" – desculpou-se Hilary largando-o de imediato – "Mas é que eu estou tão contente!"

"Também eu mas… não devias de ir chamar um medico?"

"Ah claro, eu pediu-me para o chamar quando acordasses" - disse dirigindo-se à porta.

"Hil?"

"Sim Kai?"

"Quem é **ele**?"

"Ele quem?"

"Eu ouvi-te falar comigo (ele já sabia que tinha sido ela), era uma voz muito distante mas consegui perceber "por ele"."

"Ah ele!"

"Então, quem é?"

"Ele é…" – Hilary olhou para a sua barriga e colocou as mãos sobre a mesma – "**ele.**"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

3 Meses depois…

Estavam todos no casamento do Ray e da Mariah, mais propriamente, no copo-d'água. Todas as raparigas solteiras estavam reunidas no meio do salão (incluindo Hilary), pois Mariah estava prestes a lançar o bouquet. Virou-se de costas e preparou-se para o atirar.

"Estão prontas? Então aqui vai. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" (que viciada ¬¬') – exclamou Mariah e lançou o ramo. Só que houve um pequeno erro de percurso (literalmente), pois ela direccionou mal o lançamento e, em vez do ramo ir parar à multidão de raparigas desesperadas, foi parar em cima da cabeça do Kai que estava muito bem descansado na sua mesa.

"Ups" (Mariah)

"Mariah, o que é que isto significa?" – disse Kai meio irritado por ter levado com um ramo de flores na cabeça.

Hilary aproximou-se dele – "Significa que seremos os próximos!"

"Os próximos?" – Kai estava confuso.

"Sim, os próximos a dar o nó."

Kai ficou uns segundos a olhar para ela. A barriga já se começava a notar e ele achava que assim ela ficava muito fofa (imagino aos 8 ou 9 meses…).

"Hil, acompanhas-me lá fora?" – perguntou Kai já mais calmo.

"Claro."

Foram até ao jardim e sentaram-se debaixo de uma cerejeira.

"Então, o que é que me querias dizer?" – perguntou Hilary levantando-se e encostando-se à árvore.

"Bem, eu queria aproveitar esta oportunidade para…" – Kai ajoelhou-se na frente dela e tirou uma pequena caixa preta de veludo do bolso – "te dar isto."

Hilary pegou na caixa e abriu-a. Qual não foi o seu espanto quando viu um lindo anel triplo, com 3 tipos de ouro (branco, amarelo e rosa), 19,20 quilates e com 3 brilhantes (vi isto tudo na net, e digo-vos, o anel é mesmo lindo!)

"É… lindo!" – exclamou Hilary muito surpreendida. – "Mas…porquê?"

"Hil, mesmo antes de me ter caído aquele bendito bouquet na cabeça, eu tinha pensado em dizer-te isto, só estava à espera do melhor momento." – disse Kai. Hilary não se manifestou e ele, já levantado, pegou-lhe nas mãos e continuou a falar – "Hil, queres casar comigo?"

Hilary ficou perplexa. Finalmente ele havia pedido-a em casamento! Era tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento era a única coisa que faltava para serem uma família feliz (mas eles são tão novos! Credo, cambada da apressados!). Sem mais hesitações, respondeu – "Claro que sim!"

Kai sorriu e pôs-lhe o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo. Eles abraçaram-se e deram um profundo e apaixonado beijo, digno de um casal que tinha acabado de noivar.

Daqui a uns meses a sua vida iria mudar, mas não muito, iriam apenas ter algumas coisas a mais: um filho, uma aliança, o carro novo do Kai (isso é indispensável! XD) e sobretudo, mais amor.

THE END

ACABEI! Hahaha, finalmente vou deixar de vos martirizar! Não estão contentes?

Ai, que cansada que eu estou… este capitulo foi bem grande neh? mas eu queria acabar em grande, apesar de achar que foi um final mesmo estúpido mas enfim… eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.

E agora as reviews:

**meniina Inês: **oixx donah manager! Inda bem k gostaste do capitulo anterior! Sinceramente eu n axo k tenha ficado pekeno mas enfim, este fikou mt maior pos isso nd d sermões! Axo k não ficou o final perfeito k tu tanto krias mas xpero k tenhas gostado! Brigada pelo review, bijuxx!

**Miki: **OI! Ainda bem gostaste! Bem, n sei se o próximo passo de k estavas a falar foi o k aconteceu mas… espero k tenhas gostado à mesma! Quanto a eu fazer uma fic TysonxHilary, bem, eu agora tou com uns projectos e vou fazer uma tyxhil mas vai ser oneshot. Obrigada por te ofereceres pa dar ideias, se eu algum dia precisar eu peço! E não leves a mal mas, se estas com ideias, porque não escreves tu uma? Bjux e obrigada pelo review!

**Rayline Li: **oi pimah. ¬¬' obrigada pelo review… tou à xpera do testamento ouviste? Bijuxx

**littledark**Oi! Pois é, se o avô do Tyson tava com a casa vazia, agora ta as moscas! XD e o Ray é mesmo tapadinho… mas eu também acho k ele fica fofo assim! Bem, brigada pelo review, espero k tenhas gostado do final! Bijuxxx!

**Kairy-Chan**OI! Ainda bem k gostaste! E sim a Hil é muito doida, mas o que é que se há de fazer? Ela e o Kai perderam o juízo de vez! Mas enfim… eu também prefiro o Kai frio, adoro aquela personalidade forte que ele tem… ♥.♥ . bem, obrigada pelo review! Espero k tenhas gostado do final! Bijuxxx

**Camihil**oi amiga! Que bom q vc gostou! Fico muito contente! E desculpa não ter cumprido a promessa mas eu não aguentava ficar sem postar a fic… desculpa mesmo…ó.ò bom, espero que tenha gostado desse final, e como eu falei, ficou bem grande! Brigada pelo review! BJUXXX

**Julie Coldness**oi! Fico contente que tenha gostado! E espero que esse ultimo capitulo também te tenha agradado! Bom, ve la o que vc vai fazer na sua fic! (nota: eu também tenho muitos ciúmes do Kai mas fazer o que…) brigada pelo review! BIJUXXX

**Mione11**OI! Não faz mal, o que importa é que vc ta gostando! Espero que tenha gostado do final! Obrigada pelo review! Bijuxxxx

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**oi! Que bom que vc gostou! E sim, eu também ia enjoar as cores da casa da Hil, mas ela morava com a avó e a opinião não era só dela! É verdade o Kai mudou muito, eu também gostava mais quando ele era bad boy mas se ele não mudasse imagina o que seria da fic, a Hil iria se divorciar dele antes que casassem! Espero que tenha gostado do final! Brigada pelo review! Bijuxxx!

Bem, e é o fim… não sei quando é que volto por isso podem ficar a descansar durante algum tempo, mas não por muito porque eu voltarei! Muahahahahahahaha!

Bjuxxx

Aki Hiwatari

Ps: Reviews pleaseeeeeeee


	13. EXTRA

SURPRESSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hahahaha, enganei-vos! Pensavam que eu já não voltava nera? Muahahahahaha sou mesmo malvada! Voltei pra vos martirizar! Bem, por acaso não foi bem isso. Leiam e vejam o que aconteceu!

Flashback

Eu (segurando num microfone com um cameraman à sua frente) – Bem, eu tava aqui a ver o último capítulo e notei que não tinha falado com o pessoal, então pensei "Meu deus, eu esqueci-me de falar com eles! Então como é que eu vou saber o que é que eles acharam de participar na fic?" É por causa disso que me encontro aqui no casamento do Ray e da Mariah, onde o pessoal ainda está a desfrutar da festa e… (olhou para o Tyson) da comida… ¬¬'.

Andei pelo salão e vi uma coisa, ou melhor, pessoa que me chamou a atenção.

Eu (correndo com o cameraman atrás) – Kai!

Kai (Um pouco confuso) – Huh?

Eu – Kai! Ainda bem que te encontro! – dei –lhe um forte abraço e depois apontei-lhe o microfone – onde está a Hilary?

Kai – Não sei nem quero saber!

Eu – Meu deus, acabaste de a pedir em casamento e já se chatearam? Por este andar não vais longe!

Kai – Ouve lá! Para tua informação, eu pedi-a em casamento porque tu me obrigaste! E se não for longe melhor! Não me apetece andar a pé agora que tou sem carro (lançou-me um olhar mortífero nas últimas palavras).

Eu (não ligando ao olhar mortífero) – Ok, mas o que achaste da tua participação na fic?

Kai – Achei que tu és uma autêntica maluca!

Eu – Como?

Kai – Isso mesmo que ouviste!

Eu – Ok, eu vou fingir que não ouvi. De qualquer das formas, eu perguntei-te o que achaste da tua participação na fic, não de mim!

Kai – Ah ok. Não gostei nada!

Eu – Porquê?

Kai – Queres que te faça uma lista? 1º fazes-me andar com a Hilary, depois fazes-me parecer um estúpido, depois vou ser pai com 19 anos à tua pala e como se não bastasse fizeste-me ir parar ao hospital e MANDASTE O MEU PORSCHE PRÁ SUCATA! Fazes ideia de quanto aquilo custou?

Eu (fazendo cara de criancinha arrependida) – Mas podes comprar outro.

Kai – Pois posso! Mas aquele era o meu carro favorito! – começou a lacrimejar e foi-se embora.

Eu – ¬¬' Bem, passando à frente… – comecei à procura de mais pessoal para "entrevistar" e encontrei a Hilary – Hil! – cheguei ao pé dela e apontei-lhe o micro – O que achaste da tua participação na fic?

Hil (ficando com os olhos brilhantes e com estrelinhas e depois em forma de coração) – Adorei! Obrigada Aki! Fizeste de mim a menina bonita mais feliz do mundo! (ok, eu sei que esta frase é da doremi, mas foi o que ela me disse!)

Eu – Ai é? Então porquê?

Hil – 1º Moro com o Kai (numa casa linda por sinal), 2º estou grávida de Kai e, 3º vou casar com o Kai! – Hilary estava tão contente que saiu dali aos pulos à procura do Kai.

Eu – ¬¬' Santa paciência, nem sei porque é que me lembrei de vir aqui falar com eles!... Bem, Tyson gostaste de participar na fic? – perguntei vendo o Tyson aproximar-se.

Tyson – Sim, claro! Adorei conhecer a Rose, estamos a dar-nos muito bem e, sabes que mais?

Eu – O quê?

Tyson – Descobri que ela é prima do Daichi!

Eu – A sério? Bem, realmente são muito parecidos…

Tyson – Agora tenho de ir comer, xau!

Eu – ¬¬' Tchau. Só me calham parvos na rifa…

Rose (aparecendo de repente) – Olá! Bem, eu adorei participar nesta fic e vim agradecer-te por me teres inventado!

Eu – Ah, não foi nada! Mas então, como vão as coisas entre ti e o Tyson?

Rose – Óptimas! Nunca estivemos tão bem na vida! Aliás, nunca nos chateamos! E sabes o que descobri? Sou prima do Daichi!

Eu – Eu sei, o Tyson contou-me.

Rose – O QUÊÊÊ! Tyson, vais morrer! – e saiu a correr para encontrar o Tyson.

Eu – ¬¬' será que não consigo falar com ninguém sem fazer esta cara? Pelo menos só uma vez, é a única coisa que peço! – ajoelhei-me e comecei a rezar aos céus.

Mariah (aparecendo por trás de mim) – Oi!

Eu – Mariah! Que contas?

Mariah – Conto contigo pró jantar ok?

Eu – ¬¬' ok.

Mariah – Óptimo. Então até logo!

Eu – Até! Ai meu deus, o que é que vire a seguir?

Max (acabando de comer um _KitKat) _– Oi! X3

Eu – Max, sê bem aparecido! Vieste dizer-me o que achaste da tua participação na fic certo?

Max – Por acaso vim-te perguntar se tinhas doces, mas também posso responder a isso se quiseres.

Eu – ¬¬' Não, não é preciso. Toma lá um pacote de gomas e cala a boca!

Mas – X3 Fixe! Gomas! Thanks!

Eu – De nada. Agora, shut up! – depois de lhe ter gritado aos ouvidos virei-me para a enorme fila que estava atrás do Max e que queria falar comigo, ou seja o Ray XP – Next!

Ray – Olá. Eu só vim aqui dizer que o curso de contabilidade é uma seca e eu quero mudar ouviste?

Eu – Como queiras.

Ray – Fixe! E também quero ter uma casa maior que a do Kai!

Eu – Ah, isso é que não!

Ray – Ok. – e foi-se embora.

Eu – ¬¬' Ai meu deus… - neste momento o meu telemóvel tocou com o toque de mensagem. Era uma mensagem da Aisha e dizia o seguinte:

"Krida Aki, eu e o Garland adorámos participar nesta fic! Brigada por m teres criado e m teres juntado c/ o Garland! BIJUXXX PS: as férias no Brasil tão a ser o máximo!" (qualquer erro ortográfico não é responsabilidade minha! alem disso não se esqueçam que isto é um sms).

Eu – O.O? Eles ainda estão no Brasil? Meu…

Voltaire (ás voltas pelo salão) – Ai, quando eu apanhar aquela miúda…

Eu – Voltaire, o que fazes aqui?

Voltaire – Ah, olá Aki! Desculpa, não te vi.

Eu – não faz mal… Então, gostaste de participar na fic?

Voltaire – Mais ou menos. Pra já porque não apareci muito, depois porque fizeste de mim o tipo mau que eu não sou!

Eu (pensando) – Pois não, és pior.

Voltaire – E depois porque gastei um dinheirão a arranjar a porta do escritório!

Eu – Mas o Kai fez assim tantos estragos?

Voltaire assentiu com a cabeça. Nisto ouvi o meu telemóvel tocar novamente, mas desta vez com toque de chamada.

Eu – Tou? Ah, olá avô do Tyson! Gostou de participar na fic? Ora ainda bem! Então adeus! – e desliguei – bem, eu desisto, este pessoal anda todo maluco. Vou-me mas é embora pra casinha para relatar os acontecimentos. Let's go cameraman!

Fim do flashback

Bem e foi isto que aconteceu! Como vêem, não podia deixar de vos contar XP E já agora aproveito que passei nesta fic pela última vez pra responder aos reviews!

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari** : Oi! Que bom que vc gostou! E tem razão, eu vou chegar com mais fics logo, logo! E brigada por elogiar! Brigada pelo review! BJUXX

**nath-hiwatari** : Oi! Não faz mal, o que importa é que vc gostou! E brigada pelos elogios! Eh eu também queria a casa dele… bom, brigada pelo review, BJUXXXX

**origami** : Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! Obrigada pelo elogio! BJUXXX

**littledark** : Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! Ya, eu também curti bué escrever as partes do carro XP obrigada pelo review. BJUXXX

**Kairy-Chan** : Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! Bem, eu já tou com uns projectos pa fics mas tenho que analisá-los muito bem pra ver quais são os que merecem a pena XP brigada pelos elogios! E brigada pelo review! BJUXXX

**Camihil** : Oi! Que bom que vc gostou! E tinha que ter um acidente sim! XD eu já andava planeando ele desde que comecei a fic, não tinha como não fazer! (mas acho que não ficou muito bem XP) brigada pelo review! BJUXXX

**meniina Ines** :Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste donah manager! E era mesmo pa ficar interessante, mas acho que não ficou muito… e sim és uma manager muito lixadinha, mas eu vou dar a volta e não vou ser repreendida! Brigada pelo review! BJUXXX

**Rayline Li** : Oi! Deixei o teu pó fim porque é de longe o MAIOR! Ainda bem que gostaste pima e lamento muito mas ainda te tenho que xatear por causa do EXTRA! Hahaha sou memo má! Pra já, o Tyson continua estúpido e burro, basta veres a minha conversa com ele! Ya, eu fiz o Kenny ficar na Rússia mesmo pa não chatear mais! Ih esqueci-me de falr com ele! Paciência, ele nem devia tar lá no casamento! Continuando, pois também ficaram a comer mostarda e doces também. Como vês, o teu brother vai mudar de curso a casa é que não pode ser maior que a do kai! Haha sou memo má! E eu sei que sou previsível, e não tas a ver o Kai a adoptar uma criança pois não? Alem disso a gravidez não foi desejada, foi um acidente de percurso! Brigada pelos elogios! E tens razão quando dizes que eu sou maluca! Brigada pelo review! E aqui ficou a maior resposta ao maior review da minha historia como escritora que ainda só tem uns 5 meses se não me engano XP. BJUXXX

Bem, MUITO, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS OS QUE ACOMPANHARAM ESTA FIC! Fiquei mesmo muito contente com todos os reviews que recebi (nunca pensei chegar a tantos!) e por saber que gostaram! A todos, estou muito agradecida! Bem, resta-me despedir e até uma próxima fic!

BIJUXX

Aki Hiwatari

PS : I'll come back! Muahahahaha


End file.
